A Gypsy Song
by Magnificovvv
Summary: Teito and Mikage meet a gypsy girl,Carmen.Charming,pure and full of life, they form a bond with her.But when Tetio discovers his past,all three are torn apart by Ayanami,who is after the Eye of Mikael.Will they reunite as the people they were before?
1. Chapter 1

A fat glob of sweat fell from Teito Klien's brown eyebrow, splashing onto the white

tiles of the courtyard. He stood breathing heavily for air, his small shoulders rising

and lowering as he glared at his opponent from across the courtyard. Another boy

stood facing Teito, his short blonde hair dripping sweat from its ends, his golden

eyes focused on Teito alone.

Both boys were wearing the Military Academy's uniforms, black with gold furnishes

with the emblem of the Barsburg Empire on their breasts. A country that turned

Teito into a fighting Skalve.

The two boys stood facing at each other with fixed gazes, their gloved hands

twitching from the use of their Zaiphon power, waiting for the other to make their

move. The tense silence was broken when the boy with the crossed shaped scar

on his cheek smiled and laughed cheerfully " Okay, Teito, I think that's enough

exercise for one day. I'm done."

Teito relaxed from his battle ready stance and sighed

" You're tired already, Mikage?"

Mikage exclaimed in defence " That was the longest and most intense Zaiphon

battle I ever had! You made it sound like it was a stroll in the park!"

Teito replied with a expressionless look " The exam will be a lot harder than this.

We have to be ready by the end of this week."

Mikage stretched his arms over his head as he walked across the courtyard to

Teito.

" Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'm not going to make it. I know you will." he

yawned.

Teito said " Mikage, of course you're going to pass." Mikage grinned

" You think so? Hey, I have an idea!"

Teito shook his head. " Whatever it is, it's a pass. I'm going to the library to study."

Mikage quickly grabbed Teito's arm before he could turn to leave. " Ah, come on!"

Mikage whined " Stop being a party pooper and have some fun for once! We don't

have any classes today and we already studied like crazy! Let's go out to the city!"

Teito looked at him. " And do what?" Mikage shrugged

" I don't know, pick up some girls. Look, it doesn't matter. I just want to get out of

here, and we have permission to do so. Come on, old man, it's a beautiful day!"

Teito sighed as he let Mikage pull him across the courtyard and down the corridors.

They reached the Academy's main entrance and signed out at the office. They went

down the marble steps and ran across the street to venture into the Capital city of

Barsburg.

They strolled along the sidewalk while Mikage talked and jested to Teito who kept

quiet most of the time. They passed tall glass sky scrapers that shared the skies

with Hawkziles and giant dragon like war ships, taking no heed of them as they

continued to the river canal.

They were walking along the wide, silent river when they heard a high musical note

dance over their heads. Teito and Mikage stopped to listen, looking in all directions

to find the source of this pure, enchanting music.

" I think it's a violin." said Mikage with awe. " I wonder where it's coming from?"

A loud cheer echoing between the buildings answered Mikage's question.

" Up there!" cried Teito, also curious and ran with Mikage to follow the cheering the

music to a crowd of people circling street performers.

They easily made their way through the thin crowd of clapping spectators to see

girls dancing to the violin's jig. And these weren't just any street performers.

Gypsies.

These exotic women dancing and signing for the spectator's money, all had dark

brown skin, long raven black hair and light brown eyes. They wore typical gypsy

tops and long colourful skirts that swirled around them as they danced to the

violin's beat. They also wore multiple thin bracelets around their wrists and ankles,

heavy necklaces that chimed to their movement and the huge loop earrings they

were famous for.

These travellers were not often seen in the Capital because of the prejudices the

military had against them. Gypsies had a reputation for thievery and prostitution,

but the citizens watching these ones today didn't seem too worried by the fact.

Teito and Mikage watched the beautiful women dance when their attention was

drawn by the violin player. It was a girl, the same age as them, that held a deep red

and brown violin against her shoulder, expertly drawing the bow back and forth

with skilled accuracy, producing that beautiful high note from its perfect tuned

strings. Both boys were drawn by the sight of her and forgotten all about the

dancers.

The girl had thick, black hair that curled around her shoulders to her back, parted in

the middle to cascade around her face. Unlike her older sisters dancing, she had

honey coloured eyes with a hue of milky orange. Her lips were curled into a

delighted smile, her perfect white teeth flashing as she played. She wore a yellow

summer top with straps, a long green skirt with traditional patterns and a red sash

with coins sowed at the hem wrapped around her waist. She had the same

earrings and bracelets, but wore a simple silver chain with a tiny gold disk pendant

around her neck. Her shirt showed her broad shoulders and her long, bare arms

that were muscled. She was a thin but healthily portioned girl who showed pure

enjoyment on her pretty face as she danced to her playing without straying a

note.

" She's good. " thought Teito out loud, staring at the energetic girl who attracted

most of the spectators attention and were actually clapping for her.

" She must've been playing since she was little. Mikage? " Teito turned to him to

see Mikage blushing while he gazed at the girl, his mouth gaping with a bit of drool

at the corner of his mouth. Teito followed his gaze and made an unamused frown

when he understood why Mikage was looking like that. The violin player had well

portioned breasts which was unusual for her age.

" Mikage, " Teito sighed, noticing other men were looking at the gypsy girl in the

same way. " You shouldn't stare like that. It's unsightly." Mikage exclaimed without

moving his eyes." But Teito! She has the biggest melons I've seen on a girl! How

did she get them to grow so big?" Teito answered with a calm face " Puberty."

The dancers soon slowed their movements as the violin made low, slow draws to

end the dance. When the girl withdrew her bow from the strings, the crowd

applauded loudly, clapping and whistling for the top notch performance. The girl

and the dancers bowed as they were showered with coins and gifts. The girl picked

up a red rose thrown at her bare feet and smelled its fragrance with a smile, getting

a whoop from the lad who threw it.

She then spread her arms, her violin and bow in each hand, to cry out over the

cheering crowd with a musical accent " Thank you! Oh, you're all too kind! I think

you're the best audience we had, and just because of your abundant donations."

Everyone laughed at her jest, including Mikage. Even Teito smiled. The girl

continued , clear and loud for all to hear " And now, my darlings, I must bid adieu

for today. We are most very tired, but don't worry! We'll be back tomorrow with more

performances ; magic, fire breathing, juggling and etc! We'll be here every day until

the end of this week. Farewell for now and I hope to see you all again!"

The crowd gave one last applause before dispersing, leaving the gypsies to gather

their gear and money. Except Teito and Mikage. Mikage grabbed Teito's arm and

said while showing Teito a coin in his fingers " Let's give this to the violin player in

person! I want to meet her!" .Teito struggled as Mikage dragged him. " No,

Mikage…!"

The cheery girl was whistling a tune as she packed her violin in its case when a

coin was thrown into her case. The kneeling girl stopped her whistling and turned

her head to look up into Mikage's friendly smile with Teito blushing intensely

beside him. " That was incredible!" exclaimed Mikage " I heard other professional

violinists play, but man, you beat them all! Where did you learn to play like that!"

Teito was embarrassed by his friend's enthusiasm, but the girl didn't seem to mind.

She laughed " Why thank you, young master. It was a pleasure."

The girl closed the case and picked it up by the handle to stand and meet the boys'

gazes. Teito glanced at her honey coloured eyes which met with his green ones

and instantly looked away shyly. The girl giggled at Teito's cute bashfulness and

said to Mikage " My grandfather taught me when I was just a babe. He was a great

violinist , the best if all the caravans. I remember him playing the violin to me for the

first time and,ah, I swear it was the heavens playing through him! I hope to be as

good as him one day!"

The passion in her voice as she told her story mesmerized Mikage and Teito. She

didn't sound at all like a liar or an pretender, like they believed most gypsies were.

She spoke with pure honesty, , her bright expressions showing her true , less

mysterious nature.

" Well, well. What do we have here?" sneered a snobby voice that Teito and

Mikage knew and hated. They turned to see the blonde haired, blue eyed Shuri

Oak with his two goons behind him. Shuri continued as he smirked

" Two military students flirting with a gypsy girl? How scandalous."

" Bug off, Shuri! Before you get a black eye!" growled Mikage.

" Oh, I get it. You were going to ask this girl how much she was for the night."

Teito snarled " Shut up!" and was going to lunge at the weasel when a flash of red

came between them. A red cape flurried around a figure wearing a black cap

before the surprised faces of both sides. A dark hand touched the cap and smiled

appeared under it.

" Behold!" shouted the stranger as it swished the caped behind him to reveal the

girl, pointing her violin bow into the sky with a fist on her hip. " Gather around! " she

called to the crowds. " For I , Mercuitio of the Montague house, loyal friend to

Romeo and Benvilio, challenge the villainous Tybalt of the cursed Capulets to a

duel for disrupting the peace in fair Verona!".

Nearby strollers crowded in a circle around ' Mercuitio', Teito, Mikage and Shuri

and his goons, cheering for another show to begin. The boys looked about the thick

crowd in confusion as the spectators chanted Mercuitio's name.

" What is she doing?" Teito said to Mikage. He smiled " We'll see I guess."

After the girl took her extravagant bows, she straightened to face Shuri with a grin.

" Now," she said as she pointed her bow at Shuri like a sword, taking her fighting

position while the crowd grew silent in anticipation. " En garde, fiends!". Shuri and

his goons looked almost terrified but Shuri ordered the two " W-Well don't just stand

there! Get her!". The numbskulls nodded and charged straight for the girl.

Mikage and Teito were going to jump in to fight when the girl took her cape off and

ran at the goons. She stepped to the side and blanketed the two in her cape while

cheering " Olle!"

When the boys passed through the cape, their pants had disappeared to their feet,

revealing their colourful boxers to everyone. The cowd roared with laughter as the

boys tried holding up their pants with no belt. They heard the girl giggle behind

them and turned to see her twirling their belts in her hand.

" Oh behave gentlemen! There are ladies watching!" she laughed before whipping

the belts at their bottoms with a snap of her wrist, sending them to run into the

crowd crying. " Where are you going, you idiots! " screamed Shuri angrily.

The girl threw away the belts and spun around to Shuri. " Aha!" she cried with a

smile " Tybalt, at last we fight! Thou are a wretched villian, sly and silver-tongued!

Thou should be named Tybalt, Prince of Cats! Meow!". The girl made a clawing

motion with her hand to suggest a cat and received more laughs.

" How dare you make a mockery out of me, you bitch!" Shuri snarled, " You'll pay for

shaming the Oak family name!". Teito and Mikage jumped when Shuri made a

movement with his hand to summon his Zaiphon, but the girl was quicker , she

flashed over to Shuri to swipe at his hand with her bow. He yelped and caught his

throbbing hand when the point of her bow was at his neck.

Shuri froze, staring at the girl in fear as she glared at him with a frown. Everyone,

went silent, children held on to their mother's skirts fearfully, wondering if Mercuitio

was going to slay Tybalt. The girl suddenly drew her bow at her side and cried out

in staged pain " No! He has slain me, mother! Aaargh!"

She backed away from Shuri , crying and gasping for air as she grasped her bow

sticking out of her stomach. " The houses of Verona are cursed!" she screamed at

the top of her lungs. She stumbled back into Mikage, falling into his arms, his hands

catching her and supporting her as she stretched her body . " Oh Romeo!" she

gasped with a convincing grimace as she spoke to Mikage. " I have failed

! Forgive me for I'am dying. Benvilio, protect Romeo…Promise me!".

Mikage didn't hear a word she said as he stared at her breasts just inches away

from his perverted expression. Teito smacked him from behind the head and

hissed " Stop making that face!" .

The girl made a small, pained smile as she wheezed " Farewell my friends…I see

the light…I must go…" The girl gave out a long sigh as she fluttered her eyes

closed and her body went rigid in Mikage's arms.

The audience started to weep for Mercuitio's death when the girl suddenly sprang

to life" And now, I have revived!". She leaped from Mikage's arms to stand proudly

before the cheering crowd, taking bows with a flourish wave of her arm. Teito and

Mikage watched the girl receive more coins with confused gazes.

" That's not how it went…" said Teito. Mikage was still grinning perversely. " They

were just within my reach!" he sighed dreamily. Teito ignored him but noticed Shuri

scampering off into the crowd with a mixed look of fear and confusion. Probably

thinks she's a lunatic, Teito thought, but that look on Shuri's face was priceless.

Suddenly, metallic whistles shrilled over the spectators, silencing their cheers as a

group of men pushed their way through to the circle. Teito and Mikage

straightened at the easily recognizable military police that wore black coat with the

same gold trimmings and hats. They noticed one of them wasn't wearing a hat,

which was unusual for a man of his station. He was glaring at the gypsy girl with a

furious face, his clenched teeth bared in outrage at her smiling, cool face. Teito

gasped when he recognized the hat the girl was wearing was an officer's hat. The

balding, angered man before her.

" You! " he spat" You stole my hat! how dare you wear an officer's hat in public!"

The girl laughed as she took the hat from her head and began twirling it around her

finger. " Forgive me, boss. I meant no offence. I was merely using it for my act,

which was a huge success. I thank you for lending it to me."

She threw the hat from her fingertips like a frisbee at the man's head, landing in the

perfect position on his thinning hair. Mikage and Teito quickly acted and ran to the

girl's side . Mikage scooped her up to throw her over his shoulder as Teito grabbed

her violin. Mikage yelled " Mercuitio! I hear Juliet calling my name! We best be off!"

The girl cheered " After you, my liege!". " Y-Yes." Teito joined lamely. " Adios!"

Mikage waved before he and Teito sprinted away while taking the gypsy girl with

them.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hahaha! You two were stupendous!" laughed the girl , tears springing to her eyes

as she clutched her stomach. She was sitting between Mikage and Teito on a

marble bench under a massive oak tree. They had fled to a nearby park where they

can be alone.

" Especially you Teito!" cheered the girl, " You could be a professional actor!" She

clapped him on the back which made him cough. " Yeah right." he muttered,

blushing from the gypsy's teasing.

He shook his head in disbelief." But why would you steal an officer's hat! You

could've got into a lot of trouble!". The gypsy smiled at him.

" Did I say I stole it? The truth is, I found that hat lying on the ground and I knew it

belonged to an officer, so I picked it up to give it back to him." Teito thought she was

lying but her cheery face and bright eyes hid no secrets. Her voice rang true and

didn't falter, and her body was relaxed and confident.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge you. " he apologized sympathetically . The gypsy

shrugged " It's okay. It's true that most of us are liars and thieves, and I can

understand how the people's prejudices against us was formed. But my caravan

are not like the others. We make an honest living by performing our arts to cities

everywhere. This I swear by the Seven Ghosts."

Mikage laughed, his eyes aglow " You don't have to swear to anything! We believe

you. But hey, we told you our names, now you should tell us yours."

Teito nodded with a faint smile " I agree." What are we doing?

The gypsy sprang to her feet, spun around to face them and then pressed her

hands flat together. "My name is Carmen Iglesia of the Todos Caravan", she

bowed her head, " May our meeting be graced by the Tying Spirit."

Mikage whistled " What a greeting! Do you have to say that every time you

introduce yourself?"

Carmen smiled " No, it just sounds cool."

Teito was going to say something when the clock tower's bells rang to announce

the new hour. " Mikage." he said " We have to go back. Our time outside the school

grounds is over." Mikage exclaimed " Already! Where did the time go?".

Carmen stepped forward to the bench to pick up her violin case. " Well, it's been a

pleasure meeting you both." she smiled " I hope you do well in your studies. Ciao!"

Carmen turned to leave when Mikage leapt to his feet to call after her " Wait!

Carmen!"

She stopped and turned back to face Mikage with a quizzical look. Teito was also

surprised. " Carmen, when will we see you again?" Mikage asked. " Mikage!"

exclaimed Teito, but Mikage ignored him and waited for Carmen's answer. She

stared at him as the wind picked up to blow through her charcoal hair, veiling her

face to show only her strange eyes. The wind slowly died to a gentle breeze, letting

Carmen's hair fall back to her shoulders.

She faintly smiled " Are you sure you want to do that, Master Mikage? People think

ill of those who befriend a gypsy." Teito straightened at those words and gazed at

Mikage who smiled as he said " That's okay. I don't care what others think of me. I'll

decide for myself of who I want to be friends with. " This was the same thing Mikage

told Teito when he asked the hyper blond boy if he was willing to hang around a

Skalve. Teito used to be on his own, an outsider at the Academy, picked on for

what he is. As Teito stared at Carmen, a gypsy that was also an outcast to the

world, he saw himself.

He got up from the bench and joined Mikage's side to say " What do you say,

Carmen?". Mikage jumped at Teito's voice and grinned at him. Carmen bursted out

laughing, surprising the two boys with her melodic laughter.

" You two are adorable!" she giggled" Very well, how about we meet here again?".

Mikage nodded " At around three? Is that fine with you?"

" Yeah. See you tomorrow then!"

The boys waved to Carmen before rushing back to the academy.

For the rest of the week, Teito and Mikage saw Carmen every day when they were

dismissed to venture into the city. The three of them talked as they leisurely strolled

through city, ignoring the glances and glares of disapproval. Carmen told them her

exciting life of travelling the world, listening intently to her stories of the sights she

seen, and the wonder and mystery she discovered. They, in turn , told her about

their school life which interested her greatly, especially the parts about Zaiphon

and their massive library. They learned Carmen had a love for books and would

read anything she can get a hold of. Carmen was well educated for a gypsy, thanks

to her mother who believed knowledge was an important and vital need.

Sometimes, Carmen would take them to see her family perform on the streets, but

what they adored the most and would always treasure was when Carmen played

for them in privacy. With just her, her violin, and the green meadows behind her,

was the greatest show they had ever seen. The music she played was beyond

words, and didn't need any. It was something they could listen to forever. Carmen

looked like the happiest person alive as she drew her bow across the silver strings,

sliding her dark fingers up and down the neck. She would sometimes forget Teito

and Mikage were watching her and laugh in spite of it. When Carmen played, the

boys could see on her face she was in her own world.

Mikage and Teito continued seeing her, aching with desire to be with the gypsy girl

who was vibrant with life. To them, she was the most real person they have met ;

making them laugh, gentle and caring towards them, and showing them the simple

beauty and wonders that life has to offer. She was strange in some ways, but a

strangeness that was their light in their dark world. A light that would soon

disappear as the future draws nearer.

On the day before the exam, the final test to pass and become soldiers for the

Empire, they told her that if they passed, they'll never see her again. Carmen's

expression was calm as they explained to her the inevitable, then telling them she

understood. She reminded them that her caravan will be leaving on the day after

tomorrow, setting on a route to the ocean.

There was silence after she was done, none of them could think of anything else to

say. The dark future was enclosing them in it's grasp, almost suffocating Teito and

Mikage from it's snaring claws.

But Carmen smiled. " We'll just have to make the best of it." she spoke with genuine

cheeriness. " I'll host a party at my caravan for you, after you have finished your

exam. Think of it as a celebration for your achievement. "

Teito and Mikage were touched by her thoughtfulness. " Thank you, Carmen. That's

very nice of you." said Teito " But I don't think your family will be very happy to see

two Barsburg soldiers in their home. "

Carmen waved the notion away. " They'll be happy to have you. They know how

kind you guys are, they've seen the pureness in your hearts. My mother has asked

me to bring you to meet her, and she's the Fefe of our caravan, no one goes

against her word! And it's a great excuse to party!"

Teito was going to gently decline the kind offer when Mikage said " If you insist,

we'll go. I would like to meet your mother." Mikage never ceased to amaze Teito but

he kept quiet. Carmen grinned in excitement " Great! I'm looking forward to it! See

ya then!"

With that, she sprinted off to return to her caravan with glee. Teito and Mikage

watched her go, smiling at her optimistic nature. Carmen always looked at the

bright side of things, even if they were too dark to see. They both decided that the

dark future can wait. Just until they said their good byes to Carmen.

The nerve wracking day finally arrived. The students rose early to wash and dress

before going through their last minute cramming. Teito and Mikage had parried

each other for awhile until they ceased to save their energy for the real thing. Soon

after, there was an announcement for students to begin heading to the Exam hall.

Teito and Mikage strolled down the pillared hallway when Mikage bursted out loud

with a grin " I'm so excited!". Teito looked at him." Really? I thought you'd be

nervous." Mikage rolled his eyes. " Not the exam, the party tonight! I'm stoked to

dance and drink with Carmen! And I'm looking forward to see her mother. I wonder

what she'll be like." Teito made a gloomy expression. " She's probably going to tell

us to leave her daughter alone." he said " She'll say Carmen doesn't need two

friends who are Barsburg soldiers in her life. "

Mikage exclaimed " Don't say that! I'm sure Carmen's mother is just like her, gentle

and understanding. Maybe even…hawt." Teito sighed " You're weird, Mikage.

Don't get your hopes up."

Mikage was going to retort when they both heard a familiar voice yell at them from

behind " Mi-ka-ge! Tei-to-kun!". Two long dark skinned arms came from behind to

wrap around their necks as a body pressed against their backs. A head of black

hair popped between them, grinning at them and then singing in their ears " Well,

hello there, handsome strangers! How are you on this fine afternoon!"

"Carmen!" the boys cried out in unison. They turned to her smiling face with

shocked expressions. " What are you doing here!" exclaimed Teito. " And how did

you get in here!" joined Mikage. The Academy wouldn't just let a gypsy waltz right

in, it was the last place a gypsy should be. Carmen noticed their concern and

assured them " It's alright. I was invited here by one of your professors. I think he's

just behind me…"

They all turned to see a man in white robes with long, tied hair of white , walking

towards them with a warming smile. " Hello Teito, Mikage." greeted their teacher. "

What Miss Carmen is saying is true. I heard her playing beautifully in the streets

one day and I decided to invite her to play a private concert for me. This young lady

has a wonderful gift." Carmen grinned and curtsied " I thank you for your flattering

words."

Mikage and Teito glared at their Sensei with suspicion. What is the pervert up to?

they thought, What kind of dirty scheme does he have in mind? Carmen, oblivious

to their glowers, said " Me and your Sensei thought we would accompany you to

the exams. So I'll be there cheering for you on the side lines."

" Really?" exclaimed Mikage " Is that okay? Will they allow that, Sensei?"

Sensei nodded " As long Miss Carmen is accompanied by me, there'll be no

problem. Now, I think we have tarried here long enough. You'll be late for your

exams."

" By Verloren's teeth!" Carmen smacked her forehead, " Let's hurry!"

She pushed Mikage and Teito down the the halls and reached the exam hall which

was already packed with students and proctors. Shuri and his goons were among

them, walking towards Teito and Mikage with smirks. " Hey losers." he sneered " I

hope you enjoy another year-"

" Tybalt!" cheered Carmen, popping in front of him like a jack in the box.

" Aaaah!" screamed Shuri and the other two as they dashed into the crowd. Mikage

snickered while Teito only sighed. Carmen looked pleased with herself. Sensei

was confused.

" You ready for this, Teito?"Mikage smiled at him. Tetio nodded " Yes, or else I

wouldn't be here." Mikage shook his head. " Oh, haha, very funny. How witty."

Carmen stepped towards them. " You two are not ready until you receive my

family's ancient warrior blessing. Hold still, Teito." She drew closer to Teito to place

her hands on his cheeks, cupping them to lift him to her lips. Her dark lips closed

over his mouth, taking in his surprised gasp into her. Teito's eyes flew wide open as

he stood paralyzed in her kiss, his lips still while she moved hers against him. It

was over in a few seconds, but it lasted a life time for Teito, as Carmen moved on to

Mikage, gapping at her in shock. She smiled up at him before standing on her toes

to hold his face the same way and draw his lips down onto her own. He also froze

as she kissed him, feeling the pressing of her breasts against his chest, his golden

pupils stirring in excitement. He was disappointed when she withdrew her lips,

yearning for more of her delicious taste.

She grinned , flashing her teeth at Teito and Mikage reddening faces as everyone

else in the room watched with shocked expressions, including Sensei. The hall

was silent until the crowd of students ran to Carmen and bowed on their knees

before her. " Please, give us your blessing too! We are worthy!" they chanted

together.

Carmen laughed at them " Oh, you cheeky boys! Very well, I don't have a choice…"

" That's enough!" shouted a stern looking proctor " Behave yourself, gypsy! Or else I

will have you kicked out!"

Carmen curtsied to him with a sly smile " My apologies, boss, I didn't know you

wanted your blessing as well." The hall bursted out laughing in tears at the

blushing proctor, even his fellow proctors snickered behind him. A female proctor

appeared appeared to cheerfully announce " Alright everyone! The exam is going

to commence! Will group E please enter while I'm still asking nicely."

Mikage stuttered " T-That's us!". Teito nodded, still looking abashed." Yeah."

Carmen smiled sweetly, her eyes shimmering " Good luck you two. Do your best

okay?". Teito and Mikage's shock vanished into determination as they raised their

fists. " We will!" they cheered and sprinted after their group into a dark room.

Carmen sighed in happiness as she watched them go when Sensei spoke up. "

That was an…interesting way to encourage them." Carmen shrugged with a smile

" I think it'll work. So where do they come out when they're done?". Sensei smirked

at her question, raising her hairs as he said " Here..if they can."

As if on cue, a flash of powerful lights lit up a thick, glass dome that Carmen didn't

see in the dark. She could see the students in the giant dome, looking around in

confusion. Carmen's cheeriness disappeared and grew serious when she realized

what the dome was. A battle arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Two large doors at the back of the exam hall flew open to let in a strange, eery

group of officers in black and gold coats that swept the floor as they strode in. They

marched down an aisle of lower ranking soldiers who saluted them. The tall man

that lead the group in sent a wave of shiver down the lowly soldiers' spines. All of

them knew who this officer was and remembered the rumours about him.

This infamous man wore a commander's hat over his short, snow white hair. His

coat was decorated with more gold furnishes than any other solider in the room,

signifying his high rank and experience. He looked young despite his hair colour,

maybe around his early thirties, it was uncertain. He wore a scowling expression

on his flawless features; his lips tight in a no nonsense frown. His eyes were a dark

purple; staring ahead with cruelty and indifference to those around him.

There were five officers following him, all with strange , young appearances,

standing out from the other soldiers. One of them was merely a child with an

eyepatch over his left eye. These officers were feared and disliked as well.

They followed their leader to the dome, where the proctors and professors stood

watching the activity inside the glass. The head master saw them approach and

welcomed the dark man .

" Chief Ayanami!" he bowed with a smile. " I'm honoured to have you and your

subordinates witness the exams in person."

Ayanami ignored the man and silently turned to the woman proctor.

" How are the students doing this year?" he said, his voice deep and emotionless.

The proctor answered with a crooked smile " Well, as you see…"

On cue, a student smacked into the window from a powerful force. He crumbled to

the ground to reveal a giant man that was heavy with muscles. The monster

clobbered each student with glee, attacking anything that moved.

As the massacre continued, one of Ayanami's officers, a tall young man with short

black hair and wearing shades over his smiling eyes said amusingly " Bummer,

these students are worst than the ones last year. I wonder what's getting into

them."

He suddenly noticed something colourful, out of place in this ghastly room,

standing beside a robed professor. The officer focused his gaze on a dark skinned

girl staring at the battle with a horrified face. He whistled as he lowered his shades

to take a closer look. " What do we have here! Look at that frightened little hottie!"

" Why is there a gypsy here?" pondered an older officer with brown, cropped hair

and mole beneath his lip. " Who knows?" yawned a blonde haired youth who

looked to be eighteen. Hyuuga said as he stared with a smirk at the girl's body

" Who cares! I just want to take her home! Oi! Gypsy-chan! Want to have some fun

together!"

I didn't hear the officer's cat calls nor cared. All that mattered was Teito and Mikage

fighting for their lives as the inmate crushed every student in his path. Their

assignment for the exam was to kill the criminal before he kills them, surprising all

the students, including me, when the proctor said that. We all thought it was going

to be a simple written test and a few demonstrations, not a match to the death.

Barsburg is more barbaric than I thought, I frowned. I saw Teito and Mikage

crouching at the dome's glass while watching the giant. I noticed their lips were

moving, talking to each other to form a plan when a hand gripped my shoulder.

I turned up to Sensei, his eyes glued onto the boys with a stone like expression, not

the same, pleasant man I met an hour ago.

" I'm sorry, Miss Carmen." he said as his fingers gripped me harder, " I did bring you

here to listen to your violin music. I wanted you to watch Teito and Mikage fight in

this exam." I knew what he was going to say, but I should've known his intention

when he invited me here.

Mikage and Teito were done with talking and charged at the giant, splitting in two

ways. My heart jumped to my throat when they attacked the beast from different

angles, dodging his fists and hitting him with their glowing blue zaiphon. I have

never seen them fight before, or seen their zaiphon. They knew I was interested in

their zaiphon magic, but never demonstrated in front of me. Were they afraid of

what I might think of them if I see their zaiphon?

Sensei gazed at me as I watched my friends. " You think this is wrong, do you?"he

said " Making our students fight to pass and live. It may seem cruel, but this is what

they're trained to do. If they pass this, they have proven themselves to be soldiers of

the Barsburg Empire. I understand you come from a different culture with your own

ideals, but this is the way of Barsburg, as it worked for many generations. We have

produced the best soldiers through this. Please understand that we can't be soft

with our students."

I understood, for who am I to judge their practices that has proved them to be

successful. I'm not one of them, I have lived a worry free and peaceful life with no

thoughts of strife to taint it. Sensei continued " You must also understand, Miss

Carmen, that Teito and Mikage were trained to kill. That's what they signed up for.

I'am confident they will pass and become what they're supposed to be. What they

truly are. Forgive me, Miss Carmen, but they are not your friends, they are soldiers

of the Empire."

" I don't believe that." I said. His hand went rigid on my shoulder, imagining his face

to be distorted in shock. This man meant well, trying to make me see the truth, but I

saw it as a lie and I wanted him to remove his hand from me.

Reading my disgusted expression, he took his hand off my shoulder before I

continued "Teito and Mikage are not what you think they are. True, I have known

them only for a week, but it seems to me that I know more about them than you.

They're kind hearted and merciful boys who only want to protect, not kill. I may not

know about their past, but I know what they'll be in the future, and that is not your

twisted, soulless soldiers."

When I finished my speech, I felt the room's stares on my back, silent at my

blasphemous words. Hyuuga and the other elite officers looked at me with amused

smiles while the proctors only shook their heads at my foolishness. Ayanami glared

at me through his narrowed eyes, his face unreadable as he did so.

I ignored all of them as I continued watching Teito and Mikage with a calm

expression. Whatever happened in that dome, I knew Teito and Mikage were going

to walk out of there alive and remain as they were before.

Teito finally brought the inmate to his knees and casted a ring of zaiphon around

the man's neck. " Do you surrender?." he said to the still criminal with a calm look.

The giant snivelled " Y-Yes! Just don't hurt me!"

I sighed in relief, glad it was finally over when Sensei said " The exam is not over

until Teito kills him." I straightened and turned back to Teito, his hand ready to

command his zaiphon. I couldn't read what he was thinking on his frozen

expression, and I prayed it wasn't as i feared.

Please Teito, I pleaded in my mind, don't let them take you over like this.

For a few seconds more, Teito lowered his arm and let the zaiphon disperse,

allowing the giant to breathe. " He's not really our enemy." he said " There's no

point."

" Way to go, Teito!" I whooped and punched the air, almost scarring Sensei beside

me. I smiled at Mikage through the glass when a flash of red zaiphon whipped

through the inmate's neck to decapitate him. I covered my mouth to hold back the

sicking urge to loose my lunch . Teito and Mikage looked the same way and we all

turned to the open doorway in the dome where the red zaiphon castor stood.

Ayanami, with his officers behind him, glared at Teito with those merciless eyes.

Teito stared back at the frightening man, his mouth gapping at the sight of him. As

the red zaiphon dispersed around Ayanami, he said to Teito " You're soft." I

wondered if Teito and Mikage were going to fail because of Teito's act of mercy, but

I reminded myself that my premonitions were always right.

" None the less." continued the Chief ," You both pass. Now come."

Too impatient to wait for them, I dashed around the dome to its entrance while

ignoring Sensei's cries after me. I reached the doorway to see Teito and Mikage

emerging together from the dome with relieved faces. Not caring in the least if

Ayanami and his officers were watching, I cried out " Teito! Mikage!" and leaped

towards them to hold them in a tight embrace, burying my face into their chests.

" Thank goodness!" I cried into them as I felt Mikage stroke my hair. " Carmen…" he

murmured with a soft expression.

Ayanami , standing behind us, watched us embrace with a dark scowl when

Hyuuga beside him cried " Awww! That's so kowaii! Look at the three of them go at

it!" His voice reminded me where we were and I whispered to Teito and Mikage "

We should go. I don't like this place." Teito and Mikage agreed.

" We're sorry, Carmen." said Teito " You shouldn't have seen that."

I quickly drawn them from the exam hall, leaving those evil people behind as we

made our way to the Academy's entrance. I said with a smile once we were

outside. " I'll go back to the caravan to get everything ready. Then you guys can

come the outskirts tonight. Okay?" . Mikage smiled back " Yep. Sounds good."

I turned to Teito who seemed to be deep in thought until he noticed me. " Y-Yeah.

We'll be there."

I said with a serious expression " Look, if you guys are exhausted, you don't have to

come. It's alright, I won't mind. You went through a lot today."

" No way ! " exclaimed Mikage , surprising me " It's not often that a caravan invites

outsiders to their party. " Teito joined " Don't worry about us. You planned this for

us. We want to go. " I gazed at their faces, one grinning and the other calm. I could

tell they truly wanted to come.

I smiled and shook my head " If you say so. See ya later!"

The day had fallen quickly into night as Teito and Mikage walked side by side

toward the orange glow of the caravan's bonfire, camped on the barren desert only

a few kilometres away from the Capital.

The boys wore their white linen shirts, black pants and knee high boots. They left

their uniform coats back in their lockers, hoping it would lessen the tension

between them and Carmen's family. It was warm any way.

They had a doctor look at their wounds and washed before setting out. As they

drew closer to the caravan, they could make out the gypsy wagons and tents, and

spotted silhouetted dancers around the fire. They heard music and laughter,

shouts and whistles,resonating across the desert to the mountains ahead.

" Oh! I think I see Carmen!" exclaimed Mikage with a smile and waved at the

caravan. One of the dancing shadows stopped and waved back before running

towards them. " Mikage! Teito!" Carmen called as she ran in her skirts. " You're

finally here! And you both look great!".

Mikage grinned as he scratched his hair." You think so?". Oh please, thought Teito,

watching Mikage make a fool out of himself. Carmen grabbed their wrists.

" What are you two waiting for! Come on!" She pulled them to the circle of wagons

with the crackling hot fire in the middle. The gypsies, each colourful and unique,

paused their drinking and dancing to greet Carmen and the boys with loud cheers

and whistles as they approached the merry band. Teito and Mikage smiled back

shyly as Carmen returned her caravan's greeting in her rapid language.

Carmen lead the boys around the bonfire to a pile of blankets and pillows. She

made them sit and said over the music " Wait here! I'm going to get my mother! I'll

be right back." She sprinted off into the darkness, leaving Teito and Mikage

uncomfortably alone with the dancing gypsies.

When Carmen came back with a tall woman behind her, Mikage and Teito were

eating and laughing with the gypsies surrounding them. Carmen smiled at the

scene. " You guys are certainly having fun." She said as she stood over them.

Mikage laughed " Who knew gypsies are the best at parties?". The caravan raised

their glasses with loud woots at the compliment.

" I'm glad you're having fun with my caravan, gentlemen."said the tall woman

behind Carmen and stepped into the light for Mikage and Teito to see. They felt

their jaws drop at the beautiful, thin woman with long black hair tied into a braid

and huge breasts showing through her red dress. She had the same honey eyes

as Carmen.

" Guys, I would like to introduce the Fefe of the Todos caravan, Catrina Iglesia, my

mother." What! thought Teito, She looks so young! She could be Carmen's sister.

The woman smiled, resembling her daughter. " I'm very pleased to meet you, Teito

and Mikage. My daughter has spoken much of you." Mikage grinned "Hopefully

nice things." Teito elbowed him in the ribs.

Catrina chuckled " Yes, she says the nicest things about you." Carmen blushed and

exclaimed " Mother!". Catrina laughed and bristled her daughter's hair. " Oops, I

spilled the beans didn't I?". Teito watched mother and daughter interact and

thought out loud without meaning to. " You look so much alike." Carmen and

Catrina paused into their play wrestling and both grinned. " Well, the boobs

definitely run through the family." said Catrina with side long glance.

" No, I didn't mean…I wasn't…!" shuddered Teito as Mikage snorted into his hands.

Another song began to play, a slow romantic beat that excited the gypsies. Carmen

gasped and smiled at the song. " Teito! Dance with me!". She pulled him up to his

feet before he could protest. She dragged him to the fire and put her hands on his

shoulders to sway back and forth to the beat.

Teito laid his hands on her waists, knowing it was futile to back out now, blushing a

deep red colour as he moved his feet with Carmen's. Teito noticed Mikage and

dancing together, Catrina towering over him as he grinned up at the goddess.

Teito said to Carmen with a thoughtful face " Sensei shouldn't have brought you to

the exam. I knew he was up to something, I just didn't think he would be that cruel."

Carmen shook her head. " No, he was trying to be kind. But even if I knew what was

going to happen in there, I would've still attended. I would've been there for you

and Mikage. "

Teito gazed at her shimmering eyes when he stumbled over his feet but was

quickly picked up by Carmen. " Careful,Teito!" she laughed as they continued their

slow dancing. He muttered " Dancing isn't exactly my forte." Teito turned thoughtful

again as he stared into Carmen's eyes. " Carmen? Can I ask you a question?"

She smiled " Sure." Teito continued " Back at the exam, when we fought in the

dome, I noticed you were watching us with a strange look, as if you knew, as a

fact , we would pass and come out alright. It could've just been my imagination…"

Carmen spoke with a solemn expression " What you saw was real. I did know what

was going to happen to you."

She turned to her mother dancing beside them, who met her daughter's eyes with

the same solemnity. Catrina closed her eyes and nodded, giving Carmen some

sort of permission. Carmen turned back to Teito and whispered " I can foresee the

future, Teito." He gasped " What?". Carmen faintly smiled " I'm the only one in my

caravan who can. My grandmother, god rest her soul, was a fortune teller and her

sight was very powerful. She passed down her gift to her son and then from my

father to me. " Teito murmured, shocked at this discovery " How often can you see

the future?". Carmen answered " It varies, I have no control over it. I might not see

anything for weeks. " Teito asked " So, you had a vision of our exam?".

Carmen nodded " It happened yesterday. It was vague though. I just knew you guys

were going to pass. I didn't see the fight. My sight can be clear or too blurry to

understand. " Teito could see the subject was making Carmen uncomfortable and

quickly dropped it.

"The band is really good." he blurted. Carmen looked puzzled for a moment until

she laughed " Better than me?". Teito smirked " No way. But don't tell them that."

They danced for awhile longer when the gypsies made a commotion.

" Time to switch partners!" grinned Carmen and pulled Teito over to Catrina.

Catrina took Teito's hand and shoulder while Carmen took Mikage. Teito was a

little nervous dancing with the tall woman, but Catrina was gentle and slow, easing

his nerves a bit. " Am I making you nervous?" smiled Catrina. Teito blushed " N-N0,

sorry if I'm looking that way!". Catrina softly giggled, sounding like the chiming of

little bells. " Don't be sorry, Teito. You're an excellent dancer."

Teito made a cynical look when he spotted Mikage and Carmen dancing together.

Mikage had his arm wrapped around Carmen's waist, holding her hip to draw her

close. His other hand grasped her small one, intertwining his fingers through hers.

Carmen held Mikage's shoulder with her free hand, her height dwarfing next to

Mikage's tall size. They swayed to the music, Mikage matching Carmen's steps

easily.

They stared into each other's eyes with soft, dreamy expressions and little smiles

on their lips. Teito never seen that look in Mikage, nor from Carmen.

Are they…

" You love her, don't you?" murmured Catrina, also watching Carmen and Mikage.

Teito said thoughtfully " I do have special feelings towards her." He didn't deny it,

it felt wrong to lie to Catrina. But in truth, he didn't know if it was love.

Catrina faintly smiled " She loves you too, both of you. Carmen never had this kind

of friendship with anyone." She turned her gaze on Teito. " She trusts you entirely.

She sees you as the closest friend, maybe more. You and Mikage must be good

friends to her. " Teito shyly nodded.

Catrina's expression suddenly turned solemn " Teito. If you are truly her friend, I

want you to promise something to me. " Teito tensed in alert. She continued in a

low whisper " Promise me you will keep Carmen's sight a secret. You will tell no

one about it, not even my gypsies or Mikage. Me and you are the only ones who

know and I want to keep it that way. " Teito asked in a concerned tone " Is she in

danger?".

Catrina answered " She will be if the Barsburg Military finds out. They have killed

her father when he refused to use the sight for them, and I know they will do the

same to Carmen. And I know her answer will be the same as her father."

Teito was shocked, he never knew the military did such a thing, but he said without

hesitation " Madame, you have my word. Her secret is safe and so will she." Catrina

sighed in relief, the tension in her frightened face vanishing. " Thank you ,Teito.

You have eased my heavy heart. And thank you for being her friend."

She's glad Carmen is with us, thought Teito, even though I'm with the military and

this could be treason for hiding Carmen's secret. Teito didn't mind. He felt no

obligation in telling the Military. He would never put Carmen into danger.

The music soon slowed to an end as Mikage dipped Carmen to the ground, getting

hoots and whistles from the gypsies. Carmen held on to his neck and smiled up at

him before he drew her up to stand.

For the rest of the evening, Carmen and the boys relaxed on the pillows and talked

as they drank and ate. Time went quickly by when Catrina announced it was late

and advised Teito and Mikage to start heading back. After saying their thanks and

goodbyes to Catrina, they followed Carmen to the edge of the camp, stopping just

where the fire's light began to vanish. Carmen was the first to speak. " I hoped you

enjoyed yourselves. "

Mikage grinned " We definitely did. Your caravan is really nice." Teito spoke "

You're lucky to have them."

The three fell silent, shifting uncomfortably in their stances, all thinking and

dreading the same dark thought. Carmen, with a sad expression, stepped towards

them to wrap her arms around them and embraced them tightly against her. They

held her too, burying their faces into her soft hair, her scent like morning flowers.

They heard her whimper " I'm going to miss you both. I'll remember you always. "

Teito murmured " And we'll do the same." Mikage smiled " We'll see each other

again. I know we will." She nodded against them and took a step back to show her

eyes watering, tears running down her cheeks.

Mikage said " Don't cry, Carmen, it doesn't suit you. Smile instead, it's heaven to us

when you do." Carmen laughed, her smile spreading to her cheeks as she wiped

them with her knuckles. She sniffed " Then I will, if that's what you wish. Good bye,

Mikage, Teito."

She turned and walked back to the caravan with heavy steps. Teito and Mikage

watched her go until she was a shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikage rushed down the stone stairs, heaving deeply from his racing heart as he

continued down into the dark dungeons.

He couldn't believe it. Teito was arrested for attacking Ayanami. Mikage found out

when an investigation team came to search Teito's bunk and locker.

This is unlike Teito, thought Mikage, he wouldn't attack an high ranking officer like

that. Mikage couldn't think up Teito's reasons for the attack, but he was his friend

and he couldn't stand by for Teito's execution to be scheduled. No one gets away

alive for attacking Ayanami.

Mikage reached the cells, cold and dank in the night's darkness. He first checked

for guards, but none were found. Mikage continued down the hall, looking into

each cell for Teito. He couldn't find him, and he was starting to panic when finally

found Teito in an open cell, his back facing Mikage.

" Teito!" Mikage cried but froze at the bodies of officers sprawled about Teito's

feet,pools of blood staining the stone floor. Teito heard Mikage and turned to him,

his face dead of emotion with a splatter of blood on his cheek. " Mikage…" said

Teito hoarsely. Mikage stared at this boy who took out a group of soldiers on his

own. For once, Mikage was afraid of him , but regretted thinking that way and

clenched his hands into fists.

" Teito, you have to get out of here!" Mikage said as he sprinted across the room,

took Teito's shackled wrist and dragged him out. Teito came to life, staring at

Mikage in disbelief while he ran with his friend up the steps. When they were

running down the halls, with the moon's light guiding them, Teito exclaimed "

Mikage, where are you taking me!".

Mikage answered " There's a hawkzile parked on a patio just up ahead. Take it and

get as far from here as possible. They'll kill you if stay here!".

" Why are you helping me!"

Mikage went solemn and gripped Teito's wrist tighter. " You're my friend, Teito. I

don't believe what they say about you. You been through so much pain all because

of Barsburg! I can't let them hurt you anymore, Teito!"

Teito's green eyes shimmered at his words, staring at his friend who is risking his

life to free him. They both saw the hawkzile down the hall when they heard shouts

and boots echoing behind them. " Damn it!" swore Mikage " They've found out

already! Teito, go! Get in the hawkzile!"

A heavy, laboured breathing echoed in one of the dark, spacious cells in the

dungeon. Mikage's chest heaved up and down as he gulped for precious air, trying

to ease the pain that burned in every muscle of his battered body, his wrists

scraped raw from the coarse rope that bound his arms behind a chair. Sweat

soaked his wheat coloured hair, his body shivering from the blows he taken from

his torturer, who stood beside him.

Hyuuga smirked at his interrogation so far, his delighted eyes looking over his

shades at the exhausted boy. He heard the cell's door unlock and turned to see

Ayanami come in, his dark eyes glaring at Mikage from underneath his cap. " Has

he said anything?" asked Ayanami as he stalked across the room to Mikage's chair.

Hyuuga sighed " I've been doing my best, Aya-tan, but Mikage-kun keeps saying

the same thing. He insists that he was Teito-kun's hostage, and had nothing to do

with his escape. "

Ayanami scowled down on Mikage as the young boy raised his head weakly to

meet his eyes. " Mikage." began Ayanami " We both know that you intentionally

helped Teito Klein escape. There's no point in trying to hide it. I know you're Teito's

most trusted friend. This means you'll be useful to us. " Mikage stiffened in his chair,

staring at Ayanami with a frown.

Ayanami's eyes glinted in an demonic red as he growled " But if I find you're

uncooperative and a waste of my time, I'll kill you." Mikage took the threat with a

calm frown, refusing to show any cowardice before the ruthless Chief. " I will not

betray Teito. I rather die!" he said with a strong voice.

Ayanami wore a calm look; showing neither anger or disappointment. He wasn't

done. He continued " You will not die alone. The one you hold most dearest in your

heart will accompany you to the afterlife. " Mikage gasped in horror. Hyuuga

whistled " Uh oh, here it goes…"

Ayanami said " I've read your academy application form. I was touched when I saw

your reason to join the Military. To protect your family, isn't that right?"

This can't be happening! Mikage wanted to scream but shook violently in his chair.

Ayanami watched him squirm until he spoke with that chilling voice. " No. You

would easily sacrifice your own family to protect your friend. There's something else

you have found in your life that's worth more than your family. Than Teito. "

Mikage's eyes grew wide, his breathing halted in unnerving anticipation, knowing

the worst was about to come.

A small, hardly noticeable smirk appeared on Ayanami's face as he slowly, cruelly

said " We have the gypsy girl." *

" Ta-da!" I sang as a flock of doves sprang from the palm of my hand to soar into the

sky, fluttering their free born wings before the dazzled faces of three children before

me. Two boys and a girl clapped with oohs and aahs at the spectacle, delighted by

my turning-the-egg-into-birds trick.

I bowed at their applauses when they started to plead " One more trick! Please, just

one more!". I laughed at their encore. " Oh, alright. Last one." I kneeled to meet the

children's eyes and looked at one them while mocking a doctor's expression.

'' Hmm. I think there's something in your ear, son." I raised my hand to the boy's ear

to flick a gold, Barsburg coin in my fingers. The children gasped with surprised

faces, the boy touching his ear as I handed him the coin. " One for you, and one for

you!" I grinned while doing the same trick on the other two.

The children squealed in delight at their treasure. I said " Now go buy some candy

at that stall there!". They stampeded to the stall when one of them shouted over

their shoulder " Thank you, booby lady!". " Oi!" I exclaimed with a smile and shook

my head at the child's naughtiness.

I better get going, I thought and I picked up my bags filled with goods. I came to this

busy market to stock the caravan's supplies before we set off on our journey to the

sea. Before I came though, I tried to find Teito and Mikage at the academy, but the

guards patrolling the entrance said no one was allowed in.

Odd. It still nagged my brain. What was going on? I sighed and shrugged my

shoulders. I'll probably never know. With my violin case strapped to my back and

my bags in my hands, I took three steps down the street of kiosks when a loud

voice barked behind " You,gypsy! Stay where you are!"

I stopped and turned with a curious expression at three officers striding towards

me. Oh boy, I sighed. " What seems to be the problem officer?" I smiled at their

solemn faces as they stood around me. The one before me said " By the order of

the Barsburg Empire…" Blah blah blah. " …you are under arrest . Resist and we

will use force." I cocked my head to the side with a calm, analyzing look.

" If I may ask," I said while slowly backing to one of the stalls, " what am I being

arrested for?". The officers followed me , walking at the same steady pace as me,

taking their time like I was. The leader said " You're charged with offending an

officer." My back bumped into one of the sacks of spices on the stall, the vendor

watching us with a nervous expression. I recognized the spices' smell and smiled

innocently. " That's it! It was a week ago! And I didn't offend him in the least."

I took my free hand and dug it into the sack without letting the officers see it. The

vendor watched my hand with a weary eye and spotted my quick fingers release a

coin into the spices. The officer barked " I'm getting tired of your games, gypsy! Now

come with us or-".

My arm flashed from the sack like lightning and I flung a hand full of the hot ,

pepper spice into the officers' faces. They screamed in pain and clawed at their

teary eyes while I dropped my bags and made a run for it. " Vive le France!" I

shouted with a leap and a fist in the air, then darted into an alley.

As I heard the officers' whistles go off in the market, I quickly dove into a door and

ran up the stairs, into an apartment and across a family's living room to their

window. They watched me with awe as I leaped from the window to a roof below

me, landing gracefully like a cat. I heard a shout and turned to the officers at the

window, demanding that I halt. I grinned at them and ran across the sloping roof,

my toes curling around the shingles to keep me from slipping.

I heard the boots of the officers crash onto the roof, falling less gracefully on top of

each other but continued their pursuit after me. I saw the end of the roof and a

laundry line tied tightly over and across a wide alley way between this roof and the

next.

It was too far to jump across and make it, but I didn't slow at all. I leaped onto the

wire, pressed my feet to flatten against it and almost ran across the laundry line

with my arms stretched out like an eagle. When I reached the other roof, I looked

over my shoulder at the officers who halted to look down into the alley and then at

the laundry line. " Yeah, I'm not doing that." said one of them with an abashed look.

I saluted them with a wink then climbed up the roof to the other side.

As I slid down the roof, I heard quick hooves clicking on the street below me. Vivo!

With a smile, I jumped off the roof and landed into a brown saddle strapped to a

large, dun coloured stag. My majestic Vivo sensed that I was in danger and came

to take me home. He galloped down the streets as I placed my feet into the stirrups

and grabbed the reins. I gave Vivo a pat on his long, shaggy neck. " Thank you,

Vivo." I murmured and he snorted in reply.

I heard more of those whistles and leaned over Vivo to urge him to go faster. More

soldiers appeared on horseback galloping towards us. I quickly reigned Vivo to bolt

down another street to get away. I frowned at this scenario. Why are they sending

so many soldiers after one gypsy over the lowest degree of offence?

There's something more going on, I better warn mother. I blew through my lips to

make a low whistle at a steady note. Only gypsies can hear this emergency call,

warning them to stay away from the authorities, to pack up and get away from here.

Mother I'll be fine, I added into my whistle, I'll catch up with you. I will not let my

family get caught up in my mess. I stopped whistling when a line of soldiers

appeared in front of us , blocking our way while aiming their wicked gun like

weapons at us.

Can't go around it, can't go through it, got to go over it. Vivo, reading my thoughts

and my tensing body, leaped over the surprised soldiers to land on the other side

in a flash. We continued down the street and cut a corner into a alley where a

group of soldiers were running after us. There was a wall up ahead; tall and

impossible for a horse to jump over, but it's no match for a stag.

Vivo stretched his fore legs up as he pushed from his powerful hindquarters to soar

up the wall. We were just above the wall when a flash of black and gold came at

me to tear me from the saddle. Lean arms wrapped around me as we fell back into

the alley. Young hands caught my wrists and pinned me to the ground on my back.

" Game over, gypsy!" sneered a young blond officer in my face. I recognized him

from the exam hall. He was one of Ayanami's officers. I struggled against his tight

grip and his weight on top of me, snarling at him like an animal when I remembered

Vivo. He would be coming back to try to save me. I shouted at the top of lungs,

speaking in the gypsy language " No, Vivo! Get away! It's too dangerous! Go back

to mother! Run!".

Blondie watched me yell and smirked when I was done. " It's hopeless. No one is

going to-". He suddenly stopped when he took a closer look at my face. The boy's

taunting expression changed into an entranced look ; his face blushing red and his

brown eyes locked onto me. I stopped my struggling to stare at the young officer's

face, knowing that bewitched look in his eyes. I kept his eyes on mine as his fingers

relaxed around my wrists and his body not pressing anymore.

At once, I raised my foot and plugged it hard into his crouch. He gasped with a

pained expression and rolled off me to the side to cringe from the blow. I flipped

over to my body to crawl away when the sharp end of a sword was pointed at my

forehead. I froze to stare at it with crossed eyes when I heard an older man's voice

above me " Move and I'll kill you."

I shifted my eyes to look up at the brown haired man with the mole, standing over

me while holding the sword between my eyes. He stared down on me with a

serious, annoyed look as he commanded " Get up. You're coming with us. It's over."

I sighed in anguish, there was no other escape. I was surrounded.

I stood up carefully as the sword followed my eyes, threatening to stab me if I made

any sign of running or attacking. I showed him no fear as he said " Do I need to cuff

you?". I shook my head. None the less, he slid his sword back into its scabbard ,

strode to my side to clutch my upper arm in a steel hold. His tight grip dug into my

skin and I winced from the pain, but I didn't dare try to shake him off.

The tall officer looked over his shoulder at his subordinate still rolled up in a ball.

" Lieutenant Konastu." he sighed " Gather your bruising balls and get up for god's

sake. We're going." The officer didn't wait for Konastu and pulled me along him to

walk down the alley to the soldiers. I held my head high and forced a dignified face

to stride like a queen beside my captor, following him to confinement and God

knows what else. *

" NO! Carmen!" Mikage yelled as he jumped in his chair, glaring at Ayanami's smirk

with hatred. Hyuuga bursted laughing like a mad man. " I did not see that coming!

That hot chick with the tits is here! I think I'll go visit her and say hello." As Hyuuga

strode towards the cell's door with a dirty smirk, Mikage struggled against the ropes

and shouted after him " Don't you dare touch her! You bastard, I'll kill you!

Carmen!". Hyuuga ignored him and closed the door behind him, leaving Mikage

and Ayanami alone in the quiet cell.

Ayanami watched all this with a passive face, doing nothing to stop Hyuuga.

Mikage yelled at him " Please, let her go! She did nothing! She doesn't know

anything!". Ayanami replied " Why should I believe you, Mikage? She's a gypsy,

isn't she? They are always hiding something. You and Teito were close to her. She

lured you with her lies and charms." Mikage yelled " She's nothing like that!".

" She knows something." continued Ayanami " And we will treat her the same way

as we treated you." Mikage shook his head and shuddered " No,no…" Ayanami

lowered his head close to Mikage's ear and whispered into it with a twisted smile,

his eyes flashing red ." She'll be tortured until she tells us what we want. And if she

doesn't, she'll be executed for her charges. I'll make you watch her as I will

personally kill her… slowly and painfully."

Mikage cried " NO!"

" You can save her."

" What?" Mikage whimpered. Ayanami rose his head to straighten his back,

towering over Mikage once again. Ayanami said " I'm giving you a chance to save

your gypsy girl, if you give me the right answer." Mikage listened intently, but kept a

weary mind knowing everything wasn't easy as they seem.

" You have two options." said Ayanami " The first, you agree to help us bring Teito

in and save Carmen from her execution. The second, you refuse to help us and let

Carmen die a horrible death." Mikage could fell the walls closing in , threatening to

crush if he doesn't decide now. Ayanami said " So which one will it be? Carmen?

Or Teito?" *

Irons were clasped around my wrists to bind me to this chair in a dark cell. Its reeking

metal burned my skin, unbearable to a soul that was meant to be free. But I was

easily distracted from these things by the smiling freak that held my jaw between

his thumb and finger, digging them painfully into my cheeks.

Hyuuga had leaned over the chair to press his cheek against mine, his lips curled

into a smile that shivered my skin. Hyuuga had his other arm wrapped around my

chest, holding me tightly to deprive me of air like a coiling snake with its prey. I tried

pulling away from him with a jerk to shake off his hands, but he was persistent and

held me tighter, my struggling nothing to him.

" Come on…" he sneered cooly into me, "Relax a bit, hotie-chan. I won't do

anything to you unless you fess' up about Teito-kun and his whereabouts. "

I growled " I don't know anything! I already told you!". His fingers stroked the side of

my breast. Bastard.

Hyuuga's lips moved against me " Don't be like that. I would hate to do something

awful to you. Why don't you tell Uncle Hyuuga everything you know." I retorted " My

real uncle is touched in the head, but he has more wit than you!". His fingers dug

deeper into my jaw, and I clenched my teeth to silence my scream. Hyuuga

laughed " Ouch! You're a feisty one, gypsy-chan. I like you. And I admire these

beautiful boobs of yours…"

The snake slithered his hand to my collar bone and began crawling down to my

cleavage, fingering my shirt when a deep voice boomed " Hyuuga. That's enough."

We both looked up to see the cold Chief himself striding into the cell. Neither of us

heard the door open, he came in like a ghost.

Hyuuga released me and shoved my shoulders from him as he lifted his hands with

a smirk. While I panted in frustration, Ayanami silently stood over me, shading me

in his shadow when he said " Your name is Carmen, I presume?". I looked up from

my lap to the Chief's violet eyes glaring down on my face. I almost shouted " What's

going on!". My temper didn't allow any room for jokes this time. I was afraid of this

place and I just got molested; I was in a bad mood.

Hyuuga said " There she goes again, the little actress."

" She's not pretending. " spoke Ayanami with that inhuman, emotionless voice.

"She really doesn't know anything."

" Then why am I here!" I demanded. " Do you really think I believe that I was

arrested for a lame, half assed charge! What do you want with Teito!". Ayanami

didn't answer but lowered his face to me, his eyes looking right into mine. I met his

demon eyes with the same stare.

" You seem to be a clever girl, Carmen." said Ayanami as he scowled into my face.

"Then it shouldn't be hard for you to understand your position as I explain it to you.

Teito Klein attacked an officer with the intention of killing him. He was stopped and

was taken to these cells. Last night, his friend Mikage helped him escape but

claimed he had nothing to do with it. As we speak, Teito is running rouge from the

Barsburg Military, and that leaves you. How do you feel about this, Miss Carmen?

What do you think of Teito now?".

I admit, I was surprised to hear this. I didn't think Teito as a violent person, it wasn't

it in his nature despite his reserved character. He wouldn't attack anyone unless he

was provoked to the extreme. I narrowed my eyes at Ayanami, his scowl hiding

something, and I spat " If what you say is true, then whoever Teito attacked

deserved it! He must've done something awful to Teito!".

The room was silent. Ayanami just glowered at me when I was expecting to receive

a blow from him. He continued " If I were you, I would be careful of what I say. Your

execution is due for tomorrow." I gasped " What! Execu-"

" But thanks to Mikage, it's been revoked." Ayanami interrupted me.

" Mikage?" I murmured and then jolted in my seat when I realized the horror. " Oh

god…What did you do to him!" I snarled at Ayanami and pulled against the irons

ferociously, preventing me from ripping his pale face to pieces. Ayanami smiled at

me as I struggled in vain, then lifted his face away to stand at his full height.

He said while still wearing that eery smirk. " I gave Mikage a choice: to either save

you or Teito. He wisely chosen to help us capture Teito in order to gain your

freedom. You have proven to be more precious to him than Teito. You should feel

honoured. " I screamed " Shut up!"

Mikage,No! I cried inside, fighting back the tears. Don't let get Teito over me! Why!

I shouldn't have blamed him. He was probably threatened with his own life as well,

and decided to save both of us. I couldn't imagine what he went through and

maybe given up to end his suffering. Either choice he made, he was going to loose

a friend.

But as I glared at Ayanami and his dark, amused smile, I wondered if his promises

to Mikage were just a sham. Ayanami seemed to have read my mind and said " I

promised Mikage that I would save you from your death whether you liked it or not.

In addition to the deal, I will keep you at my side until he brings Teito back. I

threatened him that if he does anything to ruin our plans, I will kill you on the spot."

" No…" I murmured, shaking my head. Poor Mikage, I'm being used as his

blackmail. I felt disgusted with my helplessness but thought I could come up with a

plan to escape Ayanami's clutches when he said " Once we have Teito, you will be

set free and you can leave the city on my honour. But for now…"

His hand went to his coat's pocket to bring out a dark, ring like object.

A Skalve collar.

I shook in my chair at the sight of the evil thing and tried slipping my wrists through

the irons until they went red. I sweated in panic as Ayanami continued " You'll be

my Skalve on our voyage to the borders. This will keep you from doing anything

rash. I can see you know what it's capable of. Hyuuga, hold her still."

" With pleasure! " sneered Hyuuga before grabbing my jaw again and tilting it up to

bare my neck to Ayanami. I thrashed in my chair as Ayanami bent towards me, my

eyes wide with terror at the collar being held towards my neck. My soul.

I caught a glance of the collar's yellow eye before it disappeared under my chin

and felt its cold alien metal clasp around my neck. I gasped out loud when it

tightened at my throat, almost choking me as it settled against my skin. The nape of

my neck felt heavy with the creature's head sitting upon it.

My body stiffened as Ayanami removed his hand from my throat, his fingers lightly

brushing my skin which stung like sharp needles.

He looked at me, at the collar clasped at my throat, and said " Pain."

At his command, my body was flooded with torment, an invisible force tearing my

muscles and nerves to pieces. My back arched and I screamed from this pain that

was far worse than physical human blows. I pray that none of you had to ever

experience this monstrous torture.

" Stop." said a voice, no more than a whisper though my ringing ears, and the pain

vanished, letting my body melt into the chair. I didn't move a muscle, my mind was

numb. For a moment, I couldn't remember where I was, why this was happening or

who I was. " Carmen." called the voice harshly, bringing me back from my dumb

state to this reality, remembering everything and its cruelness.

I forced my head to look up, my weak body shaking to muster its remaining

strength, but I managed to look up into Ayanami's gaze. He said, standing over me,

"That was an example of what will happen if you disobey me." He lifted his hand to

my neck and pushed my hair to the side to slip it to my nape. I was too weak to stop

him as his finger was bit by the collar's teeth. Ayanami calmly removed his hand to

show me his bleeding finger, his blood an ugly black.

" What are you?" I croaked. He smiled like Verloren himself.

" The blood pact between us has been sealed. Your body and soul now belong to

me and nothing can break it. Hyuuga, release her." Hyuuga dropped to his knee at

one of my arms to start unscrewing the irons from my wrist.

" Carmen-kun! We'll be good friends, you and I!" Hyuuga sang as he worked.

Ayanami said, his scowl back on his face. " You will not touch her, Hyuuga, unless I

say so." Hyuuga pouted on my other arm " What! You're no fun, Aya-tan!"

Once the last iron was casted from my wrist, I slowly stood up to rub them,

stretching my legs from the long confinement. But I felt no sense of freedom as I

stood.

Ayanami turned his back but smirked over his shoulder " Come here, Carmen. We

do not want to be late for our departure." I gritted my teeth, my only defiance to this

monster as I stepped to his side, revolted by his close presence.

Ayanami grasped the side of my head and pressed me into his side, burying my

face in his coat. As I suffocated in his scent, he stroked my hair and chuckled

through his cruel smirk. " Good girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Mikage's mind ached as the words repeated over and over in his mind.

So which on will it be? Carmen? Or Teito? The words that Ayanami said only

seconds ago.

Chief Ayanami stood over Mikage, waiting for his answer with a patient scowl.

Mikage knew he didn't have much time and had to make a choice now before

Ayanami decides for him. Mikage asked " Will you really let her go?"

Ayanami smirked at that. " I see you're skeptical of my offer. Carmen will be kept

close until you bring Teito to me. If you don't , I assure you, I will know and kill her.

But do your part for the Empire and she'll remain alive. She'll be free again."

There was silent pause between them when Ayanami said " Is Carmen your choice

then?". Mikage didn't hear him, his eyes focused on his lap.

" I'm sorry…Carmen." he murmured, his eyes shimmering in wetness.

Ayanami's scowl deepened as Mikage continued " She is everything to me, but she

would want to protect Teito than save herself. I think Carmen will hate me if I

choose to betray Teito. She loves him like her own brother." Mikage lifted his head

to meet Ayanami's glare. " As I said before, I will not betray my own friend! I

promised him that I would protect him, no matter what happens! I will not break my

oath!" Mikage's golden eyes glowed with pride as he stared defiantly into death's

face.

Ayanami glowered at Mikage, his cold stiff expression hinting a bit of anger.

" That's too bad." He said.

Ayanami raised his arm and pointed his fingers at Mikage to cast multiple red

zaiphon that swirled around Mikage, strangling him with its dark power. *

A large Barsburg warship slowly cruised over the desert , the sun beating on its

wings with its hot rays that descended from the cloudless sky. The occupants inside

the white dragon like ship didn't feel this heat and were thankful to have a powerful

cooling system as they operated the ship. The Bridge pilots guided the ship

towards a deep canyon just a few kilometres ahead while being watched by the

infamous Chief and his subordinates who surrounded him.

Ayanami sat in his throne like chair , calmly watching the canyon draw nearer

through the windows while resting his face on his propped fist. Hyuuga, standing

beside him, stretched his arms. " Finally! After days of doing nothing, we finally get

to see some action."

Kasturagi shrugged " Not really. It's just a bunch of weak Skalves that went awol.

It'll be more of a workout than a fight."

Ayanami said " None the less, they must be dealt with. They're being a nuisance to

the Empire."

I heard this as I walked in , holding the handles of a tray laden with teacups, sugar

and cream. Wearing a solemn expression, I continued in my bothersome heeled

boots to where Ayanami and his Black Hawks stood.

When I drew near, Hyuuga saw me and smiled. " Ah, here she is! I was wondering

if she got lost again!". I pretended I didn't hear the idiot and set the tray on a small

table near Ayanami's arm.

It's been three days since I was given this dark grey maid dress and tie to wear and

brought onto the ship to serve Ayanami in every way. I became a Skalve thanks to

this bloody collar. During those days, I didn't make any attempts in escaping. If I did

and didn't see my master, Ayanami, in 48 hours, it would explode. If I thought about

escaping or resisting, the collar would send this slight jolt of pain, threatening to

send me into that state again. Not only that, my body would sometimes act against

me. It moved to Ayanami's commands, ignoring my conscious entirely, like a

puppet on strings.

What did he do to this collar?

As I tilted the teapot to pour steaming tea into the cups, Ayanami said without

acknowledging my presence " So, who would like to go?". The Black Hawks turned

back to the matter at hand.

" I already went the last time." said Kasturagi, intending to stay. The child with the

pink braided hair and eyepatch stirred in his sleep in the arms of the tall,

emotionless blue haired man, Haruse. " I'll go." smiled Kuroyuri. " For Ayanami-

sama."

Haruse bowed " Kuroyuri-sama and I will get ready then."

He then carried Kuroyuri out of the Bridge. After giving Kasturagi and Konastu ,

who still gazed at me, a cup of tea, I set another by Ayanami's arm and curtsied with

my eyes downward " Pardon my leave."

I turned to go, wanting nothing more than to get away from that man, when he

ordered " Carmen, stay here. I want you to watch this."

Forcing a passive face, I returned to Ayanami's side in silence. I watched the ship

carefully cruise over the canyon before stopping to hover in mid air. " Aya-tan,''said

Hyuuga cheerfully "you're so mean to force Carmen-chan to watch a blood bath.

You're gonna scare the poor girl."

Ayanami took a sip from his cup and said nothing. I showed no reaction and

watched the canyon's cliffs become flooded with Skalve ruffians, armed only with

clubs and rocks, anything they can kill with. These Skalves, trained to fight in

arenas for entertainment, glared at the ship with intense hatred, thirsty for Barsburg

blood.

They were not going to taste it today.

I spotted Kuroyuri and Haruse appear in the canyon , surrounded by Skalves.

Kuroyuri was standing on his own, fully awake with a giant sword in his hand.

Haruse carried nothing and stood passively beside his child master. The two Black

Hawks looked confident despite the odds.

Kasturagi said " They have no chance against Kuroyuri and Haruse. The idiots

should've ran when they saw the ship coming. Now they're all going to die."

Hyuuga laughed " Hey, don't spoil it for Carmen-chan!".

" The outcome is obvious." spoke Ayanami as I felt his hand reach up to my hair to

pinch a strand from my ponytail. He began twirling my hair around his fingers as he

watched the canyon with a bored expression. "It's the climax that's important."

Trying to ignore Ayanami's fingers, I watched Kuroyuri lift his hand to summon his

red zaiphon. It flew around him to form a giant tornado, creating powerful gusts of

wind from the intensity. Kuroyuri waved his hand to send the tornado at the Skalve

rebels, blasting the whole canyon with its ferocious power. Once the clouds of dust

settled, the canyon was covered in bloody Skalve bodies, not one left standing or

bodies were torn and hacked to a degree where they were just piles of

meat.

Hyuuga whistled " Wow, Kuroyuri really went out on that one." Ayanami made a

small smile as he continued playing with my hair. " What did you think Carmen? I

want to hear your opinion." I replied without emotion " How lovely. A massacre.

You're definitely unbeatable if you can take out starving Skalves. " Believe me, I

was sick to my stomach at the sight and I didn't know how I kept calm like that. It

was probably shock.

Kasturagi glared at me while Hyuuga laughed " See! I told you she had a sharp

tongue!". Ayanami said " It's alright. She replied honestly. " His eyes shifted to look

at me. " I wanted to show Carmen this so I can remind her that this was how her

ancestors were defeated by our Empire long ago, driving them out of their

homeland to become refugees for the rest of their lives and for generations to

come. She, her friends and her people are just like these men. They will fight with

everything to be free, but will eventually be suppressed."

I dug my fingernails into my palms but that was all the anger I allowed Ayanami to

see. He just wanted to get under my skin, see me break before him, but I didn't let

the sadistic monster have the pleasure. I kept my burning hatred and rage deep

inside, where it bubbled and flowed through my veins like lava.

Your day in hell will come sir and it will be soon.

Ayanami flicked my hair strand away and turned his gaze back to the windows.

"You can go."

I curtsied again and strode out of that room to walk down the corridors to the

kitchens. I was alone when I arrived and I was thankful for it. I was still fuming over

Ayanami's words and I would have snapped at anyone that approached me. I

began putting away the cups and dishes when I saw the kitchen knives. I paused to

gaze at their gleaming blades, a tempting thought coming to mind.

To end my life and this suffering right now. I thought of Mikage, wondering how will

he react when he comes back to find me dead. Will he too commit suicide, or

avenge my death in mourning insanity. I shook my idea of killing myself. When I'm

released after Mikage brings Teito back, we could get together and find a way in

releasing him.

The collar beeped loudly, making me jump from my deep thinking. It beeped a few

times before silencing. I knew what it meant.

" What does he want now?" I groaned in annoyance. I already had enough of

Ayanami.

I washed my hands, dried them and went to the door when an arm flew across the

door to grip the hinges, blocking me from the corridor.

" Hey there, Carmen-chan." sneered Hyuuga as he came into my view. My eyes

avoided looking at him. " Ayanami wants to see me." I said impatiently. Hyuuga

shrugged as he came closer " He can wait." I tried backing away from him but his

other arm flew around me to grip the hinges, trapping between his arms. He

brushed his body against me, making me back against the door as he smirked

down on my glowering stare. " I want to have a pleasant conversation with you."

I spat venomously " About what?". He chuckled " On how you need to improve your

manners and accept me. I'm in love with your body, Carmen-chan, and I want it. "

I straightened my neck and snarled in disgust at his leer, " Didn't Ayanami tell you

not to touch me." Hyuuga bent his neck to draw his face close to mine, our noses

almost touching as I shrank into the door with a revolted glare.

" I'm not touching you. " he sang tauntingly, hungrily gazing into my eyes.

" Hyuuga! Leave her alone!" someone shouted behind us. Hyuuga straightened

and turned to whoever intervened, allowing me to breath a bit but without removing

his arms. I followed his gaze to Kasturagi standing in the corridor, facing us with a

look of mild displeasure.

" Ayanami is growing impatient. He wants to see her now." said Kasturagi, staring

at Hyuuga's mischievous grin. " He wanted me to tell you to stop harassing her from

now on. And if you come close to her again…"

Hyuuga said " Yeah, yeah, I got it. No touchy." He released the door and withdrew

his hands to his sides, backing away when he said to me with a wink " Looks like I

got busted. See you around, Carmen-chan." That pervert turned and walked away

from my sight.

" Ayanami is in his cabin." said Kasturagi " You should go."

Without another word, I obeyed him and dragged my heeled boots down the

corridor, trying to forget my ordeal with Hyuuga. He was the second person I hated

the most. Ayanami made it to my first.

After three days on this ship, I remembered where everything was. I knocked on

Ayanami's door and announced myself as I entered. It was a large room,

windowless and dark, with a simple king sized bed that was never been slept in at

the side. Ayanami sat at a desk in the middle of the room, writing vigorously with his

pen under the desk lamp's light. He didn't look up when I came in.

I took in a breath and went up to his desk. " You called?" I said solemnly.

Ayanami scribbled down one more line before speaking " My ink pot is getting low.

Refill it."

" Yes. Is that all?" I said. Ayanami placed his quill in the ink pot and pushed a stack

of paper to the side. He then straightened to look at me.

" What is Teito and Mikage worth to you?" he said. When I didn't answer, the collar

buzzed against my neck. " None of your business. And you already know." I said

with a glare. Ayanami smirked and leaned his cheek against his knuckles, gazing

at me with those amused purple eyes.

" Come now, Carmen," he said as he raised his crooked finger to beckon me

closer. " There's no need to be hostile." My body moved on its own accord, being

drawn to Ayanami like a fish on a line. I went to stand at his arm, my knees shaking

beneath my skirts.

Ayanami reached for my face, his arm freakishly long enough to slip his thumb over

my chin and clasp his long fingers under my jaw, the warm fabric of his gloves

burning my skin. He pulled me down to his face, making me lean over the chair's

arm. I gulped as I looked into the purple irises of Ayanami, his face calm, cruelly

looking at me from his fist like some interesting, exotic creature.

I felt his scentless, cold breath on my face as he spoke " I was simply wondering

how much would you give up for them. If they are really worth protecting ."

I gritted my teeth. " If you're going to threaten me with my family's life, then good

luck with that. I know you don't have them and you'll never find them. They know all

your military tricks."

Ayanami chuckled " I wasn't going to bring your family into this. I was talking about

you. You gypsies live the life of freedom, you detest captivity. You go mad with it.

Now, here you are, a Skalve. My Skalve. Would you do anything to get it back?"

I narrowed my eyes. " You're not going to let me go, are you? You lied to Mikage to

get him to find Teito. "

" No." said Ayanami and slipped his hand from my chin to the back of my head,

pulling my whole body down into his broad chest, to half sit, half lie on top of him.

He pressed my face into his breast and held my back with his arm , holding

me against him. I shuddered when I noticed something out of place.

I couldn't hear a single heart beat under his chest. It sounded hollow. Dead.

He laughed softly through his lips and I felt his fingers dig through my hair and into

my scalp. Ayanami grabbed a mass of hair and I yelped when he pulled my head

back hard to tilt my face under his cruel smirk. My neck arched painfully and I

gnashed my teeth to silence another cry as he murmured down to me, his eyes

suddenly a deep red like blood. " I won't break my promise to Mikage. I will let you

go, I will give you the choice to leave, but you'll chose to stay when I'm done with

you, Princess Carmen Iglesia of the gypsies. "

I made a surprised sound in my throat. " That's right." continued Ayanami,

tightening his grip in my hair. " I know who you are. You come from a line of royalty

in your conquered homeland, making your mother the Queen and you the

Princess."

I snarled at him, gripping his coat " What are you going to do about it! How are you

going to bend my will to yours!".

Ayanami said " You will be tough to break, but in time, your wildness will be tamed.

Your fight for freedom will fade. It will not interest you anymore. Only serving me

will."

I shook my head. " I will never break! "

Ayanami sneered. " That's the spirit…"

He pulled my face closer as his pale lips fell to my mouth.

" Chief Ayanami!" rang the speakers in the room. " We are entering hostile territory.

The Bridge is in need of you sir."

Ayanami froze, staring into my frightened eyes as our lips lightly brushed against

each other. He could've easily close his lips around my mouth, devour me in one

movement. I felt sweat trip down my temple , watching Ayanami consider

continuing. I gulped nervously for air.

Instead, he closed his lips together in a thin line and he backed his face from me to

say " I'll be right there." His grip loosened as he said with a serious look

" You are done for today, Carmen. You can go back to your cabin."

Ayanami slide his arm from my back and untwined his fingers from my hair. I

quickly pushed myself off of him, stumbling back a few feet from the chair while

glowering at Ayanami. I turned my back on him , not bothering to curtsey or bow,

and went for the doors.

I clutched the handles when that deep voice boomed " Carmen."

I halted to listen.

" This isn't over. I will hurt you." I could feel his cold smile as he spoke. " Your soul

will be mine."

Once it was silent, I flew the doors open and bashed them behind me. *

" Damn it!" I screeched and flung my boot at the wall, imaging it to be the cold

bastard's face. I was in my small doorless cabin at the back of the kitchen with

nothing but a cot to sit on. I had torn off my pinching boots, the one I threw was the

last one.

I sniffed, my eyes stinging from behind as I loosened my tie and undid the ribbon

from my hair, tearing them both off to throw them at the wall too. I noticed through

my small porthole that it was already dark. I flipped the switch to turn on my light. I

was tired, but I was too restless to lay down.

Ayanami's poisonous words crawled under my skin, and I shuddered from how he

touched me. How his cold lips almost had me.

He's getting into me, I thought in despair, and he'll do much worse the next time. He

won't hold back and he won't stop until I break.

I choked on my tears as I rubbed my sore feet, trying to calm down when I heard a

voice at the door.

"Miss Carmen…?"

I turned to see the young Konastu at my cabin's entrance, gazing at my pitiful form.

" What is it?" I said while I wiped my tears.

" F-Forgive me," he stuttered in embarrassment " I just wanted to give this to you."

I noticed he was holding a bundle of cloth and watched his hands uncover the

wrapped object. My breath was cut short when I saw my beautiful violin with its

bow.

I quickly stood; my eyes fixed on the most precious thing that I owned. The military

took it away from me before I was brought onto this ship. I mourned over its loss.

Since birth, it never left my side.

Konastu held it to me and I went to him in two leaps. " Thank you!" I cried when I

took the smooth polished neck and the bow from Konastu and hugged them to my

chest. " You're so kind, Konastu! This violin is my soul! Bless you!"

I smiled as I fingered the strings and ran my hands over its comforting wood,

overjoyed to have it back. Konastu watched me tune the strings with a soft smile.

" You're lovely when you smile." he murmured.

I froze and turned to him with a weary look. Konastu stammered, waving his arms at

my accusing stare, " Oh no! I'm not like that! I just…would you…I was wondering if

could play a song for me?". I sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden. " Your superiors

will get upset."

Konastu took a step towards me and hastily said " I'll take the blame if we get into

trouble! Please, I never heard you play before and heard from the others that you

were really good. Miss Carmen, I beg you. Just one song, then I'll leave."

I thought about it and then nodded. I didn't feel like arguing. I raised the violin's

bottom to my shoulder and tucked it under my chin. I drew the bow to the strings as

I closed my eyes and began to play. *

" Do you hear that?" said Hyuuga when he heard the faint high note of strings in the

Bridge's vents. He stood beside Ayanami, who sat in his throne, cocking his head

to the music. The operators heard it too and paused to listen. It was a joyless song ;

heavy with sadness and longing that crept into the soldiers' hearts, feeling this

sense of depression.

Ayanami and Hyuuga weren't affected by this strong power and Hyuuga said " I

wonder if it's Carmen-chan? How did she get her violin back?"

Ayanami knew and wasn't happy with Konastu's weakness. Hyuuga rambled " This

song…I heard it somewhere. I don't know the name but it's supposed to be some

kind of message." Ayanami said with a scowl " It's a cry for help."

" Sir!" yelled one of the operators " We're detecting enemy fire!" *

With one last draw, I ended my dark song. Konastu stared at me with shimmering

eyes. " That was…" he said breathlessly when the whole room shook. Me and

Konastu were flung to the floor as a loud explosion shook the ship.

" We're taking enemy fire! All personnel to battle stations!" cried the speakers as the

sirens went off. I groaned and touched my banged head, throbbing from the fall

while Konastu rose to his knees. " Carmen, we have to-". He never finished his

sentence as another blast shook the ship, more violently this time.

I was sent flying out of the cabin and down the kitchen, feeling the floors beneath

me tilt downwards. I tried grabbing anything to stop my fall, but I was sliding too

fast and went into the corridor. I heard Konastu shout my name as I fell into another

room and the floor suddenly fell beneath me , dropping into the cold wind and then

landing on another floor.

I clenched my teeth from the impact, my body shaken and bruised, but I was glad at

the moment that my fall ended. The ship slowly regained it's balance and I stood up

when the floor felt steady to find the wall completely gone, staring into the dark

clouds. The wall here and above were burnt off from the explosion earlier.

I felt my toes curl over the the edge of the floor and I looked down into the abyss.

I noticed my fingers were clutching something and I raised my hands to see them

still holding my violin and bow. I look downwards again and tilted my toes forward.

I blew through my lips and closed my eyes. This was my only chance to escape,

even if it meant death in the end. The collar is not doing anything to stop me. I let

my body lean over the edge and drop into the clouds.

Embracing my violin, I was free falling with my back against the wind, watching the

ship above me disappear into the clouds. The wind tore at my hair and my clothes

as I descended, trying to pry my frozen fingers from my violin, but I ignored it all. I

smiled and whispered while the wind took my breath " I'm sorry Mikage…Teito."

I closed my eyes and imagined my father's face smiling down on me.

Then it all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Through the darkness and the endless span of space and time, I heard murmuring

of hushed voices. I felt my stiff body wrapped in warm blankets of fur, my bare face

chilling from the frigid air. I slightly moved my head, feeling something soft and thick

under my skull, concisely recognizing it as a pillow.

Impossible, I stirred, I should be be dead unless I'm in heaven, but heaven wouldn't

feel this harsh, it's air wouldn't be so heavy and cold. I groaned as I forced my glued

eyes open, blurring from the harsh yellow glow of a light bulb. Once my eyes

adjusted to the mild darkness, I noticed the ceiling was rock, thinking

I could be in a basement.

Convinced that I was alive, I slowly lifted my back from the sheets and sat up to

behold a crowd of people in the same room. By their dark skin and clothing, I

recognized them as gypsies, but none of them were of my caravan. There were

men, women and children, some lying in beds and others sitting against the wall.

They all looked at me when I sat on my bed ; staring in curiosity and awe.

A million questions bombarded my head when a kindly voice said beside me "

Thank the ghosts, you're finally up, Princess Carmen."

I turned to see a gnarled old woman with long white hair, the most ancient woman I

ever seen. I bowed my head respectively. "May the ghosts grace you, Wise one." I

said in the gypsy language. One must pay their respects to an elder before

anything else. The old woman bowed her head also. " It is an honour to have you

here, Princess Carmen."

I said, a little surprised " How do you know me?"

The woman smiled " I met your mother, Queen Catrina, a long time ago and I was

there when you were born. I never forgot your beautiful face."

I felt a slight headache and I touched my temple to say " Pardon my hastiness, but

where am I ?"

A bigger, harsher voice boomed at the other end of the room ," You're beneath the

ruins of a Raggs church that was sacked and destroyed by the Barsburg demons,

Princess Carmen."

I looked up to see a tall, well muscled young man with short black hair, a scar over

his left red eye and wearing a scowl on his handsome, dark face. He stalked to the

end of my bed to glare down on me with those serious eyes. He continued "

Princess Carmen Iglesia of the gypsies, I welcome you to the Unidad caravan,

settled in Raggs at the moment. "

I perked at the caravan's name, familiar to me, and said " Are you Fefe Hector

Gonzalo?"

He bowed stiffly, " At your service, Princess. We found you lying unconscious on a

bench up in the church. We quickly brought you here when one of those Barsburg

dragons flew over. "

I shook my aching head. None of this makes sense! How did I survive without a

single broken bone! I should've died from that fall!

My hand touched my bare throat and went still when I realized something was

missing, noticing I was breathing easier. Hector dug something out of his cloak and

showed me broken pieces of dark metal in his hand. The Skalve collar that choked

my throat for so long.

I gasped at the sight of its shattered pieces as Hector said with a deeper frown,

"These were found beside you, near your neck. I wonder, Princess Carmen, of how

you got here." The old woman touched my arm, " Let the Princess rest, Hector, I'm

sure she has been through a lot."

I shook my head " I had enough rest. Thank you, Wise one, Fefe Hector, for your

hospitality and your shelter in your caravan. But I must be going."

The caravan stirred at my announcement. " At least have something to eat,

Princess!" exclaimed the old woman as I flung my sheets away to stand, noticing I

was wearing a dark blue linen shirt with short puffy sleeves and grey pants.

I had to get out of this place, away from Hector. Every gypsy knew his reputation for

going on raids against the Empire whenever our people were dishonoured by

them. If he hears that the Princess of the gypsies was collared as a pitiful Skalve by

Barsburg, he'll raise an army to ride for the Capital. A war between the gypsies and

the Empire was the last thing I wanted. We would all die for sure.

Also, Ayanami could be looking for me. I couldn't lead him to this caravan, he'll kill

them for hiding me. While I slipped dark brown riding boots on my feet, Hector

stepped towards me. " Why are you hurrying to leave?" he said. I replied, looking

up at him, " There are some friends of mine who are in trouble. I have to go help

them. "

It was the truth. I had to find Teito and warn him before Mikage reaches him first. I

had no idea of where Teito could be, but getting out of here was my first priority at

the moment.

Hector narrowed his scared eye. " No, you will stay."

I froze at his but slowly got up in my boots to face him. " Excuse me?" I almost

growled with a glare. " Did you just order me?"

Hector challenged my stare. " You're not going anywhere, Princess. You'll be safe

in my care." I jabbed a finger at this stupid man. " Now listen here-!" I started when

the old woman put herself between us. "Princess Carmen! Please listen to what my

son is saying! It's for your own good!" she said while I noticed her red eyes. " Listen

well, my Princess. I have the sight and I had a vision of your future. If you leave us

to go save these friends, you will die."

The caravan whispered in fear at the old woman's prophecy who stared at me with

that proud, stubborn look. I gazed calmly into her clear red eyes, knowing full well

that her prophecy was false. She probably has the sight, but I couldn't call this kind

woman's bluff directly. She only said it to protect me.

I said instead " I'm sorry , mother of Hector, but I believe I can control my own

destiny. Now please excuse me, I must find my friends."

" To hell with you friends!" roared Hector before he grabbed my wrist in his paw,

almost breaking it in half. He shouted in my face, twisted in rage " Can't you see

we're trying to protect you! You're risking your own life over your selfishness! You

should be concerned with your people! You are what's left of our beautiful

homeland that Barsburg hasn't destroyed ! I will protect you for them!"

" YOU CARE NOTHING FOR THEM!" I screamed at him.

Hector went silent at my cold words, so did the room. We both glared hatefully at

each other, Hector ready to tear my arm off when his mother shouted " Hector!

Stop! Let her go!"

Hector obeyed and released my wrist with a growl. A wave of pain went up my arm

but I ignored it to watch Hector stalk away. The old woman gently took my arm and

lead me to a table. " Come, Princess Carmen, you must eat. We just made a nice

bowl of soup for you."

I followed her for her sake and silently sat beside her to eat a meal I didn't have any

appetite for. *

The black crows cawed into the grey miserable skies, ignoring my sulking self as I

wandered through the eery ruins of a once beautiful church. I walked with a brown

cloak over my shoulders to keep me warm from the wind. After hours of being kept

in that basement, I grew restless and I wanted to go for a walk and maybe find a

chance to escape. But Hector assigned two body guards to follow me everywhere,

keeping a close eye on me as I wandered.

I sighed at my failed attempt and the loss of my violin again which no one saw

when they found me. At least I could get some fresh air.

I remembered that this country was where Teito originally came from. I made my

way to the church's courtyard where cracked pillars rose majestically into the roof. I

stopped close to one of them and trailed my fingers over its smooth marble, tracing

the scars and wounds with tenderness.

Carmen.

I whirled around at my name, spoken in a ghostly whisper that brushed against my

ear. The two brutes were too far to whisper like that.

Carmen, my dear.

The gentle whisper came from the barren garden. Ignoring the body guards, I

walked towards an arc of dead vines twisting wickedly that lead into the garden.

The faint laughter of children echoed in my ears as I stepped into the arc.

A wave of warmth suddenly splashed my face when I crossed it, and a strange light

glowed from the garden, wincing at its brightness. I re-opened my eyes to gasp at

the most beautiful sight.

The church, the garden and everything around me was bathed in a warm, golden

colour. The garden I stood in bloomed in a colourful array of flowers and the arc

was thick with golden leaves . All the greyness and despair were gone, even the

guards.

I felt this overwhelming happiness and peace that melted my insides. I wanted to

fall to my knees and cry in joy at this wonderful place. As I marvelled at this haven

that no other mortal can reach, a group of children in white robes ran across the

enormous garden, their laughter distant despite how close they were from me.

I watched them smile and play when one of them stood out to me. He had short

brown hair and emerald green eyes, his body small and fragile, his smile up to his

ears.

" Teito?" I whispered, fearing my voice would break this spell. Is this a vision?

" Princess Carmen Iglesia…" spoke that gentle light voice again, drawing my

attention from the children to the side.

A man dressed in the white robes of a priest was walking towards me, his feet

hardly touching the green grass, gliding across the garden with the gentlest

movements. I focused my eyes in him as he came closer, seeing his young angelic

face, short pale golden hair and eyes that were warm and bright like the sun. He

smiled at me and said tenderly " Please do not be frightened, my child. My name is

Father Fea Kreuz. I was the one who released you from the Skalve collar and

brought you here safely."

I was instantly drawn to him, my eyes didn't tear from his glowing face as I stepped

towards him. Father Fea held out his white gloved hands to me and I stretched to

grip them both, gasping from the soft, warm touch. My heart was overjoyed to meet

this man, relieved to be close to him. I looked up to meet his eyes as he warmly

smiled down on me.

" Welcome, Carmen Iglesia, " said Father Fea " I'm so happy to finally meet you. I've

been waiting a long time to see Teito's loving friend."

I exclaimed " You know Teito, Father!"

Fea laughed, light and musical, " Yes, my dear. I raised him here, in this church. But

please, come and sit with me. We have much to talk about."

I let this beautiful angel lead me to a marble bench to sit beside him on the cool

stone. " Oh Father…" I murmured softly, my lips trembling " It's an honour to meet

someone that Teito loved. I just know he loved you with all of his heart."

Fea nodded, his expression reflecting. "I loved him as well. I took him in with the

other orphans and I cared for him like my own son."

I listened to this holy man intently. I was anxious to learn more about Teito's

mysterious past. Father Fea suddenly grew solemn, staring into my eyes with a sad

look. " Carmen Iglesia, there is something you must know about Teito's past."

I firmly squeezed his hands. " Please Father, tell me."

" My dear, " he began " like you, Teito is of royal blood. His father was the King of

Raggs, until he was killed by the Empire during the Raggs war. I was there when it

happened. I tried protecting Teito from the imperial soldiers, but I was killed in front

of his eyes."

I gasped as I felt my eyes sting from this sad tale. Fea continued with a frown

" Barsburg framed the Raggs kingdom for plotting to attack the Empire. It was a set

up to search for the Eye of Mikael and posses it. "

I raised my eyebrows. " Eye of Mikael?"

Fea explained " It's a talisman that has the power to save this world or destroy it.

The King of Raggs was its keeper until he bestowed it onto Teito to protect him and

hide it from the Empire. Teito still has the Eye inside of him and that is why Verloren

is after him."

The memory of Ayanami's face suddenly flashed before my eyes.

" You mean, Ayanami is…" I said with a wavering voice " I knew he was a monster ,

but I didn't think he was the real…"

My hands shook at this shocking discovery. " He is the reincarnation of Verloren."

Father Fea said " but his real body is hidden and locked in a place that I can't tell

you. He plans to use the Eye to get his body and turn the world into ash. He won't

stop hunting Teito down until he has him. Carmen…"

He gently pressed his hands into mine, looking into my shocked face.

" I beg you, protect Teito. You are the only one who stands in Verloren's way. You

must go to Teito."

Warm tears flowed down my cheeks, and I made a cry before flinging myself into

Father Fea's solid chest. " Father! I'm afraid!" I wept into him as I clung to his feather

light robes. " I'm a coward! I'm sorry but I'm not Teito's protector! I can't fight this! I'm

a weak human! I don't even know where Teito is! And I'm a prisoner of my own

people! I can do nothing!"

Fea held me against him, caressing my hair with his gentle fingers, letting me

release my distress while comforting me in his warm embrace.

" Shhh, it's alright." he soothed me " Forgive me, my child, I shouldn't burden you

after you went through so much already. I understand your fears."

I felt his warm hands cup my wet face and lift me to meet his merciful eyes. " It's

alright to be afraid. It's what makes you human; passionate and strong." He smiled

as his thumbs wiped my tears. " Your passion is what Teito loves most about you.

Your love for him is strong, and he needs it. He cannot face this darkness by

himself. He needs his loving friend by his side, for danger is quickly approaching

Teito. "

I exclaimed " Oh no…Mikage!"

Fea said " I'm afraid so. His friend knows where he is and he is almost there."

I said with a stronger voice " Where is Teito?"

" He is in the seventh district taking sanctuary in the church there. Barsburg can't

reach him, but Verloren can. That's why you must hurry."

I sighed and shook my head. " It will take me four days to reach the district if I ran

the whole way. I won't make it."

Fea took his hands from my face and held my shoulders, his golden eyes pleading.

" Do not worry. A friend of yours is coming right now to take to the district. You will

reach there in time. As for your guards, this glamour will make you unseeable. It will

last enough for you to escape."

He touched my brow lightly to send a slight buzz through my skin. He then removed

his finger and took my hands to lift me from the bench. As I stood to face him, he

smiled " Forgive me my dear, but you must go now. But please, don't tell Teito

about any of this. He'll find out soon enough."

I nodded " Yes, Father. I swear."

" And one more thing." he said before he reached into his robes to bring out my

violin in its case. " This will never leave your side. It is a part of you. With this, you

will find Teito."

I made a joyful gasp as I took the case and strapped it to my back. " Thank you,

Father!" I said. " And I will protect Teito!"

He smiled " Of course you will."

He lowered his lips to my brow to kiss me softly. " Thank you, Carmen." he

whispered " I wish you the best of luck. Farewell and take care."

In one blink of my eye, Father Fea Kreuz vanished along with the children and the

blooming garden, the golden light swallowed up by the miserable grey. For awhile,

I stood feeling empty and lifeless, yearning for Father Fea to come back with the

beautiful garden.

But Teito was still in danger.

I shook my wistfulness away and strode out of the barren garden and past the

guards who kept their eyes on the garden. I ran from the church and onto the street,

wondering who Father Fea said was going to find me when I heard quick hooves

pounding the stones.

I laughed softly and turned to see Vivo trotting towards me, still wearing the saddle

and reins. I hugged my wonderful friend's neck and said into his fur " Oh Vivo, I owe

you my life."

You owe me sacks of oats, Vivo butted my shoulder, let's go already!

" Okay." I smiled and mounted onto his back. As soon as I was on, he galloped

down the road and into a dark forest. Vivo ran at his top speed, knowing my

mission, whatever it was, was desperately urgent. I lead Vivo in the direction of the

seventh district. I prayed that I will reach there in time.*

" Are you sure this is qualified to be eaten?" Teito asked the young tall bishop as

he looked at his kabob of strange coloured meats.

" Of course it is , brat! I just used something different." said the handsome blond

bishop with feline blue eyes. " Come on, Teito. Let's just try Bishop Frau's meat."

smiled Mikage who stood beside Teito in front of Frau's meat stall. Behind them

were more Kiosks selling different products to the thick crowds in the church's

courtyard.

It was a holiday today at the seventh district's church and they always held a

festival on it's grounds every year. Teito and Mikage decided to explore the festival

and see what the bishops and nuns were doing. Bishop Frau was famous for his

meat stall though he wasn't selling actual ' meat'. Bishop Labrador was selling his

candied flowers which was popular each season.

Teito wished Mikage wasn't so trusting with Frau. Teito has been staying at the

church for almost a week now and he had learned that Frau was always up to

something devious. Teito still has a problem believing that this annoying, perverted

punk was a bishop. But Mikage had just arrived yesterday and he seems to like

Frau, so he gave up and ate his kabob with Mikage.

Frau watched them eat. " So what do you think?"

" It's good!" said Teito with surprise. " Not bad." agreed Mikage "What is it?"

Frau smirked as he lifted a cage full of ugly, one eyed, purple frogs onto the stall.

Teito and Mikage stared at their meat and then the frogs with sickened

expressions. They slowly backed away from the stall to find a place to throw up

when they heard a violin play.*

I groaned in frustration as I looked through the crowds and kiosks for any sign of a

little brunette boy. It's been an hour since me and Vivo finally arrived at the church

after a day of non-stop riding. The priests kindly lead me to their stables where Vivo

could finally rest ad eat, my poor friend. I then quickly went to the church to begin

my search for Teito. And so far, no luck.

I looked everywhere; the chapel, the hallways , and where the festival was held. I

asked some priests if they seen or heard of Teito sheltering here, but they shook

their heads and apologized.

Where is he! I panicked. I wondered if he left, the thought making me sweat.

With this, you will find Teito.

I took my violin case from my back and walked to an open area to open it and take

my instrument out. I then straightened to press the violin against my shoulder and

raised my bow. If Teito is here, he will know this song and come to seek it out. I

hoped Father Fea's plan will work. *

The boys paused to listen to the sudden violin music.

" Hmm? A violinist? That's new this year." said Frau. Teito jumped at the familiar

song where long ago, gypsy women danced to for the spectators' money.

" Mikage? Is that…? I thought you said…'' Teito gasped his words while Mikage

stood frozen without hearing him, his jaw hanging at the music.

They both sprinted toward the music which lead them to a crowd clapping and

cheering for the one playing. They pushed their way through, their hearts pounding

against their chests, their breathing uneven as they reached the middle.

They almost cried when they saw her. Carmen, more beautiful than ever, smiling

like herself as she played her cheerful music to the children dancing before her.

They stood in silence to watch her perform, drawing back the beautiful memories

they wished they could go back to. But they enjoyed this simple pleasure of reliving

it.

When Carmen ended her song and received her applauses, Teito and Mikage ran

to her. " Carmen!" they both yelled.

Carmen whirled around to see Teito in priest's robes and Mikage in his uniform,

and almost dropped her violin. " Oh god! Oh god!" she cried with a smile and

pounced on them. They all wrapped each other in their arms.

" Teito! Mikage! Oh god, I missed you both so freakin' much!" she shouted into their

chests, tears pouring down her face in happiness. She had finally found Teito and

unexpectedly Mikage. She was too happy to see him, rubbing her wet face against

his breast to make sure he was there and not a dream.

But maybe, she thought stressfully, a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the festival drew to an end as the skies were painted in pink and

orange. The stalls began closing and the crowds soon dispersed, leaving the

church's courtyard to the nuns and priests. Me, Teito and Mikage sat on the marble

of a gurgling fountain, watching the skies in peace.

" So," I sighed between them, "that's what happened to you guys."

Teito and Mikage each told me how they came to this church. Mikage explained his

escape from the military and came here to find Teito. But as I listened, I found his

story unrealistic. It didn't sound right to me.

" What about you Carmen?" said Teito, " Mikage said you were arrested too. How

did you escape?"

I told them my story from start to finish, but I left out the Unidad caravan and Father

Fea. I didn't want to endanger the caravan and Father Fea made me promise not to

tell Teito or anyone about my meeting with him. I couldn't trust Mikage entirely at

the moment.

When I was done, Teito shook his head in fury. " Those bastards…I'm sorry

Carmen. This was my fault."

I smiled and bristled his hair. " It was no one's fault. What's done is done. I'm just

glad you're both here." I meant it despite my suspicions toward Mikage.

" What cha' up to, you damn brat ?" said a cocky voice in our direction. We all

looked up to see a tall young man dressed in the white robes of a bishop. He had

spiked blond hair, ear piercings and an attractive bad boy face.

" Oh no." groaned Teito as the bishop drew closer.

" What do you mean ' Oh no'?", the bishop exclaimed at Teito when his blue cat

like eyes spotted me. He softened his expression and turned to me with a grin.

" Well, hello there young lady." he greeted cooly " Are you another friend of this

brat? I'm surprised he was able to befriend such a beautiful creature."

Teito sighed " Ignore him. He's nothing but trouble."

Mikage laughed " Now, now Teito. He's just saying hi."

I smiled at the bishop. " Yes, I'm Teito's friend, if you're referring to him. My name is

Carmen Iglesia. Nice to meet you."

" And I'm Bishop Frau. So," he said with a devious smirk, "Which one of these brats

is your boyfriend?"

" Frau!" yelled Teito while Mikage coloured. " They're not my…!" I started, taken by

surprise by this forward question. I thought bishops were supposed to be humble

and chaste.

" Oh great! You're free!" Frau cheered as he took my hand into his purple gloves.

He stared down into my bewildered eyes with a seductive smile. " If you're looking

for a place to sleep tonight Miss Carmen, my room is always fr-".

A thick heavy book chopped into Frau's head from behind. Me and Mikage watched

with shock as Frau slumped to the ground from the powerful blow. Teito seemed

almost pleased.

The one holding the book was another young bishop with short red hair and

wearing black rimmed glasses over his intelligent, golden eyes.

" Hello, Miss Iglesia. I'm Bishop Castor." smiled the polite bishop, " We have

prepared your room for tonight. It's right beside Teito and Mikage's room. Please

excuse Bishop Frau's rude behaviour."

I said , still dazed, " Oh, it's okay. Thank you so much. Um…Is he dead?"

" Welcome to the church, Miss Iglesia." said a light voice as another bishop

appeared at Castor's side. He looked much younger with beautiful feminine

features and light gentle purple eyes. His short curly hair was the same colour.

He smiled sweetly at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Iglesia. I'm Bishop

Labrador. I hope you enjoy your stay."

I smiled back. " Thank you, and please, call me Carmen."

Castor and Labrador were fine looking men as well, but at least they had control.

" Hey!" exclaimed Frau angrily as he rose from the ground with a bruising head.

" What the hell was that for, Castor!"

Castor sighed and turned to us. " It is getting late. You all must be tired from this

eventful day." It was our cue to get away before Frau makes a mess.

" Now that you mention it, I'm hitting the hay." yawned Mikage and stood from the

fountain with me and Teito following him. I turned back to the kind bishops and

bowed " Thank you again! Good night! ".

Bishop Castor and Labrador smiled warmly when Frau called after me " Good

night ,my angel! Call me when the bed bugs bite! ". Castor gave him another blow

on the head as I walked with Teito and Mikage into the church.

" Those bishops, " I giggled " I like them. They're really nice. "

Teito said " I hope you're talking about Bishop Castor and Labrador alone."

" Nah, Frau's okay." laughed Mikage, " He's pretty cool. He's like a big brother."

" You're just saying that because he gave you some of his porn magazines." said

Teito.

" What!" I exclaimed, " Teito! We need to find Mikage's stash and burn them all!"

Teito nodded. " Yes, but we'll need to destroy the main source. We'll torch Frau's

room! It's the only way to save Mikage!".

Mikage made a crooked smile. " You guys…"

We reached Mikage and Teito's room and mine was just on the left.

" Are you sure you can sleep by yourself tonight, Carmen?" grinned Mikage.

I smacked him on the arm and laughed " Stop with the dirty jokes already! I had

enough for today!".

Teito sighed at both of us. The boys then said their good-nights to me and we

parted to enter our own rooms.

In my large room, there was a white night gown folded on a big comfy bed and I

was surprised to see a tray of food placed on a table. The aroma of the stew

reminded me how hungary I was and I felt warmed by the bishops' thoughtfulness.

When I looked into the bowl, there were eyeballs with fins floating in the broth and

beside the soup, there was a plate of frosted green flowers. I shrugged and ate it

anyway. It smelled delicious and it was delicious.

After I finished my meal, I stripped out of my clothing and slipped on the soft

nightgown. I then crawled into bed, since it was already dark and I was exhausted

from my ride, and laid my head on my pillow. I didn't go right to sleep though. I

stared at the celling, deep in thought about Mikage.

What is he thinking now? Will he drop the task Ayanami sent him out to do since I'm

here? Or will he think I was sent here to remind him to finish his mission? I have to

talk to him. I'll do it first thing in the morning.*

The church bells rang in the early, sunny morning, but I was already up, walking

across the courtyard while keeping my eyes open for Mikage. I wanted to speak to

him alone like I planned last night, but he wasn't in his bedroom with Teito who was

still sleeping.

I searched in the dining hall, wondering if he rose early to eat breakfast, but he

wasn't there either. As I walked past the fountain with a worried look, a soft little

voice sang from the basin. I halted to turn to the fountain and saw a girl with long

pink hair, swimming in the pool of the fountain while wearing a adorable smile.

The strange girl sang again with that lovely voice and waved her webbed hand, I

repeat, webbed hand at me.

Does she want to see me? I thought and pointed to myself. She nodded with a little

giggle and waved again. Curious, I walked to the fountain to meet her.

" Good morning." I smiled and then gasped when I saw the other half of her

submerged body, a long green fish tail that swayed back and forth in the deep

water.

" You're a mermaid!" I cried with a smile " Oh you're so pretty!"

The mermaid smiled and chirped at the compliment. I was enchanted by the this

sight of an actual mermaid, a creature that I have seen only in my dreams, when I

remembered why I was really out here for.

" Forgive me." I said to the mermaid, " But did you happen to see a blond boy with a

scar on his cheek?"

She thought about it for awhile until she shook her head to change her face to look

exactly like Mikage.

" Yes! That's him!" I said, intrigued by the mermaid's power. "Do you know where he

is?".

The mermaid changed back to her original face and then pointed her scaled finger

at a glass domed tower high in the sky.

" He's in there?" I murmured to myself and then turned back to the mermaid.

" Thank you! I have to go now! I hope we see each other again!"

The mermaid sang her farewell as I sprinted to the tower. I climbed up the spiralling

stone steps to the glass dome and entered it to find Mikage standing alone in the

lush garden with his back facing me, his body rigid.

Something was wrong.

" Mikage?" I said as I stepped towards him. He heard me and turned around to

meet my gaze. He looked shocked to see me here, almost afraid. I went straight to

the point.

" Mikage, " I said softly, " I know you're still with the military and that you're here to

take Teito back to them."

Mikage perked at my words, but kept silent. When I drew near him, he gasped and

stepped back from me like a skittish, unpredictable stallion. I said gently

" I'm not here because of Ayanami. I'm here on my own free will. I'm not his

prisoner anymore, and neither should you be. We can protect Teito together now.

You don't have to obey Ayanami anymore."

Mikage shook his head, frantic with fear. " He still has me, Carmen."

I said wearily " What do you mean?".

I tried touching Mikage's arm but he suddenly swiped my hand away and leaped

back from me.

" Stay away from me!" he yelled, his face distorted in pain, " I don't want to hurt you,

Carmen."

My body shook as I whimpered to him " Mikage, what's happening? What has he

done to you?"

Mikage clutched his stomach, sweating and breathing heavily as he gasped "He's

taking over me! I can hear his voice in my head!"

"No!" I cried, " Mikage we can fight this! Hang in there! "

Mikage grasped his head and howled in pain, his back arching to the sky.

" Carmen! Kill me now! " he screamed, " It's too late! He's too strong! Once he takes

over, he'll hurt you and Teito! "

" No! Never! " I yelled as I reached for him again. He looked at me with wide, tilted

eyes and shouted " RUN!"

I staggered back and watched him with fearful eyes.

He was suddenly quiet, calm as he released his hair and straightened his back to

stand casually. He didn't look to be in pain anymore, as if it went away.

" Mikage?" I murmured nervously to him, his eyes hidden under his hair.

" Carmen." his lips opened to say my name with longing. " I need you."

This voice, it was Mikage's, but it sounded too dark for him. Mikage took a step

towards me and raised his open hand to me. " Please, come to me, Carmen. Be at

my side. You alone can help me. "

A smile appeared on his lips and I saw his tilted demon eyes, the gold in his irises

an ugly, dull yellow. " Everything will be fine." he crooned with a deep, cruel voice.

" Trust me."

This wasn't Mikage.

" Mikage? Carmen? What are you guys doing?" said the voice of Teito who just

arrived. Mikage's eyes shifted to Teito and I screamed " Teito! Run!"

I sprinted across the garden to Teito and grabbed his arm to dive down the stairs

before red zaiphon blasted the ground beneath our heals. As we sprinted down the

stairway, Teito yelled " Carmen! Why is Mikage attacking us?"

I growled " That's not Mikage! It's Ayanami! He possessed Mikage!"

Teito murmured with a shaking voice, his eyes wide open " No…"

I clenched my teeth as we jumped from the steps and ran into the hallways. We

both heard foot steps behind us, slow like a predator on the hunt. We didn't have to

guess our stalker's identity. We ran harder when the shrill of zaiphon came at us

again, tearing up the walls and floors to make us trip and get entrapped.

We dodged the zaiphon by turning into another hallway. Two tall doors were at the

end of the hall and we quickly opened them to rush in. I gasped once we were

inside.

We stood on a stone walkway over a bottomless pit. The ceiling was high above us

with multiple other walkways over and below us, reaching across the vast room to

the other side. We heard boots click behind us and we both turned to see the

possessed Mikage, his coat unbuttoned and wearing his sleeves on his shoulders,

slowly walking towards us.

" There's no where else to go." he sneered, his eyes glinting red over his yellow

irises.

" Run!" I hissed to Teito and we were going to run across the walkway when a

chorus of doors slammed shut on their own, behind and in front of us. We were truly

trapped.

Mikage chuckled at our surprised faces, " The spirits of this building must have

sensed my presence. Perfect for us."

Teito stared at our friend who was now trying to hurt us, his eyes shimmering in

disbelief. I tried to think. Was there another way out? Unlikely. I avoided the thought

of fighting Mikage, but it kept resurfacing in my mind.

" Carmen. " said Mikage, or Ayanami I should say. " So this is where you were

hiding. I knew you weren't dead. I was searching for you since you disappeared,

but now here you are. I missed you terribly."

Ignore him! He's trying to distract you!

Teito's shaking hand gripped my wrist. I turned to him alarmed. " Ayanami…" he

snarled " Why are you hurting everyone around me? It's just me you're after."

Mikage purred " You have something that I want Teito Klien, and I will do

everything to get it."

A giant wing of bone ripped through the back of his shirt to outstretch above him.

Me and Teito gasped as it spread to it's giant wingspan.

" No…" I murmured with a trembling lip " Mikage…is a Kor."

Mikage grinned " Very good, Carmen, but not quite. I'm not so simple as that."

I was wondering why he had only one wing. Is this a different kind of Kor?

Teito pulled me close and whispered with a hand covering his mouth, " Carmen, if

we destroy that wing, Mikage will return to himself. I've seen it happen before. "

I whispered back " I have my daggers."

"Distract him while I'll use my zaiphon to destroy his wing. We'll save him!"

I nodded to Teito and then charged straight ahead at Mikage. My hands flew to my

numerous daggers that I always hide in my clothing and threw a fan of them at

Mikage's less vital points. He vanished into the air to dodge my silver knives and

quickly reappeared close behind me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mikage's fingers reach for my face when we heard

zaiphon being casted. Mikage swirled around to block Teito's attack with his red

zaiphon, forgetting about me. As the red and blue zaiphon clashed, I took another

dagger from my pants and gripped the handle to make a slashing down motion on

Mikage's back.

" Nice try." I thought I heard Mikage say before his wing swung into me hard,

sending me off my feet and over the edge of the walkway. I slammed my arms on

the walkway to stop my fall , my fingers gripping the stone as my body dangled over

the pit. I tried pulling myself back up but my fingers were slipping over the smooth

stone.

" Carmen! Hold on!" I heard Teito shout before Mikage flew at him to thrust his fist

into Teito's gut. Teito let out a silent cry before he fell on his back. Mikage planted a

boot into Teito's chest , standing over him with that smirk.

" Carmen is in trouble, Teito. What are you going to do?" Mikage sneered.

I continued to use all of my strength to get back up, but my attempts failed and I

almost lost my grip.

" She's going to die if you don't something. She can't hold on forever. Or would you

like me to save her?". Teito growled at him.

With enough energy for one more try, I swung my leg up and onto the walkway to

pull the rest of my body back onto the stone. My relief was short lived when

Mikage's wing came down on me, pinning my neck between it's bones.

As I struggled to break free, Mikage said without looking at me, " Stay there,

Carmen. Just watch me collar your troublesome friend like I did to you."

" No! Teito!" I yelled while trying to pry the bones off me, watching helplessly as

Mikage brought out that cursed thing and clasped it around Teito's neck.

" Now you will return to the military." said Mikage. Teito shouted at him " Okay, you

got me! Now let Carmen and Mikage go! "

Mikage smiled cruelly on Teito, " That's not possible ."

He turned his back on Teito, knowing Teito can't do anything, and walked towards

me. When Mikage stood over me, he lifted his heavy wing from my neck but quickly

grabbed my hair, yanking me to my feet.

" It's not my fault that your friends are in this state." Mikage said as he turned me to

face him. My hand gripping my hidden dagger flew to Mikage's lower torso but he

caught my wrist with his other hand and bent my wrist painfully to make me drop it.

" That's enough, Carmen. You're mine now." he sneered into my face before

twisting me around to press my back into his chest and holding me with his arm

across my stomach while his other hand gripped my neck.

" Let her go!" Teito screamed, rising to his feet. I felt Mikage press his cheek against

my hair and said " You're doing this to her, Teito Klien. To her and Mikage."

His fingers tightened around my throat to squeeze it close, blocking my oxygen. I

gagged and made a choking cry, my eyes blurring through the tears.

" Stop it!" yelled Teito, trying to move his frozen feet.

Mikage's lips curled as he said " You're the one hurting Carmen. You're the one

forcing Mikage to hurt her. You chose to runaway from the military for your own

freedom, leaving your friends behind to suffer for you. You left them to be harmed. I

wonder who's the real monster?".

I shouted, twisting me head " Don't listen to him , Teito! That's not true! The only one

who is hurting everyone is Ayanami! Not you! Just destroy the wing and save

Mikage!"

Mikage pressed his smiling lips into my ear to hiss in it " I wouldn't do that if I were

Teito. Mikage's soul is only half Kor. If you destroy it, he will die."

I froze in shock, my eyes starting to water with tears while my body trembled.

" You're lying!" shouted Teito. Mikage lowered his face to my neck and touched my

skin with his lips. " Am I ?" he chillingly murmured, making me shudder, " Would

you like to test it ?".

I don't know what Teito or I would've done if a shadow hadn't risen from the floor. It

spiralled in front of Teito to tower over him while it's tendrils shaped into a

mysterious figure, robed in black cloth and carrying a giant, wicked scythe. The

robed stranger lifted his hooded head to reveal a skeletal face, bare of skin and

flesh.

My jaw dropped and my heart quickened as the dark being stared at us with its

empty eye sockets.

" A Ghost…" I whispered and mumbled a silent prayer. Mikage smirked at the spirit

'' So, you have come Zehel. I was wondering when you would sense my

presence. "

The Severing Spirit spoke with the same voice as Frau, " Release the ones you

hold captive, Verloren. You are trespassing on holy ground. "

Mikage tightened his arm against my stomach, making me gasp in pain and said to

Zehel with a grin " And if I refuse?".

The ghost literally flew at us and swung its scythe at Mikage's neck, aiming to

decapitate him. I winced as the dark blade zinged through the air and opened my

eyes when silence followed.

The scythe was still at Mikage's throat without a scratch on his skin. Zehel held his

scythe at Mikage's smirking face, his bony fingers tightening around the staff in

frustration. Mikage chuckled against me " What did you expect? It is my scythe after

all. I won't allow it to hurt me. And would you hurt this poor girl while your trying to

destroy me ? Would you kill her friend? You can't do anything to me, Zehel."

Mikage slid his arm from my waist and reached for the scythe to grip it and push it

away with a smug face while still gripping my neck. He paid no attention to me and

his fingers were loosening.

I quickly acted on his lowered defence and spun around in his fingers to face him.

His tilted eyes watched me with mild surprise as I wrapped my arms around his

neck and hoisted up to his face to kiss him on his lips. I pressed y body into him

and clung to his shirt as he tried to rip me away.

My lips held the Mikage that tore at my body, but I searched for the real Mikage

inside, past the monstrous soul that occupied his body and found the loving soul. I

kissed and embraced it as the scythe came down on the wing. The Kor's wing

shattered into pieces from the powerful force as I distracted Ayanami from stopping

the scythe again, allowing Zehel to destroy the wing.

That was my intention. I remembered Ayanami's warning.

But something was different as I kissed Mikage. His lips were smiling but they were

gentle and kind , and he kissed me back hungrily. His arms embraced me, holding

me against him as his fingers explored my back.

I pulled my lips from him slowly to look up at his glowing face, his golden eyes

bright and tender. " Mikage?" I murmured with doe like eyes and then smiled with

tears pouring down my face.

" You're back ! You're alive !" I cried in happiness. I kissed his beautiful smile again,

tasting my own tears as a few drops slipped into our mouths. I moved my lips

to kiss his cheeks, his scar and his eyes, and then ran my lips down his lean neck,

wanting more of him as I tasted every line with my tongue. I nuzzled my face into

his shirt, laying my cheek against his breast.

" Mikage, I love you." I sighed with joy while my hands gripped him.

His back suddenly caved in under my fingers, his solid warm chest fell beneath me

and disappeared into nothing.

Soon the rest of his body and face shrivelled away, leaving only clouds of white

feathers for me to gaze at. My hands kept gripping the air where Mikage was just

standing a few seconds ago, trying to feel for him and bring him back.

He's gone.

The inevitable truth was like a bullet striking my head and I grew dizzy as my body

went numb and slipped to the ground. My conscious darkened and I faintly

remembered hearing Teito scream into the heavens. *

Bishop Frau stood staring at the door where behind it Teito and Carmen were

resting together. His face was scrunched into a frown , his deep blue eyes focused

onto one spot of the wooden door.

Three or four hours ago, Frau brought Teito and the unconscious Carmen back to

Teito's room. He laid them both on a bed when Teito asked him to leave them be.

Frau didn't say anything and silently left, leaving them to mourn over the loss of

their dearest friend.

Frau knew Mikage was lost once Ayanami took over him and made him half Kor,

tying his soul to Ayanami. If that link was cut, the soul will die unless the possessor

let's go of the host. Knowing Verloren, he would never let Mikage go.

Frau wasn't the only one staring at the door. Behind him were Bishop Castor and

Labrador along with the three nuns, all gazing at the door in concern. It's been a

long time since Teito or Carmen came out of that room and no one has seen them

wandering.

Two of the nuns carried a tray of fish eye soup and tea, worried about the children's

health. " Tetio-kun? Carmen-chan?" Athena said to the door, " Are you two

hungary? We brought some soup."

No reply.

" That's it!" growled Frau and before Castor could stop him, kicked the door down.

The door crashed into the room with a thud, letting Frau stride in with an enraged

air about him. He saw Teito lying on the bed with his back facing Frau and the

bishop yelled " Hey, you damn brat! You're making everyone worried!"

Teito stirred and Frau noticed Teito was holding Carmen to his chest who was still

unconscious and wore a frown in her troubled sleep. Teito, without turning to Frau,

said angrily " Leave us alone. You'll wake her."

Frau said while standing over him, " It's about time. She can't stay like that forever.

She needs to eat and walk around, like you should."

Teito released Carmen and sat up on the bed to turn to Frau with a furious look.

" Go away!" he almost yelled. Castor and Labrador came into the room but

motioned to the nuns to leave with somber looks.

Castor said softly " Teito, we are all sorry for your loss. We know how it feels to lose

a friend. But you must be concerned with your health. You must not beat yourself

over this." Teito shook his brown hair, averting his eyes from the bishops' gazes.

" I can and I will. I don't care anymore." he said, " This is all my fault. If I was stronger

I could've saved Mikage! I'm dragging everyone into my problems and they're dying

for it!".

" Teito…" croaked a female's voice and everyone turned to Carmen who was sitting

upright with her arms propped on the bed to hold her steady. Teito gasped when

he saw her lifeless face. She looked exhausted , even after a four hour sleep. Her

eyes weren't vibrant as before. It seemed all the energy she had was drained out of

her, along with the happiness and charms, to leave behind this dead, emotionless

body. The sight of her tore at everyone's hearts.

" Teito, if there's someone to blame for Mikage's death, it's me." she hoarsely said

" I'm sorry. I'm the one who-".

Teito couldn't take any more and put his arms around Carmen's shoulders to

embrace her.

" Don't say another word!" he cried into her hair, " You, of all people, shouldn't

blame yourself. You were the one who always said it was no one's fault. I'm sorry

Carmen, I shouldn't have placed Mikage's death on my shoulders, nor should you!

We did all we could for him…"

Carmen sniffed and her body trembled against Teito when something moved under

the covers near their laps. Teito moved his hands away from Carmen as they

turned to the sheets.

A little, pink dragon , the size of a teacup, squirmed from the sheets with its little

paws, its fluffy tail wagging as it ventured the outside.

" What is that ?" said Teito. Frau answered " It's a special spirit that can heal a

person's broken heart."

" I don't need it!" Teito said angrily while Carmen kept staring blankly at the little

dragon that hopped onto her lap and chirped at her.

Teito continued " It's useless. How can I recover after losing my best friend!

Mikage will never come back and nothing will change that!"

" Teito!" said Carmen with urgency in her voice. Teito turned to her and saw her

lively honey eyes staring at the pink fluffy dragon she held in her hands.

" Look." she said with a shocked expression and motioned to the dragon. Teito

followed Carmen's gaze to the dragon's head and saw a familiar cross shaped scar

on it's fore head.

" It…can't be." he whispered. Carmen murmured to the dragon " Mikage?"

" Burupya!" happily cried the baby dragon at the name. Carmen smiled, life coming

back to her face. " It is you! Teito! It's Mikage!" she cried and embrace the dragon to

her chest. Teito watched the happy dragon purr and rub his head on Carmen's

neck.

" How?" said Teito. Frau was smiling and said " Mikage wanted to come back to

you two so he was reincarnated as this healing spirit. He felt he was needed and

came to comfort and protect you both. He had never left you. He will always be with

you."

Teito softened his expression and smiled as he move close to Carmen's side to pet

Mikage. " Here. Hold him, Teito." Carmen smiled as she put Mikage in his hands,

feeling the warmth of the little creature's body on his palms. The dragon looked up

at him with beady black eyes and chirped, wearing a cute smile over his harmless

fangs.

Teito felt tears swell up as he lifted Mikage to his cheek. Everyone watched with

soft smiles when Carmen said with a serious tone " Teito, that collar…"

Teito lowered Mikage to the bed and touched the collar on his throat.

" Oh yeah. Ayanami put it there. I forgot about it."

Frau said " Well, we'll just have to get it off then!".

" Stay away from me, Frau!" warned Teito but Frau grabbed his shoulder. " Hold

still, will ya!" Frau groaned as he reached for the back of the collar. " I'm just going

to-"

" Frau! Don't touch it!" Carmen quickly cried but it was too late. The collar's head

made a beep and chomped on the bishop's finger. Frau howled and tried yanking

his finger from the collar's sharp teeth while swinging the unfortunate Teito in the

air.

Carmen face palmed and sighed " Now you've done it."

Castor helped Frau by elbowing him in the gut to force Frau's finger to slip from the

collar's mouth. As Frau lay twitching, Carmen said to Teito, " Great. Now the collar

thinks Frau is your master."

Labrador joined her with a smile "And if Teito doesn't see him in forty-eight hours,

the collar will explode."

" Seriously!" yelled Frau. " What!" exclaimed Teito.

Carmen nodded. " It's true. Take it from someone who worn one." Castor gazed

thoughtfully at Carmen before turning to the boys. " The collar can't be broken.

Looks like you two would have to get along."

Teito and Frau stared at each other in disbelief.

" Teito. Carmen." said Labrador with a solemn look, "There's something that you

should see."

" What is it?" Carmen inquired the bishop. Labrador answered " It's something that

Mikage left behind for both of you. Come." *

Teito felt his insides twist as he, with the dragon on his shoulder and Carmen at his

side, gasped at the hallway where they ran from Mikage when he was possessed.

The walls and floors were engraved with sentences of zaiphon words, the ones

Mikage used to attack them. But as Teito and Carmen read them, they found the

words surprisingly warming.

Castor spoke behind them, " The true Mikage's thoughts were written in the

zaiphon that Ayanami casted. Mikage's every thought was only of you two."

Carmen! Protect Teito!, one read. Teito we'll always be the best of friends, another

said. You two are everything to me. And so on.

But each one was precious to Carmen and Teito, and read each sentence more

than once. Teito was reading one on the floor when he heard Carmen scream

" Yes! Oh god,Mikage! I love you!"

Teito quickly went to Carmen and found her sobbing and kneeling at the wall, her

hands gripping Mikage's words. When he read it, he understood her dismay.

" Oh Carmen…" he whispered and kneeled beside her to hold her shaking

shoulders in comfort. He looked up again at the wall, at Mikage's last words,

Carmen, will you marry me?


	8. Chapter 8

Teito awoke with a start when he heard the soft din of music. He slowly sat up on

his bed to rub at his sore eyes as the strings of a violin and a voice of a woman

continued their song together.

Teito winced when he looked up at the sunlight that poured in through the

windows. Morning already? he thought with a sleepy expression.

He noticed the bed next to him was empty. Its sheets were flung to the side.

Where's Carmen? he thought worriedly when Mikage, the pink little dragon

sleeping on his pillow, awoke with a cry and leaped from the bed to scurry to the

window.

" Mikage…" Teito groaned as he forced himself to rise. " What is it?".

He followed Mikage to the window to look down into the courtyard. Below, he could

see Carmen, washed and dressed, playing her violin beside the fountain while the

mermaid Lazette sang beautifully along. Carmen was smiling happily as she

followed the mermaid's voice.

Teito himself smiled at her delighted expression, relieved to see her up and playing

her music. Mikage tapped the window's glass with his paws and then chirped at

Teito.

" Good idea." he smiled at the dragon, " Let's go see her."

Teito searched for his white priest robes but instead found a fresh black and gold

one folded neatly on a chair. He quickly changed and then picked up Mikage to

head downstairs.

As he walked across the courtyard to Carmen and Lazette, he was enchanted by

their music. With Lazette's angel like voice and Carmen's effortless skillful draws

with her bow, they were the perfect duo. Teito watched them quietly until they

ended their song.

" That was beautiful." he said to Carmen and she turned to smile at him.

" Great wake up call, isn't it?" Carmen said, " I decided to practice this morning and

while I played, Lazette joined me with her singing!"

" It is very rare for a Noel mermaid to sing with a human." said a new voice.

Everyone turned to see Bishop Castor approaching them with a smile. " Lazette

must really like your music, Miss Carmen."

" Good morning, Bishop Castor." Teito and Carmen greeted him.

" Good morning." he said, " i'm happy that you two are looking better today."

" Yeah…" said Carmen with a small smile, "Oh! Sorry if I've waken you up! I

shouldn't have played so early in the morning."

Castor waved his hand. " It's not a bother. We bishops rise early to attend to our

duties. I was awake when I heard your music. You and Lazette were lovely."

" Thank you." grinned Carmen. Castor turned to Teito. " Teito-kun. Would you like to

hear a proposal?"

Teito and Carmen perked with interest. " Sure." Teito said.

Castor took out a flat gold square from his sleeves and showed it to Teito and

Carmen. It had a Bascule symbol engraved on the surface along with writing

underneath.

Castor said " This is a special pass for bishops who travel across the country to

cure the people from Verloren's curse. This allows the bishops to enter the borders

without questioning and can get free lodging anywhere. And the best part about it,

the pass includes one companion who is not a bishop. This means all that applies

to the bishop, also applies to his companion. Are you still interested?"

Carmen said " It sounds pretty useful. How do you get it?"

Castor continued " Well, one has to become a bishop. Only they can receive these

passes. But you're in luck. There is a bishop exam being held here in a few weeks.

Pardon me, Miss Carmen, but you can't participate. I mean no offence."

Carmen shrugged and smiled " None taken."

" But Teito can enter." said Castor," He can learn to be a bishop and take the exam.

Only if you want to."

Teito made a pondering look and turned to Carmen. " What do you think?" he

asked her.

Carmen replied " It would be nice to get one. It'll be easier to travel. You know we

can't stay here much longer. The military knows we're here. My suggestion is

become a bishop and get the pass."

If I can go to other places, I can learn more about the Eye of Mikael, thought Teito.

He nodded. " I'll do it."

" Excellent." said Castor, " We'll teach you everything that we know and get you

ready for the exam. You'll learn some new techniques on zaiphon casting.

" Sounds good." said Teito but then shuddered when the thought of Frau training

him came to mind. Carmen put her hand on Teito's shoulder.

" Thank you, Teito." she smiled, " I know you'll do great."

Teito gazed at her cheerful face, wondering if she was still mourning for Mikage

inside. I will not fail you! , he wanted to say to her, I swear I'll become a bishop to

protect you!

Carmen noticed him frowning and poked at his forehead. " What's that frown for?"

she asked with a puzzled look.

" Ah! Nothing!" Teito blurted and shook his frown away.

Castor laughed softly " Teito, I suggest you see Bishop Bastien's demonstration of

the healing zaiphon. It's just down that hall way."

Mikage suddenly hopped off Teito's shoulder and ran across the courtyard to

gallop down the halls.

" Mikage!" Carmen and Teito cried and ran after the little dragon. They saw Mikage

following a tall boy wearing the robes of a acolyte who strolled down the hallway.

He was oblivious to Mikage behind him as the baby dragon flapped his furry wings

and flew to the stranger's shoulder.

" Hey! Wait! You have my dragon!" Teito cried after the boy with Carmen following

him. The boy with long blond hair tied into a pony tail turned to whoever shouted,

laying his serious violet eyes on Teito. He had a beautiful, mature face with a hint of

arrogance on his frowning lips.

Teito stopped when the boy looked at him. " My dragon…he's on your shoulder."

Teito said while returning the boy his own frown. The handsome stranger turned to

his shoulder to see Mikage smiling at him.

" So he is." said the boy calmly as Mikage jumped off to scurry back to Teito. " You

should look after your pet better."

Teito gave this snarky young man a glare when he noticed the boy looked very

similar to someone. A snobby, weasel character that used to bully him back at the

academy.

" Are you of the Oak family?" Teito said with dislike. The boy noted the tone and

replied haughtily " Yes, I'm Hakuren Oak of the noble family. Why do you ask?"

" You look very similar to Shuri Oak. Your traits must run through the family."

" Don't compare me to that idiot!" spat Hakuren, " I'm a well educated man with the

highest marks in all subjects. I will excel at the exams and become a bishop. Are

you here for the same reason, judging by your clothing. "

Teito said " Yes, I'm also taking the exams."

Hakuren retorted " Well good luck. You won't get very far. It's too difficult for little

boys."

Teito, feeling his blood rise, snapped " And I don't expect someone from the

snivelling Oak family to pass at all!"

Hakuren gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. " Are you challenging

me, Shorty!" he snarled as they both got ready for a fist fight.

" Boys! Boys!" Carmen exclaimed as she came between them, " In case you've

forgotten, you're in church! This is a place for peace and tranquility. Now set aside

your quarrels and shake hands."

Teito wished Carmen hadn't intervened, not because he wanted to beat the living

daylights out of this snob, but the strong prejudices the Oak family had, especially

for gypsies.

Hakuren was staring blankly at the young gypsy girl before him who smiled

cheerfully at his cross face. He took a step towards her and Teito braced for any

physical or verbal assault on Carmen. Hakuren looked down Carmen's face

when his cheeks blushed red.

Huh! thought Teito with a puzzled look.

Hakuren took both of Carmen's hands and enfolded them into his fingers as he

gazed into her eyes with a smile.

" I'll happily hold your hands instead, my lady. I beg your pardon for having to

watch our childish behaviour. My name is Hakuren Oak by the way, and may I have

the pleasure in knowing your sweet name?"

Teito couldn't believe it. Hakuren was totally infatuated with Carmen at the second

he laid eyes on her, even though she's a gypsy. He suddenly turned from a

egotistical jerk to prince charming. Something Teito can not allow.

Carmen, squirming her fingers in Hakuren's grip, said politely

" Carmen Iglesia. Nice to meet you…I think."

Hakuren didn't hear her last comment as he continued passionately

" Oh, what a beautiful name! It suits your dark angelic beauty! Carmen. Your name

whisks me away to the warm, tropical land that resides in your eyes."

Carmen backed a little with a crooked smile. " Thank you. I'm touched."

Hakuren followed her to stand uncomfortably close while still holding her hands.

" Please tell me, my Carmen, that you are an angel who fell from heaven to grace

me with your beauty and kindness!"

" I'm definitely not. Can you please…" Carmen fidgeted.

" I may be a bishop in training, but we can still find a place for a pleasant

conversation, Lady Carmen."

Teito was getting sick of this and shouted " Let go of her! Can't you see she's not

interested!"

Hakuren tore his gaze from Carmen to glare at Teito for interrupting his courting.

" Go away, Shorty! If the Lady Carmen is uncomfortable, she would say so! Now-!"

Carmen quickly said " Don't you guys have a demonstration to see? I would hurry if

I were you."

" Oh! That's right!" exclaimed Hakuren and turned back to smile at Carmen, "

Forgive me, mon chérie, I must be off. But we will meet again soon!"

He released her to sprint down the hall way. Teito went to the bewildered Carmen.

" Carmen, if that guy comes close to you again…"

Carmen sighed " It's okay, I can deal with it. Anyway, you should go too."

Teito nodded " Right. See you later."

Carmen waved him off as he followed Hakuren. She sighed again and shook her

head when a voice said behind her " Boys. They are so strange sometimes."

Carmen turned to see Castor watching the boys. Carmen groaned " Why do boys

always want to start a fight at the second they meet?"

Castor laughed " It's usually the beginning of an unbreakable friendship."

" You mean Teito and Hakuren will become friends? They hate each other's guts."

Castor shrugged. " Thats how it works. Miss Carmen, I have something to ask you."

Carmen noticed his serious tone and tensed for the unexpected.

" When you wore the collar," Castor began," how did you remove it?"

Carmen frowned and lied " I don't know. I was unconscious."

Castor drew closer." Carmen, I'm pleased that you're cautious around others you

don't know, but you can trust me, Labrador and Frau. I know who removed the

collar from you, the only one who could and who's presence is strong about you .

It was a deceased Ghost by the name of Vertrag, also known as Fea Kruez. "

Carmen jumped when the bishop said the name no one else could've known.

" Who are you really, Bishop Castor?" Carmen said.

Castor smiled gently " You have met four of us, Carmen. I'am one of them."

Carmen gasped and felt her body tremble as she stared with wide eyes at this man

who is no doubt one of the spirits. She could feel it now. The power that resides in

this being.

" Then Frau…that was him back then." she whispered.

" We debated if we should erase you and Teito's memories of us. No one has ever

discovered our identities without their memories being erased."

Carmen took a step back fearfully and said to the Ghost " Is that what you're going

to do now?"

Castor answered " We decided not to. Frau made a point that if we did, you would

lose your memory of Mikage's death. And since you have the sight, that we know

too, you can't be brainwashed anyway. I imagine you would tell Teito everything

again."

It would be painful to implant Mikage's death into Teito again, but he needs to know

the truth, Carmen thought, he would want me to. Castor winked through his lenses

" So, can you keep this all a secret?"

Carmen snorted " Of course, Bishop Castor! I'm not intending to search for my

death wish just yet."

" Good!" Castor cheerfully said, " Well then since that's sorted out…"

" Oh wait Bishop Castor!" said Carmen " I would like to do something for the church.

You guys have been so kind to us and I don't want to sit around while my debt

towards you is unpaid. Is there any work I can do for you?"

Castor was going to tell her not to worry when an idea came to mind.

" Actually, there is something that just came to mind…" *

" You did well!" Frau applauded Hakuren as they shook hands. " I love this book!"

The two laughed merrily in the library with Teito frowning at them. While he studied

for the exam, he witnessed Hakuren give Frau a ' text book' that Frau apparently

likes.

" This is bribery! " Teito yelled at the perverts, seeing Hakuren's clever strategy.

Teito still can't get along with that guy but he found out Hakuren had really good

zaiphon skills and was pretty smart too. A tough rival indeed.

Teito, with Mikage on his shoulder, sighed when a ladder rolled along the shelves

and into the mens' views. They saw Carmen at the top of the ladder while holding a

stack of books in her arm. She hummed a cheery tune as she started to place each

heavy book into the shelves.

" Carmen is a Page for the library now?" Teito said and then smiled to himself, "She

does love books. She fits right in."

Hakuren exclaimed while watching Carmen, " Aha! So she's an intellectual girl!

Now I like her even more. She's definitely my type."

" Stay away from her, Hakuren! She doesn't need you." Teito growled. Hakuren was

going to retort when Frau smirked deviously " So, you two like our cute, little book

worm, huh?"

Hakuren said enthusiastically " Of course!"

Teito rolled his eyes and said " Well, I'am her friend."

Frau beckoned the boys closer. " Come here and Professor Frau will tell you the

secrets of a girl's heart."

Hakuren instantly stood closer while Teito dragged his feet to join the circle. Frau

said " Lesson one ; girls have different tastes for boys. Most like the badass, cool

type ( like moi) or the charismatic, classy ones. But in Carmen's case, she likes the

goody-too-shoes. So that brings us to lesson two; be a gentlemen."

Hakuren scribbled down notes in his book as the bishop lectured.

" It's easy and girls love it." Frau said "They go crazy when you open a door for

them, offer to carry their books, or catch them before they trip. That one is the lady

killer. Chivalry is a must. Every woman wants their own knight in shining armour.

And finally, lesson three, put these effective lessons into action. Now pay attention

class as the professor of love shows you how it's done."

Teito tried stopping him but the bishop was too quick as he crept to the ladder

unnoticed. Carmen was oblivious to the bishop as he edged toward the bottom of

the ladder with his back facing the shelves. He whistled and made an innocent look

as he lifted his leg to kick backwards at the ladder.

Carmen, pushing in the last book, felt a violent tremor in the ladder and tried to

hang on when her boot slipped from the rung. She cried " Whoa!" before she fell

from the shelf. Frau was right under her and raised his hands to catch her with a

perverted smile.

Come to Papa! , he thought gleefully, just wait Carmen until I catch you in my arms

and impress you with my girl squealing coolness. You won't know what hit you!

From the side, a hand shoved Frau from the ladder and sent him flying into the wall.

Hard.

Carmen felt warm arms catch her from underneath and held her legs and back

against a body.

" Are you alright, my dear?" said a civilized, concerned voice above her. She

looked up to meet the kindly, grey eyes of a middle aged man with short black hair

and wearing the robes of an archbishop.

" Thank you!" she sighed in relief, " I thought I was a goner there! Funny, that ladder

seemed sturdy enough."

The archbishop said " My poor girl, it was the workings of a pervert."

Carmen scratched her head, " Pervert?"

Frau recovered from the impact into the wall and spotted the archbishop assistant

holding Carmen in his arms while smiling down on her.

" Back off, old man! I found her first!" Frau shouted and ran to Carmen's saviour to

try to take her away. The older man quickly lifted Carmen just above Frau's reach

as the young man flailed his arms after her.

" Oh, that pervert. Silly me." Carmen said while watching Frau claw for her.

" So this was what you were doing in the library. Have you no shame?" said the

archbishop in annoyance, " No, down you naughty boy."

" Gimme!" Frau squeaked.

Teito groaned " Frau, you're an idiot. Why did I listen to you? Carmen, are you

okay?"

Carmen nodded " Thanks to this lovely gentleman."

The archbishop smiled and carefully put Carmen down on her feet.

" Is this young lady an acquaintance of your's, Teito-kun? You two seem to know

each other." said the kind man.

" She's a friend of mine."

The archbishop turned back to Carmen, " Pardon me, Miss Carmen, but I don't

believe I introduced myself. I'am Archbishop Assistant Bastien. Pleased to meet

you." Bastien greeted her in the language of the gypsies.

Carmen gasped excitedly at him " You know our tongue! That's impressive! Not

many outsiders can speak our language, and you're not bad either. Where did you

learn it?"

The others watched Carmen and Bastien talk back and forth in her language while

Frau and Teito understood not a single word.

" Oh, Bastien can speak gypsy." said Teito.

" Damn." cursed Hakuren as he pounded his fist into his palm, " I know it too. I

should've spoken it to Carmen. Bishop Bastien is clever."

Frau growled and fumed at his mentor for stealing his thunder. Bastien and

Carmen were laughing together when Bastien turned to Frau.

" Frau." he said "The Archbishop wants to talk to us."

Frau sighed " Alright. See you brats later."

Bastien bid good day to Carmen and the boys before leaving with Frau. Carmen

was still chuckling when Teito asked " So, what did he say to you?"

Carmen wiped a tear and smiled " It's a secret."

Teito was really concerned now. Carmen said " Well, that was the last stack. I'm

going to do my laundry. I'll leave you guys to your studying."

Teito said " I'll be here when you're finished."

Mikage leapt from the table and landed on Carmen's shoulder to squeak excitedly

in her ear. She giggled as she petted him " You want to come?"

" What a thoughtful, kind girl you are ,Carmen, to be concerned with my studies."

said Hakuren adoringly " I promise you I will not fail!"

Carmen's upper lip twitched. " Um, good! See ya!" she quickly said before running

out of the library. *

I took in a deep breath of fresh air as I stood outside in the church's courtyard while

carrying my basket of clothes that needed to be washed in the fountain. It warm and

bright today with tiny clouds spotted here and there. It seemed to be always sunny

here.

Mikage was nuzzling against my neck, his warm furry body comforting as I stood

alone in the courtyard. I smiled at the cute, little dragon. " Ready to some washing ,

Mikage?''

" Burupya!" he cried, but I knew he really wanted to go for a swim. I walked to the

fountain's side and put the basket down to shuffle through the heap. My happy

expression turned frantic when I realized something was missing.

All of my bras were gone.

There was no mistake, I knew I put them in the laundry basket after I used them.

Then where did they go!

I angrily flung my clothes out of the basket , clawing my way to the bottom when I

heard someone snickering behind me. I looked up from my heap to see Frau

grinning at me.

" Lost something?'' he chuckled. It was too obvious.

I marched over to him and yelled " So you're the culprit! Frau, give me back my bras

or I swear to God…!"

Frau shrugged while still smirking " I don't know what you are talking about. There's

a bra bandit on the lose. I would be careful, Miss Carmen, and protect the one you

are wearing now with your life. You might lose that one too…Yeow!"

Mikage had flew to Frau's head to sink his teeth into the bishop's scalp. I couldn't

help but giggle at the little dragon gnawing on Frau's head. Frau took the dragon

into his fingers and lowered Mikage to meet his little, disapproving eyes.

" Telling me to back off, huh?" Frau murmured to Mikage with a serious look.

Mikage spat a small flame from his mouth before returning to my shoulder.

" Good boy." I said to Mikage and petted his little head.

" Carmen?" Frau spoke with a frown, " Are you still mourning over Mikage?"

My smile disappeared into a thoughtful look.

" Yes." I said, " I think I'll never stop. I can't let him go, he's constantly on my mind. I

love him and he will always be the only one for me. But it doesn't mean I can't

continue. Teito is still here and in terrible danger. I'll do everything to protect him

and others with Mikage in my heart."

Frau smiled faintly " You love Teito, don't you?"

I nodded, still looking sad. Frau bristled my hair with brotherly affection as he said

" Keep doing what you have to do. You have a strong spirit"

Frau then turned from me to walk away when I cried after him

" Frau! I just want to say thank you!"

He paused to listen, " For Everything." I said with a smile. Frau looked over his

shoulder and winked with a small smile. As he disappeared into the church, I

murmured " But I'm still torching your room after I get my bras back."

While Mikage paddled his little paws in the fountain, I scrubbed my clothing. When

everything was clean, I took the wet clothing to the laundry line and hang them to

dry. Then I made my way down to the stables to visit Vivo.

" Hey my courageous friend." I said when I approached him in his stall. He snorted

in greeting and then sniffed at the pink fuzz ball on my shoulder. I treated him a

nice long carrot when everything turned white.

My body went rigid as stone while for a few seconds I saw nothing but white empty

space when colour flashed across my eyes, forming into two shapes. I saw Teito

talking to Hakuren in the library, nothing unusual happening when a purple gloved

appeared in front of me. Through the view of this unknown person, I watched his

hand reach for Teito standing in front of him, stalking closer to his back. I sensed a

dark aura coming from this hand, from the person I was seeing through. The hand

went for Teito's head.

The scene vanished and I was jolted back into the stables with Mikage and Vivo

staring at me with worried looks.

" Teito's in danger!" I bursted in panic and sprinted from the stables. I ran across the

courtyard and down the halls, using all of my energy to reach the library quickly.

Breathing heavily from exhaustion and fear, I looked frantically down the aisles of

shelves for Teito.

I practically ran everywhere when I saw Teito and Hakuren standing together,

oblivious to the bishop reaching for Teito. Without a second thought, I drew a knife

from my belt and hurled it at the strange bishop.

My blade found its mark and struck into the bishop's hand. Black blood gushed

from the blade and dripped down his fingers.

" Teito! Behind you!" I screeched as I ran to them. Teito turned to my voice and

gasped when he saw the bleeding stalker behind him. I quickly leaped between

them while raising another knife in defence, barring the bishop from Teito, or

should I say…

" Haruse. Fancy meeting you here." I snarled at the blue haired Black Hawk.

He glared at me without showing pain on his passive face despite the giant wound,

but then he smirked, " Carmen, you're alive. Ayanami-sama was right. You are

here."

" Carmen! What's going on!" yelled Teito while Hakuren stood at my side with his

bascules weapon ready. I said without tearing my eyes off of Haruse " He's a Black

Hawk, Teito. He's one of Ayanami's lap dogs."

Haruse sneered, " That doesn't matter now. I'm here to take Teito to Ayanami-sama,

but I imagine he would want you back, Carmen."

He gripped the knife with his free hand and ripped it out of his bleeding hand

without a wince or noise. After dropping the knife to the floor, he began walking

towards me.

" I'll take you first then , Carmen Iglesia." Haruse said when he was flung back by

an invisible force. He flew up into a pillar and was held there by glowing strings of

light that no other human can see.

" Everyone get back!" shouted Castor as he came in front of us with the same

strings flowing from his fingers. He glared at the fake bishop and said

" What is a Warsfeil doing here?"

Haruse cocked his head unnaturally at the question.

" You should know the answer, foolish bishop." said the Black Hawk before

vanishing in a cloud of black.

" Is anyone hurt?" said Labrador who appeared at our sides, wearing a worried

look on his beautiful face.

" I'm alright, thank you." I said to the kind bishop, " What about you Teito?"

" I'm fine." he said, though a little shaken. We were all rattled by Haruse's

appearance.

" Carmen." said Hakuren with an angry tone, " How did you know that man?"

I turned to his fuming expression and told him I used to be a Skalve for the Black

Hawks' leader. Hakuren didn't take it well.

" How dare they…!" he growled in a low furious voice. I said

"If Haruse is here, than his brat shouldn't be far. Those two are always together."

Castor turned to us, " I imagine he is also wearing a disguise. They must've got in

with the other acolytes."

I took Teito's hand into my grip, pressing his fingers into my palm nervously. They're

already on the move, I thought, but are the Black Hawks really Warsfeil? Magicians

of the Wars? *

The next day in the warm afternoon, I was watching Teito in the courtyard fight one

of Castor's life sized puppets that looked a lot like Frau. I smiled at Teito train with

the silly puppet, trying not to laugh when the puppet mocked Teito while making

funny sounds.

But my spirits were not as cheery. The dark thoughts of the Black Hawks

appearance yesterday plagued my mind. And what's worse, they're actually

Warsfeil. I shouldn't be surprised.

" Carmen! Teito!" Hakuren yelled as he came running to us. The panic shown on

his face swiped my smile away.

" Hakuren? What's wrong?" I said as he drew near. The puppet stopped to let Teito

listen.

Hakuren said " Frau has been arrested! They think he's a Warsfeil! He'll be

executed!"

Things couldn't get any worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikage was standing across from me in a large room with a dome of blue stained

glass above us. I don't remember what we stood on, but it didn't matter to me at the

time. Mikage was here before me , smiling in his clean white shirt as we held each

other's hand. I wore my old gypsy shirt and skirt that were taken away long ago.

Mikage was holding, in his other hand, a thin gold bracelet that gleamed in the blue

light of the room. I was holding one too and I gasped when I realized this setting.

It's a gypsy marriage ceremony.

As I smiled in happiness, Mikage said, his voice bringing me back to those happy

memories together,

" Shall we begin, Carmen? I can't wait anymore."

I murmured " Yes."

Mikage had to say his oath first. I brought his warm hand closer and said

"Mikage, with the Seven Ghosts as our witnesses, do you swear to be forever at my

side with the outmost love and devotion to me?"

Mikage said " I do."

I brought the bracelet to his hand and slipped it over his wrist.

" Then let this bracelet that I bestow upon you be our unbreakable bond."

I released his hand as he took mine closer. " Carmen." he said with such longing

that I released a shaking sigh, my hand trembling excitedly in his gentle grip.

It was finally happening. It was almost complete.

Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks and I closed my eyelids to stop them. I

felt the cold metal of the bracelet being roughly forced over my fingers and down

my wrist. This was was not how the ceremony was supposed to go.

I opened my eyes with a smile to tell Mikage he was doing it wrong with humour

when the eyes I was staring into were not the gold, loving eyes of Mikage.

They were the cold, purple eyes of Ayanami.

The tall Barsburg Admiral was holding my wrist tightly in his gloved hand as

he gazed on me with a smirk, looking amused by this dark joke. I gazed back at this

white haired villain with a horrified face, spotting the same bracelet around his

wrist.

" Carmen." Ayanami slowly spoke my name with relish " with Verloren as our

witness, will you be forever mine, and mine only, with the outmost love and

devotion to me?"

I wanted to rip my hand away and swipe that eery smirk off his face which I so much

detested. I wanted to yell at him that I will never be his and I hated him with all my

heart. But none of that happened.

I only gaped at Ayanami with trembling lips. Every muscle in my body was frozen

as I continued to stare into the deep violet of his paralyzing eyes. I held my voice

inside, refusing to give him what he wanted.

Ayanami only grinned at my resistance.

" Say it, Carmen." he coaxed as he pulled me closer, taking my jaw into his other

hand to tilt my face up to his cruel smile. " Why won't you finish our ceremony? I

want you, my Carmen. You'll be finally mine. Make your oath. I want to hear it from

these soft lips of yours."

He pressed his thumb upon my lips and rubbed them from corner to corner. My

breath shook as the pupil of his eyes narrowed into daggers, glaring down on my

frightened face.

" Swear to me now, Carmen Iglesia." he hissed.

My voice disobeyed my will and went up my throat to dance upon my tongue.

" I-I do." I choked on my words.

Ayanami laughed softly through his grin as he released my wrist and cupped his

hands over my face, tenderly stroking my tear crusted cheeks.

" Good girl." Ayanami sneered before taking me in his arms and lifting me off the

ground to meet his lips.

" NO!" I screamed out loud as I bolted up from my bed. I fearfully looked around the

room while I sat sweating and panting on my sheets. When I finally realized I was

back in one of the church's rooms, I let out a giant sigh and tried to calm down.

It was just a dream, I told myself, none of it was real.

Or was it?

I decided to go for a walk, to get some air and try to forget about the dream. I

noticed it was still dark outside, but I imagined morning was drawing close. Flinging

my sheets to the side, I rose from my bed and then halted when to gaze at Teito's

empty bed.

Oh that's right, I thought , he's sharing a room with Hakuren in the acolytes dorms.

They made quite a fuss over it.

I found a brown, wool jacket to pull it over my nightgown and then slipped my feet

into my boots. I quietly left my room and tip toed down the stairs to the courtyard.

The night's air was slightly chilly but the cool wind was refreshing. With my arms

crossed over my chest, I strolled across the courtyard and went up onto the

church's wall.

What if that was really Ayanami?, I frowned at the thought. Is he trying to mess with

my mind?

So what? He's not going to succeed. My thoughts turned to Frau, imprisoned now

in the hidden dungeons that only the bishops know. I touched my aching forehead

when I saw Bastien ahead of me.

The Archbishop Assistant was overlooking the wall at the town below, his

expression thoughtful and serious when he noticed me watching him.

" Miss Carmen?" he said in my language puzzled, " What are you doing out here

alone? Is everything alright?"

I nodded as I drew closer. " I'm fine. It's just…I can't sleep."

" Ah. I see." said Bastien as he sadly gazed at me, " Troubling dreams?"

" Yeah." I sighed, " And you, Bishop Bastien? Can't sleep either?"

Bastien faintly smiled " You and me both, my dear."

He turned back to the quiet town with the same look as before. I joined him on the

ledge to gaze down on the sleeping village from high above. It was strangely still;

not a peep of noise or a flash of movement to disturb its perfect silence. It was both

awing and creepy.

" Are you cold, Carmen?" spoke Bastien. I shook my head. " Not really."

Bastien made a soft chuckle, " My silly girl, I can see you're shivering. Here, come

closer."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gently pulled me into his warm side.

" Better?" Bastien murmured as he rubbed my arm.

" Uh huh." I said while leaning my head against him. I didn't mind at all at this

closeness to the bishop. I liked Bastien, his company was comforting, but

something about him was nagging me.

" Bishop Bastien?" I said. " Hmm?" inquired Bastien. I continued

" If I may ask, why can't you sleep?"

He was silent for awhile until he sighed " I've been thinking about Frau. That boy is

always getting into trouble, but this is the worst."

I said " Do you believe Frau is a Warsfeil?"

" They told me they've found him holding a Warsfeil knife with dead bodies of our

slain brethren in the room. It seems clear enough."

Shaking my head, I said " But that could've been a setup. What if someone is

framing Frau so he could get executed? I don't believe for a second that he's a

Warsfeil. He's done so much for us."

Bastien smiled sadly, " That's what I like to believe. I've taken him under my care

when he was brought to this church as a small orphan. Frau was a troublemaker

but he had a compassionate heart. You know, Miss Carmen, that this place where

we're standing right now is where me and Frau used to come and talk. This is

where he opened up to me. I became attached to that child. He was like my own

son."

Those words, they're similar to what Father Fea said about Teito.

I said, " Then why do you doubt him, Bishop Bastien? You love him, don't you? You

should be trying to prove his innocence."

I felt Bastien pull in front of him to place his hands on my shoulders. His sad grey

eyes gazed sympathetically on me as he said " I know Frau has been kind to you

and its difficult to believe he's a being of darkness, but sometimes my dear, people

are not as innocent as they seem. They can be deceptive creatures and those

kinds must be destroyed. Frau committed a terrible act and there's no evidence to

object it. You are young and pure, Carmen, there is still much to learn about this

world. I do love Frau but there is nothing I can do for him."

I kept my silence and didn't continue my argument. I came out here to calm my

mind, not to boil my blood which won't change anything. I now felt weary from this

conversation. Bastien noticed my eyes were drooping from exhaustion.

He smiled " I think it's time for you to go back to your bed, my dear Carmen.

Weariness has caught up to you. I'll escort you back to your room. It's still

dangerous to be out here alone."

I nodded and murmured " Thank you, Bishop Bastien."

Bastien gathered my shoulders into his arm again and made our way back to the

main wing. When we reached my room, I turned to him and said

" Bastien, I want to apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have brought that on you."

He smiled softly and affectionally pressed the palm of his hand against my cheek.

" You're still a pure hearted girl, Carmen. You will always be. Now rest my child,

mourning will come soon."

He dropped his hand from my face and said " Sleep well, Miss Carmen."

" See you in the mourning, Bastien." I yawned before we both turned to go in our

own directions. *

Mikage awoken me in the late mourning, licking my face while I slept on my bed.

My eyes fluttered open to see the little dragon's eyes filled with worry.

" Mikage…" I moaned as I took him into my hands. I lazily rose from my pillow to

stare at him through squinted eyes. " What's wrong boy? Where's Teito? I thought

you were with him."

Mikage chirped at me before flying off my hands to scurry to the door and paw at it.

He wanted me to follow him.

I quickly leapt from bed and tore my nightgown off to slip on my clothes. I combed

my hair with my fingers as I briskly walked to the door and opened it to leave.

Mikage ran ahead of me to gallop down the halls.

I followed him at a fast pace, wondering what was Mikage trying to tell me as he

momentarily stopped and chirped at me to hurry . He lead me outside and into the

courtyard where I found the source of the little dragon's worries.

Teito was sitting on the fountain's marble, alone while gazing at the ground with the

most depressed expression I have seen on him. Mikage was right to bring me here.

Me and Mikage went to Teito who was deep in thought. I had a sense of what the

cause of his depression could be.

" Teito?" I said when I approached him. He jumped at my voice and quickly looked

up to me with huge eyes. " Carmen." he mumbled, relaxing but returning to his

gloominess. I went to sit by him.

" Mikage came to my room this mourning to wake me." I began, staring at his face,

"He sensed your grief and came to get me. I know what you're thinking about and I

want to say you are not alone in this."

Teito said " Frau…I can't believe…but he did have a cold look in his eye one night."

I grabbed Teito's shoulder and turned him to face me. " Teito, we both know what

Frau really is. He can touch Warsfeil tools without being affected. He was probably

tricked by a Warsfeil to touch the knife. Frau could still be innocent."

A little more life came to Teito's face. " It's possible." he said, " but we don't have any

evidence of this. He'll be executed."

I said with determination, " Then it's our job to uncover the truth and present the

evidence that we find. We have to save him, Teito. He saved ours. We can't let him

die!"

Teito started to look like that fearless boy that I knew. " Where do we start?" he

asked.

I looked around first to see if anybody was eavesdropping but none were seen and

I could sense none.

" We'll have to talk to Frau to get his side of the story." I whispered to Teito. He

whispered back "But we don't know where he's imprisoned. The dungeons are kept

a secret remember?"

I put a finger to my lips and said " Good point. Then how can contact him?"

A light melodic voice sang behind us and we turned to see Lazette smiling up at us

from the water.

" Mourning Lazette." I greeted the friendly mermaid but wondered how much she

heard our conversation. Lazette shook her face to change it into Frau's handsome

features.

Teito sighed " We're really confused now."

" I think she's on to something." I said and then asked the mermaid " Lazette, do you

know where Frau is?"

The Frau impersonator nodded at me before changing back to Lazette. She

pointed her webbed finger at the water and beckoned to us with her other hand.

" The dungeons are under water!" exclaimed Teito, " Frau is down there!"

" And Lazette wants to lead us there. She knows exactly where she is." I said. Teito

turned to me,

" Only one of us should go. It'll be quicker that way. I'll go."

I watched him take off his priest clothes to stand only in his shirt and shorts.

" Then I'll go investigate the scene where Frau was seen holding the knife."

Teito froze to look at me with a stern expression. " I don't think that's safe." he said.

I sighed, " Look, we don't have time to argue. We got to find evidence quickly before

Frau is taken to court. There's no time to be cautious for personal safety. But I'll be

fine. Go Teito, he needs you."

Teito was hesitant but agreed. " We'll meet here then."

" Good luck." I said.

With a nod, he took a deep breath and dove into the fountain where Lazette was

waiting. I watched Teito and the mermaid swim down into the deep blue of the

fountain until they were faint figures in the darkness.

Right. Now it's my turn, I thought when a voice called after me " Carmen!"

I whirled around to see Hakuren running towards me with a bascule. He glanced at

Teito's clothes piled on the ground and asked " Where's Teito?"

Castor was right, I thought while hiding a smile. I said " He's going to speak with

Frau. Hakuren? Do you believe Frau is a murderer?"

Hakuren looked surprised when I asked but answered with a solemn look

" No matter how many times they explain it to me, I believe Frau is innocent. He

cured my mother's curse long ago when my father forbade it. So he can't be a

Warsfeil if he can do that."

I grasped his arms and said " Then will you help me prove Frau is innocent?"

Hakuren nodded, his violet eyes shimmering excitedly. " How can I help?"

I whispered to him " We have to go investigate the crime scene. I need you to help

me find any clues to what happened in that room."

Hakuren warned me " We'll have to be discreet then. They don't want us snooping

around that place."

I nodded. " Right, then let's hurry. Mikage, stay here and wait for Teito."

Mikage chirped his acknowledgement .

" This way, Lady Carmen." said Hakuren before we went into the church. We didn't

run because we would look suspicious if we did. We walked at a fast pace but

casually talked to look natural. We can't afford to be stopped by the church's

guards. That would ruin our mission.

We reached the room where crime scene tape was set up around the entrance,

warning others to stay away. I ignored it and was going to duck under it when

Hakuren exclaimed " Wait! I can't bring my bascule in there."

I paused to watch him lay the weapon against the wall.

" If a Warsfeil was in there, my bascule would be tainted by its Wars. It'll kill the

power in the bascule."

" Good thinking, Hakuren." I commented. Hakuren smirked in satisfaction and said

" Let's get in there."

We stooped under the tape and entered the dark room. It was bare of any furniture

and it reminded me of a jail cell. We began searching the room when Hakuren

found splotches of blood stains on the floor.

" This is where the bodies were found." he said. My gaze ran up the wall to see

more stained blood.

" Hakuren look up." I said. He followed my gaze to the blood stains.

" That…doesn't make sense." he said, " Why would there be blood up there when

the bodies were here?"

I tapped my chin as I pondered over this strange setup. Were the dead priests up

there before they came down here? But why and how?

The notion was confusing and I wondered around the room to think when

something bright on the floor caught my eye. I kneeled beside it to take a closer

look.

It was strands of pink hair, stuck in the cracks of the stone floor. I immediately knew

who the hair belonged to.

" Hakuren! Come over here!" I almost shouted excitedly. Hakuren ran across the

room to where I was standing. " What is it?" he said as he dropped to one knee.

" This hair, " I said while pointing at the strands, " belongs to one of the Black

Hawks, Kuroyuri. His hair is the exact same colour as these strands."

Hakuren gasped " Which means Frau wasn't the only one in here! He was probably

fighting this Kuroyuri!"

I nodded. " I can't see Lazette or the other nun with pink hair being the culprit. It's

definitely Kuroyuri. Let's take this to Bishop Castor and Labrador. They'll know what

to do."

I was about to pluck the strands when Hakuren caught my hand.

" Don't touch it Carmen!" he exclaimed " It's still tainted with Wars. It'll hurt you if it

hasn't been purified yet. We'll have to-Carmen?"

I was staring above Hakuren's head with a dumbstruck look.

" There's girls floating above us." I said out loud. I swear I wasn't going crazy. There

were actual beautiful ghostly girls with bright coloured hair flying around the

didn't seem to see them. I guess I was the only one who could. They

reminded me of nymphs.

" It's okay, kiddies!" smiled one of them, "This room has been purified. It's safe to

touch anything. So go ahead!"

" Oh, thank you." I said with awe to the giggling spirits.

" Carmen, who are you talking to?" Hakuren asked, puzzled and a little worried.

I explained " The spirits of this room said the Wars has already been purified."

" What?" said Hakuren, " That quickly? Who could've have done it?"

" I did." said a familiar male's voice. We leapt to our feet to see Bastien walking

towards us from the dark end of the room.

" Bishop Bastien?" I said, " You purified this room?"

Bastien stood before us with a solemn look. " Yes, Miss Carmen, I was just finishing

up here." he said, " But you two shouldn't be here. It's a restricted area. You were

investigating this place, weren't you."

Hakuren bowed, " Forgive us, Bishop Bastien."

When I said nothing, Bastien said to me " Carmen, you never cease to amaze me.

To go this far to put yourself in danger …"

" It's for Frau." I said, " I know he's not the culprit. I want to help him."

" She's right." Hakuren joined me, " The true offender could still be out there."

Bastien silently stared at us, looking very displeased when he smirked.

" Young people. They're full of fire aren't they? Well, I guess I'll let you go this time.

You may continue your investigation."

We both sighed in relief and thanked the Archbishop Assistant.

" So Hakuren," Bastien said " You can bring your bascule in here. I'll get it."

He went out side and came back with the bascule. When he gave it to Hakuren, he

said to him " Never let this leave your side. Protect Carmen with it."

Hakuren bowed his head, " Thank you, I will."

" Now Carmen." Bastien said " If you would like, I can tell you something that might

help you with your investigation. "

Curious, I said " Sure. Anything would help."

Bastien continued " Those men who were killed in this room, did you know what

kind of men they were?"

" I thought they were bishops." I answered.

" They were criminals. They sought refuge in this church from the authority. They

thought they could make their atonement by serving God. But the Seven Ghosts

decide who will live and who will be punished. They are not merciful. They will take

a sinner's soul."

I slightly gasped but listened intently.

" Those dead men were judged as too evil to live and were disposed of by the

righteous hand of God."

My skin crawled at Bastien's words. I never seen him this frightening before. What's

gotten into him?

" What do you think now, Miss Carmen?" Bastien asked me with a gentler tone, "Do

you think this crime was actually justice?"

I made a thoughtful look and said " They might've done something terrible in their

lives and they may have deserved it, I don't think its the right punishment. They

should continue to live while being always followed by their crimes, never moving

on in this world. Only trapped in their never ending guilt. I think this mental suffering

is worse than death. So no, this crime is still a crime."

I thought I saw Bastien's eyes narrow at me until he smiled and touched my

forehead with his fingers.

" It seems we have a philosopher on our hands." he chuckled as he smoothed my

hair from my face. " Be careful my dear and good luck to both of you."

With that, Bastien walked pass us and left the room .

" Let's take the hair and get out of here. That's all we can find." I said to Hakuren.

He said " Teito is probably done by now."

We carefully pulled the hair from the crack and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. I took

the bundle and hid it in my pocket. Me and Hakuren then left the eery room and

went back outside to the courtyard. We silently made our way to the fountain and

found only Mikage there, chirping loudly at us as we approached him. Teito's

clothes were still on the ground.

" Where is that brat?" fumed Hakuren, " He should've been back by now!"

" Mikage? Have you seen Teito come out?" I asked the little dragon. He shook his

furry head. Damn.

The thought of Teito drowning made my heart pump unnaturally when a white

curtain covered my eyes. I was still as the white space darkened to pitch black.

Soon, I saw movement in the darkness and when my eyes adjusted, I cried out in

horror.

Teito was covered from head to toe in shapeless, grotesque shadows. Wars. I

watched its claws and teeth snare Teito's arms and legs, holding him still as the

Wars slithered onto his body. I noticed there was another person in this dark space,

someone wearing the robes of a bishop who was controlling the Wars.

I focused on his face. My heart almost stopped.

" WHY!" I screamed when the vision vanished and I was back at the fountain in

the arms of Hakuren. He shook me as he shouted in hysteria

" Carmen! Can you hear me! Are you okay! Your eyes went all white!"

" I'm fine. It was just my vision." I said dazed when I screeched

"Oh God, Teito! He's in danger! **He **has him! Why didn't I see this! I'm an idiot!"

I tore from Hakuren's arms and dashed into the church without explanation.

Hakuren followed close at my heels and exclaimed while we ran,

"Carmen, what's going on! Who has Teito?"

I cried with a trembling voice, " Bastien. It was him all along! He betrayed us!"

" Oh God, no." Hakuren whispered in shock.

I said while trying to get a hold of myself, " He's taken Teito to a dark place. I don't

know where but I have a feeling we should check in his office."

We sprinted without stopping to the traitor's office and when we entered the neat

room, I started looking at the book shelves.

" He must have a secret passage here." I said as fingers trailed along the soft

spines when I felt a smoother book. It was stone. I quickly pulled the fake book back

to hear a loud click behind the shelf.

The whole book shelf slid to the right to reveal a dark passageway holed into the

wall. Without wasting anymore time, we sprinted down the stone steps, descending

into the earth's dark belly. Our eyes quickly adjusted to the dark but it wasn't long

until we saw a faint torch's glow at the bottom of the steps. We sped towards it, our

breathing nervously shaking as we braced ourselves for a battle.

With knives in hand and a bascule ready, me and Hakuren sprang from the

passageway to gasp at a grotesque sight. In the middle of the cellar was Teito

wrapped in Wars that snarled and squawked as one horrible living creature. Teito

was struggling against it, trying to break free but the more he moved, the more

energy was being sucked from him. The Wars was devouring him.

" Teito!" Hakuren yelled and raised his bascule at the Wars to fire his zaiphon.

Nothing happened.

" Your bascule is useless." said the unmistakable voice of Bastien. He came out of

the darkness like a wraith, his narrowed eyes glinting with red. All the kindness this

man had on his face was gone. It was only the will to kill.

Bastien coldly glared at us as I sensed a powerful dark aura surrounding him.

Hakuren was still trying to get his bascule to work. I noticed it had black splotches

on its white stone.

Bastien said " I tainted your weapon with Wars. It was foolish of you to let someone

else touch it."

We both remembered that time at the crime scene when Bastien went to get

Hakuren's bascule. We were so careless.

Teito made a strangled cry and I whirled to him to witness the Wars slowly crawling

across his face, changing the green of his eye to a blackish purple.

" Let him go!" I screamed and threw two knives at Bastien.

He mumbled something in a low whisper and suddenly two large tendrils of Wars

appeared in front of him and swiped the knives away.

" Those mundane weapons won't work either, Carmen." said Bastien as the Wars

swirled and sputtered. He was right. Our weapons can't do anything to the Wars

and if it touches us, we'll be swallowed up too. We came to this place off guard and

unprepared.

Hakuren leaned over to me and whispered " Go get help."

Knowing full well of his intention, I sprinted to the exit while Hakuren sprang at

Bastien. I heard Hakuren's cry followed by an insect growl but I kept going while

clenching my teeth in anger.

The stairway was just a few inches away and I almost had my foot on the first step

when Bastien's voice called " Carmen."

My heart jolted at his ice chilling voice and I instantly stopped just before the exit.

" Are you going to leave your friends to die?" Bastien spoke.

Move you idiot! I snarled at myself, Don't you dare turn around!

I ignored my conscious and turned to Bastien while sweating buckets.

" Hakuren!" I screeched when I saw him dangled in the air by the Wars coiling

around him. He tried ripping away the dark creature while Bastien stood beside it

calmly, watching me with that sinister stare.

" I always knew you were a kind hearted human, Carmen Iglesia. " said Bastien, " I

would never guess you would sacrifice your friends to save your own life."

I yelled " Why are you doing this, Bastien! Were you a Warsfeil from the very

beginning!"

Bastien commanded " Come here, Carmen."

I didn't want to obey but his cold eyes were daring me to make a move, to give him

a reason to kill Teito and Hakuren right now. It was hopeless, I couldn't save them.

But I went to Bastien all the same.

" No! Carmen run! Get away from him!" Hakuren shouted at me but was silenced by

the Wars who covered his mouth. I glanced at Teito, almost engulfed in the Wars,

his look distant.

I turned back to Bastien, who was only a few feet away with his Wars, still swirling

at his feet. I halted to glare at him. Bastien mumbled the strange words again and

the Wars disappeared at once, allowing Bastien to stride towards me. I didn't back

away but watched this monster come to me while struggling to keep a calm face.

Bastien stopped to stand close to me. " Carmen," he began" when I asked you if it

was right to kill a evil human, I was in a disagreement with your answer. You see…"

Bastien raised a finger to my face and trailed his nail against my skin. I shuddered

from his touch, feeling the strong Wars in his finger burning my face.

" I was the one who killed those damned men. I made them suffer greatly before I

slowly took their lives. I want to do this to all such despicable humans. Vermin like

them are not needed on this earth."

I swallowed " But you're hurting innocent people too."

Bastien smirked as he hooked his finger under my chin.

" No one is innocent in this world, my dear." he said with that dark smile, " Even you

are not as pure as everyone thinks you are. Your human kind are all disgusting

creatures. My master understands their nature completely."

I growled in Bastien's face " You're wrong and so is he!"

His hands fell to my neck and violently wrapped his fingers around my throat. A

choked cry escaped my lips as Bastien strangled me , crushing my throat in his

powerful grip. My sight was blurring but I could still see Bastien's black rage on his

scowling face.

" You shouldn't speak what you don't understand ,foolish girl." he hissed in my face

as I grasped his arms, " You think you know everything about this world, how pure

and beautiful it is! You haven't seen its true darkness!"

I struggled to speak " It's true…I haven't…But you must know…no one in this world

is perfect. We all make mistakes…"

Bastien tightened his grip and I coughed at the unbearable pain.

" That's enough talk, Carmen." Bastien said, " Sleep now. You will see my master

soon enough. I will present you and the Eye of Mikael as a gift to him."

Feeling my mind slowly slip away, I shouted with everything I had left,

" What about Frau!"

Bastien ceased his strangling but kept his fingers tightly around my neck as he

glared at me. I continued, hearing my own voice tremble

" He loves you. He loves you as his own father. You are his father. You raised him

with love and kindness when others wouldn't. And you loved him too, even though

he's a human that you despise. You still love him, Bishop Bastien."

Bastien gazed into my watering eyes while wearing a sorrowful look.

" Release my master's most beloved, Warsfeil." said a familiar voice behind me. A

pure white web of unknown substance appeared above us and came down at

Bastien. He dodged the assault by releasing me and leaping back a few feet away.

I coughed for air and touched my throat when an arm slipped around my waist

protectively and drew me against a small body behind. I gasped when I saw the

same white substance growing from the same hand that held me. I noticed a small

red sphere embedded in the back of his hand, glowing as more of that substance

grew from it.

" Do not be afraid." said the stranger behind me when I realized it was not a

stranger. It was Teito!

I turned to see him, free from the Wars but he looked different. His eyes were blood

red and he wore a scowl unlike his.

" Who are you?" I whispered. Teito answered with a deep voice " I'm the Eye of

Mikael, the one that resides in my master's hand. He wished for me to save you. I

answered to his call."

Remembering Bastien was still here, I looked to where he stood and felt my heart

stop. A Ghost had appeared, holding a giant scythe and skewering it into Bastien's

body.

The curved blade stuck out of the Warsfeil's back, pools of black blood dripping

down his robes to the floor. Zehel, Frau, and Bastien, his guardian, gazed into each

other's eyes. Blood dripped from Bastien's mouth as he spoke in a hoarse voice

" My son…I just listened…to what that lovely girl said…and she's right…I love you

Frau…I'm sorry…"

Bastien made a weak smile on his bloody lips as his breathing started to slow.

" Bastien…" said Zehel, watching Bastien close his eyes to never open them again.

" Why?"

The Archbishop Assistant died on Zehel's blade.

Zehel slowly pulled the scythe from Bastien and carefully laid the dead bishop on

the ground. The God said behind me

" If my assistance are no longer needed, I will go back then."

The God closed his red eyes and his scowl relaxed to Teito's sleepy expression.

His arm dropped from my waist and his body slumped against me. I caught Teito by

the shoulders before he could fall to the floor, leaning the unconscious boy against

me.

" Hakuren!" I exclaimed and looked over my shoulder to see him lying on his

stomach without any Wars in sight. I was thinking of laying Teito down to check on

him when a monstrous long arm robed in black scooped me and Teito off the floor.

Zehel held us against his large chest as he went over to Hakuren to pick him up

with his other arm.

" We have to go." Zehel said with a low, grave voice, " They'll see us."

I heard shouts and footsteps coming down the passageway along with the clinking

of metal weapons. The church's guards were coming, having discovered the

passageway open. If they saw us with Bastien's dead body, they'll think we're the

murders.

The Ghost glided back into the wall while taking us with him. We vanished from the

room right before the guards announced Bastien's death.*

Frau was proclaimed innocent of his charges. When they found Bastien's body, the

Church began to think that Frau may not be the killer since he was in his cell the

whole time, so how could he have possibly killed Bastien?

We backed this with the hair me and Hakuren found on the crime scene, telling the

judges it belonged to a Warsfeil. The Church interviewed people with pink hair like

Lazette and the nun. Neither of them were near the crime scene when the murder

happened and there were other witnesses to prove it.

Frau was released in a few days, just in time to attend Bastien's funeral. It was a

heartbreaking day; everyone attending the ceremony wore black morning clothing

and solemn, sad gazes.

Me and the boys told no one about Bastien's real identity. We left Bastien's death

as a murder by the real culprit. We wanted him to be remembered as the kind,

loving we knew. As Teito and Hakuren's tutor, Frau's guardian and my friend. *

Teito, alone with Mikage on his shoulder, was walking around the courtyard with a

depressing face. I couldn't protect him, he thought, nor Carmen or Hakuren. I let

them all fall into danger.

It's been a week since Bastien was buried and Teito still felt responsible for his

death. Life went on in the church like usual, but the loss of their beloved

Archbishop Assistant still hung over the inhabitants.

Teito and Hakuren went back to their studies and trained together. They were

starting to like each other but still feuded over the littlest things. Now the bishop

exams were only tomorrow and Teito was doing everything he can to be prepared.

If only he could get rid of his gloomy thoughts. It's distracting him.

" Boo!" Carmen popped in his face.

Teito jumped a few feet away with a surprised cry. Carmen laughed

" There! That should get you hyped up for the exam. I'll scare you again before you

take it, just to be safe."

Teito sighed as Mikage chirped at Carmen excitedly,

"Carmen, please don't do that ag-What the heck is that!"

Teito pointed at the long rifle that Carmen held in front of her. It was almost as long

as her, sleek and dark brown with a scope set on top.

" Really? Do I have to answer that?" Carmen said with a smile, not at all worried

with carrying a deadly and possibly an illegal weapon.

" Where did you get that!" Teito exclaimed.

Carmen answered calmly " I had it since I was thirteen. A birthday present. Vivo

had it on him."

Teito smacked his forehead. " Then why are you carrying it in church! You'll get

into trouble with the bishops!"

Carmen shrugged " It's for protection. My knives are useless for that. I'll use it if I

have to protect you and everyone else from the Warsfeil."

Teito didn't like it but he let the argument go. Carmen can't use zaiphon to protect

herself so the rifle is the best she can do.

She doesn't have to do this if I hadn't dragged her along. But, she doesn't have to

hang around me.

Teito said " Carmen? Do you miss your family?"

Carmen thoughtfully said " I do. I sometimes wonder if they're doing okay. But, this

isn't the first time we've been separated like this. We'll eventually find each other

again."

" Look, " Teito began," You don't have to-aargh!"

Teito felt his hand vibrate painfully when a sheen of black passed over his face to

cover his mouth and eyes, changing the irises to purple.

" Teito!" Carmen cried in alarm as she fell to the ground with him. She took his face

into his hands, staring down on the Wars that was once again choking the life out of

Teito.

Carmen shook him while screaming at the top of her lungs " Teito! Wake up!

Somebody help! Frau! Come quick!"

The floor beneath them suddenly turned black, forming a dark pool

that surrounded them. In seconds, a giant wall of Wars rose from the pool to trap

Carmen and Teito in a giant sphere of Wars.

Carmen hugged Teito to her chest, protecting his head in her arms as the Wars

blocked out the last precious ray of sunlight, swallowing the girl and the boy into its

dark abyss.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like we spent an eternity in that awful dark place. I had no idea if we were alive or dead,

whether we were conscious or dreaming.

It almost drove me to insanity. The darkness soon crumbled around us. Our sphere cage of

Wars dissolved to the ground, letting in a fierce light to engulf us. I covered my eyes with my

arm to protect them from the blinding light when I heard the singing of birds.

I peeked over my arm to see that we were outside, on a roof of one of the church's towers. We

got moved to a different location but still within the church's grounds.

What's going on! I thought as I rose from Teito to stand on my knees and hands. I stressfully

gazed into Teito's face which was still covered in Wars. I have to get help!

"There they are!" said a child's voice, "And one of them is awake."

I quickly looked up to see Kuroyuri and Haruse in their military uniforms, standing only a few

feet away from me.

"We got them both in one catch!" mused Kuroyuri as he smiled at me, "Including the gypsy girl

that Ayanami-sama wanted back. "

Haruse said in that emotionless voice, "We shouldn't waste any more time. They'll be here very

soon. I'll get them."

Haruse began walking towards me and Teito. When I realized I still had my rifle in my hand, I

leapt to my feet to stand over Teito and aim the barrel of my rifle at Haruse.

"Back off!" I demanded as I glared at Haruse through my scope, "Or I'll blow your head off!

Don't think I won't!"

Haruse stopped his advance to scowl at me. "It's over, Carmen Iglesia." He said, "We have you

now and no one is going to save you this time. Give up already."

I spat with ferocity, "You're not getting Teito or me!"

I began looking for an escape route. I had no chance in fighting these two Warsfeil. The odds

were against me. It didn't matter anyway. Teito can't move and if I carried him to run, we'll just

get caught. The thought of abandoning him was scratched from my mind. I would never leave

him to face this danger on his own.

So what do I do? I guess fending them off until someone comes is my only option. Easier said

than done.

Footsteps rapidly tapped behind me and I heard Kuroyuri say close to my back

"What do you know of unbreakable bonds? You're just Ayanami-sama's pet."

What the…! I thought as I reactively turned to face Kuroyuri, drawing my attention from

Haruse. He came at me at a sprint and sent his fist into my gut all in a mere second. I bent over

Haruse's arm and gasped breathlessly from the powerful blow, my insides inflaming with pain.

My mind couldn't take it and began to shut down. The last thing I remembered before falling

unconscious was Haruse flinging me over his shoulder like a sack, taking no heed of the rifle

that my hand still gripped.*

The drone of a loud engine beneath the leather of the seat awoke me. I shivered from the cold

wind as I lay stretched out on a seat. I opened my eyes to find two seats in front of me, each

one occupied by a Black Hawk.

I realized we were in an open Barsburg aircraft, speeding its way through the clouds to a

warship that was surely close by.

Haruse sat in the driver's seat while holding Teito on his lap. Kuroyuri was in the seat beside

him and I heard him say

"So the Wars finally took over him, huh."

Haruse replied "It was probably due to the weakness of his heart."

As they talked, I quietly grabbed my rifle from the floor while being careful not to draw their

attention. I slowly pressed the rifle's butt against my armpit and aimed for the control panel. I

slid my finger to hook around the trigger. I took in a breath and fired.

The rifle made a loud crack followed by a small explosion on the controls.

"Crap!" cursed Kuroyuri as the vehicle's engines sputtered, shaking the aircraft violently. The

engines then exploded into thick black smoke, teetering the aircraft to nose dive to a giant lake

below us.

I quickly leapt from my seat and rammed my shoulder into Haruse to make him let go of Teito.

With the aircraft's tremor and the steep position, Teito slipped from Haruse's fingers and fell

from the aircraft.

"Damn it!" Haruse shouted as he tried to grab for me but I was already diving after Teito head

first. I straightened my body to sped up my fall, my eyes focused on Teito below me as the

wind tore at my eyelids.

I finally got to him and grabbed his shoulders to pull him against me. I looked down on the lake,

thankful that at least we'll land in something soft but if we stay like this, we'll break our necks.

I tried forcing our legs downward but it was difficult with two people and the wind being too

strong.

I was growing frustrated when I heard a Hawkzile above me. Oh no! They're back!

The Hawkzile came to my side when its rider called to me " Grab on Carmen!"

" Frau!" I cried through the wind as the bishop came into view on the Hawkzile. He stretched

his hand out for me and I grabbed it while holding Teito close. Frau pulled me to the back and

put Teito in front of him. Once I was sitting on the seat, I wrapped my arms around Frau's waist

and buried my face into his back.

" Hold on!" Frau shouted and pulled the Hawkzile's nose from the water to shoot up into the

clouds. I felt sick by this maneuver but I was glad to have Frau here.

Once the Hawkzile was leveled, I shouted " Frau! Teito has the Wars! We have to get it out!"

Frau took a flask of water from his coat and yanked the cork out with his sharp teeth. He said

while holding the flask over Teito,

" This holy water might not work here, but we'll give it a shot."

Frau then poured the water on Teito' dark face.

" Wake up Teito!" he yelled. The water seeped into the Wars and for a while nothing happened

until the shadows faded from Teito's face. His eyes turned back to green and he coughed as air

rushed into his relieved lungs.

" Oh thank god…"I whispered.

" What…What's happening!" Teito wheezed, quite confused of why he's in the sky all of a

sudden.

Frau said with a frown, " Teito! You got to get rid of the Eye of Mikael! There are still Wars in

it!"

As Teito blinked, his green eyes instantly turned scarlet red.

" That's impossible." said the God with a scowl, " You will not tear me from my master."

As me and Frau worriedly looked at each other, we heard a loud mechanical hum of something

very big beneath us. Suddenly, a massive Barsburg warship rose from the clouds to face our tiny

Hawkzile.

We were all awed by its appearance but something about it was frightening familiar to me. I

could imagine what the interior would look like, I could see the endless corridors and cabins

that I have walked through. I gasped as my skin shivered from a cold darkness coming from that

ship.

It's him! He's in there! I could feel his cruel eyes on me.

" Frau!" I shouted, " Turn around now! It's-"

" Ayanami!" Teito snarled in black rage, " I'll kill him!"

I heard another Hawkzile behind us and I turned to see Kuroyuri coming at us while holding his

giant sword.

" You will not get away!" he yelled before swinging the blade at our poor Hawkzile, slicing the

engine in half. Me and Frau quickly jumped from the Hawkzile before it burst into flames. We

aimed for the Imperial Hawkziles that followed us from below. I caught a glimpse of Frau kicking

a solider off the Hawkzile when I fell on the other.

" AARGH!" I growled intimately as I kicked at the pilot who blocked with his arm.

" Carmen! It's me!" Hakuren shouted.

I cried his name as I sat behind him. I didn't know how he managed to get a Hawkzile but I was

glad he wasn't an Imperial solider. Frau came beside us.

" Where's Teito!" he shouted while looking around. On cue, we heard Teito's cry above us. We

looked up to see Teito standing on a Hawkzile with thick tendrils of Wars grasping his neck.

Haruse was behind him, drawing Teito closer with the Wars that flowed from his fingers.

I raised my rifle and said " Hakuren! Get me closer!"

Hakuren pulled our Hawkzile up to Teito and Haruse and then cruised along their aircraft. I set

the scope to my eye and aimed the rifle's snout at Haruse. I fired and the bullet struck Haruse's

chest. Black blood burst from his torso and he clenched his teeth from the impact, but his Wars

kept holding on to Teito.

I fired a few more times at Haruse, at his arm, his legs and his head. Haruse wobbled from the

shots but he kept his stance as he bleed and the Wars refused to let go of Teito.

" Damn you!" I growled under my breath as I cocked another bullet into my rifle.

" Carmen! More soldiers are coming!" yelled Hakuren. I could hear their Hawkziles. I had to

hurry.

I was going to fire again when Teito's hand began to glow red. It intensified and burned the

Wars to ashes in its light . Soon, it engulfed Haruse who watched all this with a shocked look.

The Black Hawk was turned to ashes himself.

" HARUSE!" screamed Kuroyuri from somewhere, filling the skies with his despair. Kuroyuri

was the least of my worries.

The Eye of Mikael rose from Teito's hand, a great terrible power beyond human understanding

was awakening from the red talisman. The Eye hovered in the air as the skies turned from blue

to red, the wind tearing at our clothing and hair in great gusts.

I thought I was imagining bright specks of light growing above us when huge beams shot from

the skies like falling stars to bombard the ground, burning the forests into a raging inferno. Me

and Hakuren watched with awe as the rays rained on the Barsburg fleet who were fleeing

from the destructive power.

As some of the warships were hit by the beams ( I prayed to God that one of them would be

Ayanami's), my attention strayed back to Teito who was falling from his burning Hawkzile.

" Get Teito!" I screamed to Hakuren over ear shattering rumble of the inferno below us.

Hakuren turned his gaze from the destruction and speeded for Teito.

Meanwhile, the skies turned back to blue and the rain of fire ceased, letting us get closer to

Teito safely. We dove under Teito and then flew up to his back. I tightened my legs against the

seat and stretched my arms for Teito. His body almost fell past us but my hands caught his

robes and pulled Teito, who was unconscious, onto the seat in front of me.

" I got him!" I shouted in success when my eyes caught the red glow of the Eye falling past us in

a flash. I sighed and then yelled

" Hakuren! Catch me!"

" WHAT!" he exclaimed as I leaped off the Hawkzile and dove after the Eye. I couldn't let any of

the Imperial soldiers get it, not after from what I just saw. If the Eye fell into the Empire's

hands, this world is doomed. I just hoped I would get it and be saved from my fall at the same

time .

I could see the talisman below me and I straightened my body to speed up. I quickly caught up

to it and it was close enough to see the black markings of the Wars on its shiny surface. I

reached my hand for it but my fingers only brushed it .

" Come here you little bastard!" I growled at the Eye of Mikael and reached for it again when I

heard the engines of two Hawkziles and the clashing of blades coming my way. I flailed my arms

my hands after the Eye in haste as the Hawkziles drew closer.

" I…almost…have you!" I cried through my clenched when my fingers finally closed over the

Eye. I didn't have the time to cry out my victory as a Hawkzile zoomed by me and an arm

encircled around my waist to pull me into the Hawkzile.

I was pressed into a chest face first as I sat sideways on the seat. I was relieved to be caught just

in time by Frau when I realized I was staring right at the golden Barsburg insignia on my

savior's black coat.

" Long time no see, Carmen-chan!" Hyuuga sang into my ear as he held my shoulders to crush

me against him. I jolted in my seat at his annoying voice and began struggling against him.

" Let me go! " I snarled at Hyuuga. I would rather die than go back there!

Hyuuga only laughed at me, "And let you fall with the Eye! You think I'm crazy? ( Don't answer

that) This is my lucky day! I caught you and the Eye you're holding! Aya-tan is going to be

thrilled to see you!"

I tried reaching for my rifle that was strapped across my back but with the way I'm positioned

on the Hawkzile and with Hyuuga holding me, it was impossible. Hyuuga leaned his face into my

neck and I jumped when I felt his mouth roughly nibble on my skin.

" I can't wait until we get back to the ship." He said in a low, sadistic voice, " I want to get my

fun out of you, once we're alone in a locked room…"

I felt Hyuuga's wet tongue run up along my neck while wearing a smirk on his lips.

" Ugh!" I cried in disgust and tried moving my head from him.

The Hawkzile suddenly shook as something bumped into its side, drawing both of our attention.

" Carmen! Get on!" Frau yelled from his Hawkzile while its wing was on top of Hyuuga's aircraft

wing.

" Hehe. Carmen-chan is not going anywhere, Blondie." Hyuuga sneered as I slowly drew

my hands up his chest to his arms without catching his eyes, " As you see, she's coming back

with me."

I had enough room to squeeze my hands past Hyuuga's arms and caught his shoulders to hoist

myself to his shades.

"Like hell!" I spat before head butting my forehead into his face. Payback time! Hyuuga snarled

as his hands flew to his nose allowing me to quickly stand on the seat and hop onto the locked

wings.

I carefully walked across the wings while keeping my arms stretched out on each side for

balance and gripped the Eye tightly in my hand. It was difficult as the strong wind threatened to

push me off.

" Grab my hand!" Frau shouted and reached his long arm for me. I stretched my free hand to

catch his fingers when another hand grabbed my other wrist from behind. I looked behind to

see Hyuuga stretching over the Hawkzile to hold my wrist which held the Eye. He sneered

darkly at me ," That was a big no-no, Carmen-chan. You're not getting away with the Eye."

I tightened my fingers over the talisman and tried ripping my hand from Hyuuga. But his iron

grip wouldn't let my wrist slip away and he squeezed it painfully as I struggled.

I then felt Hyuuga's hand start to pull me towards him. Frau noticed this and shouted

" Hang in there Carmen!"

Frau slightly pulled me back from Hyuuga. The Black Hawk said amusingly with those smiling

eyes " Oh? You want to play Tug-A-War? I can do that."

Hyuuga gave a big tug on my wrist, almost ripping my whole arm out of its socket. I screamed

from the unbearable pain as I was pulled a foot back to Hyuuga.

" NO!" Frau yelled, holding on to my hand in his strong grip as Hyuuga continued to pull,

making my arm burn like my muscles were on fire.

" Listen to her scream, bishop!" Hyuuga laughed over my cries, " You better let her go or you'll

tear her arms out!"

Teardrops fell from my eyes as I gazed into Frau's sapphire eyes and said with a shaking voice,

" Frau…Please…Take the Eye."

The pupil of Frau's eyes narrowed like a cat's and he shouted to me " Let go of the Eye! Do it

now Carmen!"

My hand acted on instincts and let the Eye slip from my fingers. I had no conscious of releasing

the talisman. The Eye of Mikael flew backwards from the intense wind of the Hawkziles.

Hyuuga immediately released my wrist and turned his Hawkzile to zoom after the Eye.

A wave of soothing relief went up my arm as Frau pulled me across the wing to sit in front of

him. I watched with a beating heart at Hyuuga's Hawkzile diving for the Eye and then shooting

back up with a red glow lit in the cockpit.

" Oh no…" I whispered and then yelled angrily " I screwed up! I let him get the Eye! Frau! Why

didn't you get the Eye! Why me! Now Ayanami has the Eye!"

Frau's hand flew up to my head and pulled my face into his breast.

" Your life is much more important than that of the Eye." Frau murmured into my hair, " You did

everything you could."

My tense body relaxed at his words, my shaking breath slowed to a calm rhythm. " Frau…" I

whispered and grasped at his black coat.

As the Barsburg fleet made their retreat, me and Frau found Hakuren and Teito, who was fully

awake, staring at us with his green eyes. We then flew back to the church without bumping into

any more trouble and landed the Hawkziles on the church's yard.

I leaped from the Hawkzile as soon as we touched ground and ran to Teito and Hakuren.

" Teito!" I cried. Teito shouted with frantic worry, " Carmen! Are you alright! Are you hur-

Umf!"

I wrapped my arms around his head, clutching at his hair and back as I softly cried

" You're safe! I thought I'd lost you!"

I paused, closing my eyes before I said " I'm also sorry, Teito. I lost the Eye of Mikael. They have

it now."

Teito's hand pressed against my back, his warm fingers trembling on my spine.

" Carmen." He said, " It's not your fault. None of it was. It was all mine. I'm the one who

burdened you like this. You shouldn't suffer. And you won't anymore."

I raised my head to stare in disbelief at Teito's face. " What are you saying, Teito?"

He said " It's time that you left me Carmen. I'm nothing but trouble to you. And you must be

missing your family. They're worried about you. You should go to them. You will be safe with

your kin. It's okay, Carmen, I'll be alright on my own. I just want you to be happy."

I opened my mouth to argue but as I thought about it, I closed my lips into a solemn line.

No, I was the one burdening you all this time, Teito. I can't protect you or even myself and I'm

always relying on others to save us.

I nodded and said " If that is what you wish, then I will go. But, I'm going because I'm weak, not

because you're making me suffer. I'm useless here. I can't cast zaiphon and the best weapon I

have is this stupid rifle. The bishops here are strong; they can protect you and you can trust

them."

I let my hands fall from Teito to hang at my side while Teito gazed sadly onto my face. He said

" Forgive-OWW!"

Frau had marched over to us to slam his fist into Teito's head.

" You got some nerve, you damned brat!" Frau growled furiously, " Telling a lady to hit the

road…What's wrong with you!"

Frau then shot me a glare as Teito rubbed his head. " And you!" Frau snarled at me, " You're

just as bad! You're not supposed to listen to this brat's stupid ideas! Didn't you say you would

always stay by his side!"

I frowned at the bishop. " I was being naïve, Frau. I thought I was strong enough, but I'm only

hindering Teito. You've seen what happened back there."

" That's not true, Carmen." Hakuren spoke up, " You actually saved Teito today."

" No I-!"

" Yes you did. If you weren't with him, the Empire would've had him by now. And that's not the

only time. You were the one who sensed Teito was in danger, you protected him from the

Warsfeil. Not only did you protect Teito, you proved Frau's innocence. You see? You're not

useless at all."

Frau put his lean arm around Teito's neck to lock him in a choke hold.

" And you, you ungrateful brat, were telling your savior to go home. What kind of thanks is

that!"

Teito tried prying the bishop's arm off but Frau wasn't done.

" Miss Carmen is giving up everything to be with you on her own free will. A friend like that is

the strongest here. That friend should stay with you, to make you laugh, to be there when

you're in trouble, comfort you in your darkest times."

Teito ceased his struggling and made a thoughtful look as Frau released him. Frau patted Teito's

head with a smile. " And I'm sure she feels you've been like to her as well, right Carmen?"

I smiled and nodded. " Yeah, definitely. Teito is exactly like that."

Teito gazed at me with wet eyes that threatened to spill tears.

" Thank you, Carmen." He said, " Please continue to stay with me."

" Of course." I murmured. A rare smile of happiness appeared on Teito's face.

" Whoa…" said Hakuren who was overlooking the wall at the mountains ahead. The rest of us

followed his gaze to a smoldering black crater that was the size of a city.

" Was that…my power?" Teito asked. Frau nodded solemnly " Yes. The Eye decided to separate

itself from you and then released its power to protect you. The military can't use its powers;

only the true holder can which is you."

I was relieved to hear this new knowledge about the Eye and then sighed " Let's go get some

rest. It's almost dusk. Tomorrow is the exam, remember?"

" Good idea." Said Frau, " I'm starving."

" I need to study a bit more." Said Hakuren.

Teito didn't seem to hear us as he continued to stare at the mountains. I held his shoulder in

concern. " Teito?" I said.

" Do you hear it." He said, " That song?"

Come to think of it, I did. It was faint but I could hear the light melody; tranquil like a lullaby. I

knew this song, but Teito didn't. I would tell him the name once we were in our rooms.

It was called 'Raggs Requiem'. *

" Okay , let's see. You both got your bascule, you're wearing the right robes, you memorized

every line in all one hundred volumes. You're both good!" I cheered to Teito and Hakuren as

we made our way to the hall where the bishop exams were going to take place. Already in the

late morning, there was a crowd of acolytes at the doors.

As we strolled across the courtyard, Hakuren said

"No need to worry about us, Miss Carmen. We'll definitely pass."

I smiled at him, " I like your enthusiasm!"

Teito said " We can't be too confident. We have to stay sharp. Calm."

" Can't hurt to have a little energy, Teito!" I cheered again as we climbed up the steps, " Like my

Auntie Lola used to say: Give it all or-Oof!"

I bumped into someone's back ahead of me and the person stumbled onto the steps. I gasped

and went to the fallen stranger who had blond curly hair and a thin blue head band.

" Are you alright! I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I bent down to help.

" NOOOO! You stepped on it!" shrieked the woman in horror.

I did feel something strange underneath my boot and looked down to see one of those golden

bishop passes. And I bent it with my foot.

I quickly withdrew my foot from the pass and exclaimed " I'm sorry! That was very clumsy of

me, Madame Bishop!"

The bishop stood up at her full height to shoot me a glare with those golden eyes.

" Who are you calling a WOMAN!" yelled the bishop in my face. I bowed

"I apologize again. I did not mean to offend a drag queen. You're a lovely one by the way."

The bishop's face reddened in anger as he picked up his pass and jabbed a finger at me.

" You stupid girl!" he shrieked, "I'm Bishop Lance who will be overseeing this exam! Wait a

minute…You're not supposed be here!"

Teito and Hakuren came between me and the furious Lance.

" Please excuse us, Bishop Lance!" Teito said, " Carmen I just seeing us off to the exam. She

didn't mean any offence."

Lance calmed a little when he laid his gaze on Teito. The bishop smirked "You're Teito Klien,

right?"

" Yes…" Teito said cautiously.

" I've heard the good things the bishops said about you." Said Lance, " But that won't get you a

pass through this exam. I doubt you'll even make it. It's not for the faint of heart."

We all glared at this snob when Lance glared at me. I could see in his eyes he was scheming

something.

" If you want to watch the exam," Lance said with a hint of edge, " you can come to the proctor

observatory."

" Really?" I said surprised.

" Yes." Lance said before turning to the boys, " Now you two should go. The exam is going to

begin."

Teito and Hakuren nodded with determined smiles and said to me, " Wish us luck!"

" Of course I will!" I laughed.

" Try not to get into trouble. We'll be bishops when we finish this. I promise." Teito said before

he and Hakuren joined the group.

This scene , I've seen it before.

I shook the déjà vu from my head and turned to Lance who was smirking at me.

" So, where's the observatory?" I asked. Lance said

" Oh, I'll lead you there except on one condition."

" Okay…" I said to this weirdo.

" You won't talk during the exam." He said , " If I hear a single word or even a peep from you, I'll

send you out."

I sighed and made a motion to lock my mouth. " My lips are sea-"

" Starting now!"

I bit on my tongue from retorting. Lance said " Follow me then."

As me and Lance made our way to the observatory, I kept telling myself that this will be over

soon and then I could switch this bishop's shampoo with green dye. We reached a dark room

with multiple gleaming glass pools on the floor.

Lance led me to one of them to stand over it. I looked into the glass to see the acolytes just

beginning the first trial. I spotted Teito and Hakuren among them and cheered for them silently

inside.

Each trial they went through was harder than the last and on some occasions, I almost cried out

in horror or anger. This exam was dangerous! Some of the acolytes almost drowned in one trial.

Lance calmly smiled the whole time. Scratch switching the shampoo. I'm going to burn his hair!

Teito and Hakuren finally reached the final part of the exam. For this one, they had to go into a

different room and close the doors behind them.

" We won't be able to see what's in there." Said Lance, " Only they can see the fear that resides

in their hearts."

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that when he said,

" You can go now. There's nothing else to see. You can wait for Teito at the door he'll be exiting

from."

" Thank you, Bishop Lance" I said. Finally! I screamed inside, almost jumping with joy.

Lance waved his hand at me, " Just go. You're annoying."

I smiled " I'll take that as a compliment."

I then turned and practically ran from the observatory and down the hallways to where Teito

and Hakuren were going to come out from.

I was almost there when a dark feeling came over me. I froze in my tracks as my skin shivered

from a frigid, unnatural wind.

Something was coming. I could hear the blood curling screams of agony that were about to

come. People were going get hurt.

I turned away from where I was supposed to go and sprinted down the opposite direction, to

the outside. I wanted to reach my room as fast as possible and retrieve my rifle.

An invasion was coming and I knew who was leading it.


	11. Chapter 11 last chapter

The peaceful blue skies above the church were suddenly flooded with flocks of Barsburg Hawkziles

along with dozens of enormous warships. Imperial soldiers descended on their Hawkziles to the

courtyards of the church, causing panic among the citizens who scattered in different directions.

They ran for the church's gates, fearing the worst from the fearsome soldiers, but the exit was

blocked by a sea of Barsburg troops, marching into the courtyard with solemn, stone faces.

Most of the soldiers continued into the church while some stayed behind in the courtyard to surround

the frightened citizens, penning them like cattle while threatening them with their weapons.

" Get down on your knees !" barked an officer savagely as the crowd obeyed his command.

He continued, " By order of Barsburg, this church is to be quarantined until a wanted criminal is found

and arrested. If anybody makes an attempt to escape, they will be shot!"

The poor citizens whimpered in despair when a child began crying. The mother tried to quiet her child

but it was too late.

" Shut that brat up!" growled the officer and pointed his gun at them. " Or I'll-"

Crack!

A bullet struck the officer's hand, making a bloody hole through the back side. The soldier cried out and

caught his bleeding hand while dropping the gun.

" What the hell!?" the officer yelled as he stared at his hand in mixed anger and horror , " Where did

that come from!?"

The soldiers were on alert and looked around for the shooter. Besides them, they couldn't find any one

holding a gun when another shot was fired , hitting a soldier's knee. After a yelp and a crash, the

desperate officer pointed his gun at the crowd.

" Cease fire now or we'll shoot these people!" he yelled into the sky for the rifleman to hear.

The officer's hat was shot off his head, the bullet skimming across the skin by an inch.

The officer gaped in shock for a moment but collected himself to shout the order for the massacre of his

hostages.

The mysterious rifleman was quicker.

Multiple rifle cracks were fired in seconds as each soldier was hit in the legs, arms or shoulders

with perfect accuracy and aim. Not one bullet missed its mark.

When all of the soldiers were disabled from their weapons and rolling around in pain, the citizens

made their escape to the gates.

One of them spotted flashes of light from the pillared balcony that over looked the courtyard. He

recognized the light as the sun's reflection off a glass scope on top of a marksman's rifle.

Before he left safely, he thought he caught the devious wink of a dark skinned girl who was behind the

scope. *

" HIEYAW!" I yelled as I swung my rifle at one of the advancing Barsburg soldier's head. The hard butt

of the rifle met the soldier's temple and he crumpled at my feet, leaving nine down and three left

standing before me.

After I had took out the cowards in the courtyard below, a group of soldiers from somewhere else came

running here when they heard my shots. Their appearance didn't surprise me. I shot the first ones down

and then fought the rest in hand-to-hand combat, using my kicks and rifle against their blades.

A gypsy wasn't worth his, or her, salt if she didn't know how to fight on her own.

The three soldiers glared over their swords at me in outrage. I smirked at them and said haughtily

"Who's next? Come on then!"

The soldiers charged at me with the tip of their blades aimed for my heart. I stood calmly and watched

them come with a excited smile.

The first one jabbed for my chest but I spun away from the attack and then swung my rifle at his

ribs to hear them crack. The next tried slashing at my legs and I jumped nimbly over his sword to butt

the end of my rifle into his face. As this one fell to the ground, the last came around his comrade to

send his blade for my neck. I fell backwards to land on the palm of my hands while feeling the sword

above swish through my hair. I shifted my weight onto my arms and lifted my foot to send it at the

soldier's crouch. I stabbed the sharp heel of my boot into the family jewels and then heard the sharp cry

of pain from my attacker. I leapt to my feet when he was rolling on the ground and knocked him out

with my rifle for assurance.

" Phew." I breathed as I wiped my sweaty forehead, staring at the hallway of unconscious soldiers

sprawled across the floor.

I should hurry to the chapel, I thought while panting, I heard they were taking more hostages there.

Those bastards…

I wiped the dirt from my pants when I heard the clicks of boots walking down the hallway ahead of me. I

perked at the sound and looked up to face the intruder. It was another Barsburg soldier, alone on his

own as he strode towards me in confidence. But he wasn't just any officer.

" You!" I hissed as I aimed my rifle at Colonel Kasturagi; one of Ayanami's Black Hawks.

" Miss Carmen." greeted the older soldier with a pleasant smile, stopping to stand a few feet away. " It's

been too long."

I cocked my rifle and said with scorn, "Are the rest of the monsters here?"

I couldn't tell if Kasturagi was also a Warsfeil but more than likely he was. Either way, I can't let my

guard down around this man.

Kasturagi answered my question without looking intimidated by my rifle, " Pretty much, with the

exception of our fallen comrade, Haruse. Thanks to your troublesome friend."

" Obviously you're here for him." I growled, " But it looks like you're lost. Need a map?"

Kasturagi chuckled, his smile suddenly turning eerie as he glared at me with those dull gray eyes, " No…I

was never lost. I knew where my destination was. It was a simple matter of getting there. And

now…here I am. The one I've been searching for standing right in-"

He was interrupted as I quickly fired at him, taking my chance to immobilize him and get away. But the

Black Hawk never let his guard down. He unnaturally dodged the bullet by stepping to the side while

reaching for the pommel of his sword. The blade zinged from its scabbard and Kasturagi sprinted at me

as I fired again.

He slashed the bullet away with ease. My heart pounded as he came up to me with his sword raised to

strike downward. I raised my rifle sideways to block the attack, the sword making a loud clang as it

crashed against the strong wood and metal of my gun.

I struggled to keep his blade back, forcing all my strength into my arms to push. But they shook painfully

as Kasturagi pressed his power onto his sword, threatening to snap my rifle in half. The Black Hawk's

strength was greater than mine and we both knew it.

"There's no use fighting." Kasturagi smirked, " You're already tiring. Just surrender already. "

I was panting heavily when Kasturagi pressed his sword harder onto my rifle, making me grit my teeth as

my planted boots skid back a few inches from the force.

Kasturagi continued to taunt me, " Be assured, I will take you to Ayanami-sama. Just like last time in the

Capital. "

" That will not happen twice!" I yelled and front kicked at his gut.

He vanished from my sight before my foot could pound him as if the wind had taken him. I knew where

he was going to reappear next but I was too slow to react as gloved fingers covered my mouth from

behind. Another arm wrapped around my shoulders to draw my back into a chest.

I struggled against Kasturagi and dropped my rifle to try prying his heavy arm off my chest. I shook my

head from his hand that stuck to my mouth, his fingers painfully digging into my face like hooked claws.

Kasturagi smiled down at his struggling prisoner when we both heard a flamboyant voice say behind us

" What a brute you are! Harassing a weak, little girl! How ungentlemanly of you."

Bishop Lance!? He was the last person I expected to appear.

" You-!" Kasturagi exclaimed in shock as he slightly turned to the bishop, paying no attention to me.

I stomped on his foot with my heel and sank my teeth into his hand until it bled black blood. Mystery

solved.

More surprised than hurt, Kasturagi flung his arms from me and I instantly ran from him while picking

up my rifle. Once I was a few feet away, I turned back to point my rifle at the Black Hawk. Bishop Lance

appeared at my side while holding a golden bascules and keeping his eyes on the Warsfeil.

"Who's calling me weak?" I said while cocking an eyebrow at Lance. He laughed mildly

" I beg your pardon, Miss Carmen. I thought you were in need of assistance."

I replied " Thank you for coming, Bishop. Now let's take this guy down."

Lance barred me from continuing with his arm. I looked up at him, slightly offended when he said

" You're needed elsewhere. There's a certain boy who's in trouble right now."

Teito! Oh no, I have to find him and get him out of here before the soldiers do!

But my thoughts turned back to Lance. " What about you? Can you handle this on your own? He's not

ordinary."

Lance smirked at that. " Neither am I. Now get going! This pesky man will be dealt with in seconds."

As I turned to run, Kasturagi sneered at Lance, " You think I'll let that girl go?"

He slashed his sword through the air to cast a firing spell that screeched through the air after me. Lance

raised his bascules to release threads of zaiphon and intervened Kasturagi's attack, destroying the spell

from reaching its target. "Consider her gone!" Lance cried.

I kept sprinting down the hallway as the battle continued behind me, daring not to look back but

focused on my one, true duty. I vowed to say my gratitude to Lance once this is all over.

If it will end. *

Lieutenant Konastu casted non-stop cannon fire from every cut of his blade at the two bishops across

the garden. His Major, Hyuuga, was standing beside him while firing his own attacks at the bishops they

were ordered to kill.

But these ones were not making the task easy. The one with the glasses spun sharp threads like a spider

and the other pretty boy grew black wicked flowers from his fingertips, stopping his and the Major's

magic when met. The bishops proved to be powerful foes, but they were being pushed back by the Black

Hawk's attacks.

"We almost have them, Kona-kun!" Hyuuga laughed in delight, " Keep going! You're doing great!"

Konastu was touched by the Major's words and continued his attacks with more determination, inspired

to give it his all when his eyes caught sight of a familiar person. The figure was running down a hallway

in haste that was two floors below the garden, her black raven hair rippling behind her as her honey

eyes were focused and alert. Even from the far distance, Konastu knew exactly who it was.

" Carmen!" he suddenly yelled over the buildings , forgetting the fight entirely and watching the only

girl he had any feelings for. He was told Carmen had survived and resided in this church, but he couldn't

help feeling overjoyed to see her alive.

Carmen halted and turned to look up at whoever called her name. When she met Konastu's eyes, she

looked surprised, maybe a little frightened. His heart raced as her honey eyes gazed at him, expecting

him to make a move. Konastu wanted to say something, but he had no words as her face paralyzed his

thoughts.

The spell between them lasted for a second as Carmen turned her shoulder to go.

What am I doing!? thought Konastu and cried down below ," Carmen! Wait! Come back! I'm not going

to hurt you!"

She wasn't listening. She kept running.

Konastu braced his legs to jump to the balcony below, planning to chase after Carmen when threads of

steel snatched his neck and coiled around his throat tightly. He clenched his teeth as the bishop holding

the string pulled him away from the edge of the garden.

" Stay away from her." The bishop threatened in a low voice, his orange eyes narrowed behind his

glasses. " She doesn't have any feelings for you."

"How dare you, you bastard!" Konastu gasped through the wire.

Suddenly, a blade slashed at the thread and cut the wires in half, releasing Konastu from the bishop's

hold. Hyuuga stood behind his lieutenant, his katana raised and ready as Konastu coughed for air and

then straightened in battle ready position.

" Damn it." Konastu cursed under his breath, " I can't get to Carmen. She'll get hurt if she stays here."

Hyuuga said over his shoulder with a smile " Don't worry, Kona-kun! We'll find Carmen-chan for you

and then bring her back to the ship so you two can have your hot love! How cute!"

Konastu turned red and exclaimed at Hyuuga, " Stop it, Major! I-It's not like that at all! Focus on the

mission please!"

" I should be saying that to you." Hyuuga smirked with a side long glance.

The young bishop with light purple eyes and hair glared at the two with suspicion.

" Why are you Warsfeil so interested in Miss Carmen?" he said, " What does your master want with

her?"

Hyuuga was silent before making a small laugh and then turning to the bishop with a smile.

"Only Aya-tan knows that."*

I was running down the dark hallway to where the acolytes were supposed exit from the rooms they've

entered for the last part of their exams. The hallway was empty as I sprinted to Teito's door, praying

that I would reach him in time. Hopefully, Frau is with him.

I was running out of breath, forcing my body to keep going when I spotted the white robes of Frau and

Hakuren, both standing in front of Teito's door. I was glad to see them but I noticed their backs were

facing me and their stares were focused ahead to another person dressed in a Barsburg uniform.

It was the child Warsfeil, Kuroyuri , smirking at the two bishops with a huge mass of black Wars

surrounding him, moving like fire.

" Frau! Hakuren!" I cried as I appeared at their elbows. They turned to me with surprised looks.

" Carmen! What the hell are you doing here!?" Frau exclaimed while keeping his keen, feline eyes on

Kuroyuri .

" I heard Teito was in trouble!" I said, " But where is he!?"

Hakuren answered, " He hasn't come out yet."

" He's still fighting the fear that he can never hope to be rid of." Sneered Kuroyuri , " This fear is real

and powerful, and will defeat Teito in the end."

I blanched at the Warsfeil's words and turned my wide gaze at the closed doors.

No…It can't be! I screamed inside as the dark realization came over me like a crushing wave. The

monster is in there with Teito!

" You little brat!" Frau snarled as the black scythe ripped its way from his arm and snatched its handle to

point its blade at Kuroyuri. Frau's face was twisted in black rage, baring his canine teeth , his pupils

narrowed like daggers. Hakuren raised his bascules while gnashing his teeth in anger but there was fear

and worry in his amethyst eyes.

Kuroyuri only snickered at us, " None of you will get through me. This is between Teito Klien and

Ayanami-sama."

_Teito cannot face this darkness by himself. _

The words that a Ghost had once spoken to me echoed in my head , resonating so loudly until it was like

being spoken into my ear by gentle, warm lips.

I nodded, understanding the meaning and gripped my fingers into fists as I turned to Frau who looked

back to meet my determined stare, his anger residing into horror.

" Distract him." I said quickly to him in a whisper before I charged for the door, placing myself between

Kuroyuri and the bishops.

I heard Hakuren cry but that was quickly deafened by the loud grotesque snarls of the Wars that

sped after me. None the less, I stretched my hand for the door's handle while ignoring the slight pull at

my hair that the Wars had ensnared itself into like fingers.

The adrenaline rushing sensation lasted for a second when a sharp zing of a curved blade came down on

the Wars, separating it from my hair.

I didn't look back to my savior who began his fight with the Wars as I gripped the handle and pulled with

all my strength to swing it open. Without pausing to look around, I leaped into the room, into a black

void as the doors behind me closed shut to trap me inside.

My feet found solid ground and I stood to catch my breath and take in this strange environment.

It was empty, silent, dead of any life. Nothing stirred. It was just pure darkness with no light.

I imagined this was Ayanami's magic, to keep anyone from reaching the real room.

I couldn't see my hand in front of me as I walked forward in hopes of finding an exit. Anything for that

matter. Hopefully Teito.

Nothing appeared for a long while, and I tried going in different directions but the end of this darkness

never came. I looked back to see the doors gone. Not that I wanted to go back. My friend was trapped in

here with the man who wants to use him to revive as Verloren. And he will kill Teito once he gets

his claws on him.

Frustration stung at my eyes , threatening to erupt in tears but I held them back with clenched teeth.

I won't fall into despair! Come on, Carmen!

I then thought of my Sight. If it came to me now, it could lead me to Teito's location through this spell.

But I couldn't control it, it appeared when it wanted to.

Isn't that what you _believed_ to be true? Maybe it's the reason why your Sight doesn't come?

" You're right." I whispered to the darkness, " I was a fool this whole time. Then…I will summon it."

Obeying my words and will, my eyes were clouded in white , blinding me for a while until the

black void slowly came back, my heart sinking in defeat at the sight of it.

But it wasn't done, a small light appeared before me, welcoming with its simple beauty. The light grew

until it was as long as my arm when some familiar object emerged from the light.

_With this, you will find Teito. _

I smiled at the gentle voice, a tear falling from my eye to streak down my cheek in the

radiance of the light, reflecting its glow on my skin.

" Thank you" I said as I reached my hands into to the light, gripping the warm handle of my violin and

then taking the bow to lay it on the strings. *

When I reopened my eyes, though I don't recall closing them, I found myself standing on a stone

walkway with a blue stained glass dome above me. My violin was gone but my loss was quickly

forgotten when I saw Teito standing in front of me on the walkway.

He held his bascules before him, his face enraged as he gritted his teeth, his emerald eyes focused

ahead of him.

When I followed his glare, staring at what made him so defensive and furious, I sucked in my breath and

held it as the dark presence crawled over my skin like a plague.

Standing in front of us, wearing the same Barsburg uniform and hat, standing confidently tall , was the

the reincarnation of an ancient evil that was sealed away long ago.

Ayanami himself. Not an illusion at all. He was here in body and flesh. I could sense it.

He was the same when I last saw him, though I now knew what he really was. His merciless, snake like

eyes were glowering at Teito, a small smile played on his pale lips.

I clenched my hands into fists at the sight of Ayanami, feeling my blood rush uncontrollably as anger

flowed through my veins like poison. My hate and the desire to kill this man rose as memories of torture

and despair flooded me.

Ayanami was the one who killed Teito's family, the one who separated me from my friends, who put us

through torture, who took away my freedom and dignity, who sent his minions to hurt us, who

tricked the ones we loved to go against us.

The one who killed Mikage. My only love.

But…Teito was here, and he was my first worry. The anger that erupted from me subsided, calming it to

a mild degree. I couldn't let my anger get the best of me. I have to keep my head straight.

Neither Teito or Ayanami noticed that I was in the room, only kept glaring at each other; one in vengeful

hate and the other in sadistic amusement.

Without another moment to lose, I cried " Teito!"

Teito spun to face me, shock overcoming his anger as he met my eyes, speechless at the sight of me. I

ran to his side with my rifle in hand and said to his face, " I'm here Teito. You're not facing this alone!

You never should!"

Teito stared at me with mixed emotions of disbelief and outrage crossing his face, but when he spoke, I

heard the relief in his calm voice

" Carmen, you shouldn't be here but thank you for coming."

I gave him a curt nod and a determined smile.

" Carmen." Said the deep, menacing voice from across the walkway, pronouncing my name slowly. I

whirled my head to meet Ayanami's amethyst eyes , gazing at me with more interest than ever.

" I hadn't expect you to come here." He said, his lips curling into a grin " I was hoping my subordinates

would capture you and bring you to my prison, but this is better. Now both of what I have been trying to

obtain are here before me. Easy for the picking."

Ayanami's words chilled me, but I quickly brushed them off as I aimed my rifle at him.

" Good luck with that!" I growled at him, " Like I said a thousand times before, you're never getting us!"

" Carmen." Teito whispered to me without tearing his glare from Ayanami, " Be careful, he's incredibly

strong. My zaiphon can't get to him. I've been using almost everything on him."

I knew my rifle wouldn't be of much use but I wasn't going to give up fighting this monster if I had to.

Ayanami was watching us converse quietly to each other when he spoke up

" Carmen, do you remember this place at all? It must seem familiar to you."

I froze at his words and looked at him in disbelief. He smiled at my shocked face as he continued

" This place was in your dreams. You were actually here on that night. This is the exact place where you

saw Mikage."

" No…" I gasped as my legs trembled, my fingers gripping my gun so hard until they turned white . Teito

turned to me,

" Carmen, what is he talking about? What did he do to you!?"

Ayanami answered Teito while still keeping his eyes on me

" Carmen swore her vows to me here. She promised to be forever mine while completing the ceremony

that bond us together."

" Oh god…" Teito whispered. I shook my head and practically screeched at Ayanami

" You lying bastard! That was only a dream! You may have spied on my dreams, but none of it was

real!"

" But Carmen…" Ayanami sneered as he raised his arm to show something dangling around his

wrist.

A golden bracelet.

" You were the one who put this marriage bracelet on me." Ayanami said in a taunting tone as his grin

repulsed me even more.

" SHUT UP!" I screamed, gritting my teeth as I cocked my rifle, " I don't give a damn what happened on

that night, but I know it wasn't me! You casted your illusions on me and forced me against my will. And

that dosen't matter now! This is the real me now and I say ' Go f- yourself!'''.

" Carmen…" Teito said softly as I panted to calm my nerves, my throat starting to burn. Ayanami's smile

disappeared into thin line across his lips, his eyes hidden under his cap.

" If this is the real you at this moment…" Ayanami said as he raised his arm to point his fingers at us, a

gesture that me and Teito knew too well, " Then I will have to change you."

A wave of red zaiphon flew at us from Ayanami's fingers but we were waiting for it and leaped from the

deadly magic as it tore up the walkway. Once on his feet, Teito casted his blue zaiphon and sent it at

Ayanami. He blocked with his zaiphon and as the red zaiphon was busy devouring Teito's , I fired at

Ayanami's chest while he was distracted.

It made contact, and struck into his heart with a splash of black blood. I thought I had him but the black

tissue surrounding the bullet hole _moved _to stich back together along with the coat's fabric, repairing

itself at such a speed until it was good as new again. As if the bullet never struck.

I forgotten that Ayanami was a monster and therefore he didn't have a heart. He couldn't die from

normal attacks.

Ayanami made a smirk as me and Teito stared at him in astonishment,

" Not good enough."

With a quick wave of his hand, he sent another barrage of zaiphon. They were much quicker than the

last ones and were at us in a flash. We tried dodging them, but Teito was directly hit by a cluster and

was sent flying backwards while one swiped into my side.

My arm was scorched by the magic and I yelped from the pain as I fell to the floor. I coughed in hacked

breaths from the clouds of dust and debris that choked my lungs, the thick grey mists growing from the

earthshaking attacks. My vision was blocked by the dust clouds as I tried to look for Teito, or even my

attacker.

Suddenly, I felt an intense inflaming burn on my leg and I quickly looked down to see a red zaiphon

wrapped around my boot. It quickly coiled up my leg to my thigh, the words torching through my pants

and I had only a second to grab my rifle before it pulled me backward across the walkway.

As it dragged me back at a fast speed, I cried in hurt as my arms skidded on the stone, my skin being

scrapped until it bled. All the while, I held on to my only weapon, ignoring the sparks flying from

underneath its metal hide to hit my face.

Finally, the zaiphon halted and unwrapped from my leg as I lay on my stomach. In a shaking breath, I

slightly raised my rifle when a boot stomped onto it from above. The boot crushed the rifle into pieces,

splintering my weapon in half merely inches from my face.

I stared at my poor rifle in shock, and jumped when another boot stepped over me to the other side of

my head.

" Now nothing will protect you from me." said Ayanami above me, his deep voice booming in my ears.

A powerful hand smashed onto my head and grabbed a mass of hair to yank my head up from the

ground. I cried from his grasping fingers as Ayanami forced me to my knees before pulling me into his

leg, holding my head against his hip. As my face was pressed into Ayanami's belt, from somewhere I

heard Teito scream

" LET HER GO!"

I heard the high shrill of zaiphon, imagining Teito casting his attack at Ayanami with his war cry.

Suddenly, multiple tendrils of red zaiphon spun around me and Ayanami to form a sphere , deflecting

Teito's zaiphon .

I struggled against Ayanami's leg, clawing at him as I tried pulling away from his grip when he spoke

" You can't break this shield , Teito Klien, not even with the best of your attacks. So just wait and don't

interrupt us. Carmen has something important that I need."

What?! I thought in surprise. He never mentioned that before! What's going on!?

Before I could guess his motive, Ayanami began pulling at my hair to make me rise.

" Get up Carmen." He commanded as he pulled me to stand to face him. His hand released my hair to

clutch the back of my neck, drawing me into him as I cried from his fingers painfully digging into my

neck.

" Look at me." Ayanami said to me, feeling his cold breath on my face. I gulped and mustered my

courage to glare into Ayanami's demon purple eyes, his smirking face towering over me.

" What do you want from me!?" I spat at him in scorn while trying to keep my voice strong. I thought he

just wanted to use me as an amusing toy to torture with , but now I see from the hunger in his eyes that

I had something vital to his interests.

Ayanami raised his free hand to my face and stroked his long finger across my cheek, holding his

locked gaze onto my revolted expression as he coolly said

" When I first saw you, I noticed you had the same facial features as the other gypsy man who I killed

long ago when he refused to use his gift for me."

My jaw dropped as his finger brushed my hair behind my ear, my skin crawling not from his touch, but

from the horrific truth that unfolded before me.

" So you're the one…" I spoke in a whisper, tears dripping from my eyes before I gritted my teeth and

yelled at Ayanami, " You killed my father!"

" Yes." Sneered Ayanami as he squeezed my neck harder, making me cry in anger and pain. " He had a

rare power that the Empire wanted; to use it in battle with the other nations. When I offered him a deal

for his service in exchange for money , the stubborn fool declined and I knew that nothing would move

this man. He proved to be useless to me and so I disposed him. But…"

Ayanami drew my face closer to his despite my struggle, close enough to see my reflection in his

amethyst irises.

" I knew he had a child and that one day it will grow up with the same gift, stronger and far seeing than

the father. And when I saw you for the first time, I knew you were the one. I knew all along you

had the sight. A tool I need to find what I desire."

" You think I'm going to use it for you!? " I growled.

Ayanami's free arm wrapped around my waist as he said " I don't expect you to. And it doesn't matter. I

learned a way to use your Sight for myself, with or without your consent. "

His hand on my neck slide up to my skull and spread his fingers through my hair to grasp my head. At

that moment, I knew what he was going to do next but Ayanami quickly acted before I could panic. His

arm around my waist lifted me from my feet to level with his eyes and forced my face into his.

Ayanami took my lips into his mouth, my gasp disappearing into him as his cold lips chilled my face. He

was tasteless but I felt the sickening Wars writhe in his mouth, burning my tongue and lips with their

despair. It was like kissing death.

But that wasn't all. My mind was suddenly flooded with moving images, swirling rapidly before my eyes ,

making my head ache from the voices and sounds that erupted from each image. It all felt forced

and rushed, and my mind felt heavy from a dark presence that entered my mind.

My eyes widened in fear at realizing that this was Ayanami's doing. He's hacking into me to use my

Sight.

I tried pushing my hands on Ayanami's solid chest to pull myself away but his powerful jaw held my lips

and his hand in my hair refused to let me pull away.

Desperate to stop my torment, I bit my teeth into his bottom lip, using all my strength in my mouth to

make him let go. Ayanami smiled and laughed darkly as I tore at his lip, tasting his black blood.

"You naughty girl." He chuckled as I whirled my head from him to spit the dark fluid out.

I suddenly heard Teito's screams and I turned to see him charging at the sphere with rings of zaiphon,

his face twisted with uncontrollable rage. Deep cuts and bruises covered his face and his clothing was

torn and smoldering, but he kept crashing his zaiphon on the sphere, determined to break Ayanami's

powerful magic to help me.

" You should be paying attention to me, Carmen." Ayanami murmured as he took my chin in finger and

thumb, drawing my eyes back to him. " You'll soon forget Teito Klien's existence entirely."

He quickly took my lips again in one quick movement, devouring into me once again. The images come

back to blind me of Ayanami's face but this time, there were more of them, blending and rushing

together like one great river. It felt like I was caught up in its strong current, whisking me away from the

glass room to drown me in these images.

Through this torrent, I focused on the images and recognized some of them as my memories; one of

of laughing with Teito and Mikage back in the Capital, the next of being clasped to a chair with Ayanami

whispering to me, another of fighting the possessed Mikage. All playing back the events like a film.

But most of the images were foreign to me. As they rushed by me, I managed to see a small boy being

held in Teito's arms, a black abyss with floating dead bodies, Frau standing over Teito with a grin of

sharp teeth and hunger in his eyes, and a masquerade ball with a girl of pink coloured hair solemnly

dancing in the middle.

Are these…visions of the furture!?

Suddenly, a shadow crossed over the images, flowing like a poisonous liquid. My head felt heavy ,

almost too unbearable to handle as if a hand was crushing my head between its fingers.

_Show me what I desire_…

That voice. It resounded throughout my mind until it was worse than a severe headache.

_Reveal what I seek , Princess of the gypsies_…

It's him.

_Do it before it becomes too painful for you_…

No.

_You don't have a choice_…

I cried out loud as long black talons tore through the images, pushing the torn sheets aside to pull in

more.

_Where is it!? Where are you hiding it!?_

Through the havoc of pain and despair, the seven ghosts flashed by before my eyes before disappearing

into the darkness .

_I'm getting closer…Hurry!_

A black coffin with coils of chains wrapped around it slowly came into view.

Oh no…

_That's it! _

He's going to…

_Now show me!_

Find his body!

_Break before me now!_

NEVER!

A girl with curling chocolate hair and kind emerald eyes reached her hand to me with a soft smile.

Then it was over.

My lips torn away from Ayanami with a retch of my head, his arms loosening around me, allowing me to

push myself from him. With a thrust of my hands against his chest, I broke free from the monster's

arms.

I landed on my side with a thud against the stone floor a few feet away from Ayanami, the smooth

marble against my skin much more welcoming than his gloved hands.

My lips felt numb and throbbed violently to my cheeks, aching my whole face but I ignored it as the

sphere of zaiphon suddenly dissipated into flecks of light, barring Teito no more from me.

" Carmen! Are you alright!?"he cried as he leaped to my side, pointing his bascules at Ayanami who

stood facing us.

I sat up to touch my forehead before answering, " A little shaken, but I think I'm okay."

What was that just now?, I thought as I slowly forced myself to stand, How did I escape him like that?

Was it my Will?

I turned to Ayanami, standing still as a statue across from us with those glowering eyes.

No, he was in my mind too deep, I wouldn't have been able to break away like that. He's too strong.

I felt a small burning sensation on my brow, not at all painful. I touched it, remembering when Father

Fea pressed his fingers against there to bestow me a spell to escape the Unidad caravan.

Could it have been…!?

I noticed that something about Ayanami was out of place. I caught his lips opening to exhale a shaking

breath, his eyes slightly twitching in irritation or was it…Fatigue!?

The great Chief of Staff was out of breath! He must've lost a large amount of energy when he broke into

my mind!

We had an advantage on him but we still couldn't risk in fighting him again. As we learned, Ayanami

isn't that easy to take down especially on our level. He could regain his energy in seconds. It didn't leave

us much time.

I looked at the glass wall, quickly storming up an idea though not sure if it would work, and then turned

to Teito to shout

" Teito! Hit him now!"

Teito read my true plan on my face and with a yell, he swung a ball of zaiphon from his bascules at

Ayanami.

Obviously, Ayanami was ready for the attack and effortlessly leaped out of the way to land on the

walkway below us.

Meanwhile, the spiraling comet of zaiphon crashed into the dome's glass, shattering the wall into blue

pieces. The room began to quake violently while the glass around us began to crack, raining us in glass

shards, but it was too slow.

Ayanami came back onto our walkway and began stalking towards us with his golden sword in hand,

black zaiphon flowing around him like serpents, his cold eyes narrowed at us in lust for blood. We

backed away from him, Teito standing in front of me while holding the bascules , our only protection

against this monster.

I could tell Ayanami knew what we were doing , he would stop us if we tried destroying the dome again.

Now he was intent to get what he came for.

My hand was suddenly buzzing with warm energy, my fingers stretching down for the floor, pulling at

my arm on its own. Without knowing the outcome but hoping it would help us, I dropped to the floor

and slammed my hand on the walkway.

A light shaped in Vertrag's mark suddenly grew from my fingers, engulfing the whole room in its

blinding light, including me, Teito and Ayanami, taking us to another dimension. *

An immense light from an unknown source flooded the whole complex of the church, taking

all of the individuals that were marked as either a Ghost or a Warsfeil.

The two sides, bishop and soilder, appeared in a place of light with a circle of the seven Ghost statues

surrounding them in the center. The Black Hawks looked at this place in puzzlement while their leader,

Ayanami , stared at the two children standing with the bishops across from him.

Teito and Carmen stood together, the boy ready with his bascule and the girl gripping her knives in front

of her, glaring at him and the Black Hawks.

So this is your doing Vertrag. You marked Carmen so the Ghosts can come protect her and Teito from

me , thought Ayanami when he smiled. You were a fool to the end.

" So, what should we do Aya-tan?" Hyuuga smirked at Ayanami's side.

Ayanami answered, " In this situation, we can only take one of the children if we can manage to get

through the bishops. And we can't stay here long. "

"Which one should we grab?" Hyuuga asked.

" It would seem Teito Klien should be first priority, but I feel we should take Carmen back instead."

" Eeeh." Hyuuga smiled, " Aya-tan likes her that much."

" Teito is the key and Carmen is the map to what I'm searching for. I choose to obtain the map first. The

key will follow her to me and then I will have both."

" Hmm." Hyuuga made a thoughtful smirk.

" Now go." Ayanami commanded and at once, all of the Black Hawks charged from Ayanami's side while

casting dark zaiphon from their blades, sending their attacks at the bishops.

" No you don't!" shouted Frau as he, Teito and the other bishops casted their light zaiphon at the Black

Hawks, stopping them from nearing any further.

Carmen watched the words of dark and light as they were locked in a powerful clash, feeling the

intensity of the battle shaking the marrow in her bones. She saw Teito joining the fight, adding his

powerful zaiphon to the raging sea of words that spiraled above their heads. All she could do was marvel

at this rare sight, but felt an uneasy quake below her feet.

This place isn't strong enough to hold this power and it was about to crack.

Ayanami must've sensed this when the Black Hawks withdrew from the zaiphon barrier as he charged at

it to slash his sword at the zaiphon. Both dark and light word crumbled from the powerful blow, the

power and intensity gone in one move.

Meanwhile, Kuroyuri casted a sphere of black Wars from his hand and it grew into a large, dark portal

which all of the Black Hawks jumped into.

Ayanami gave one last glare at Carmen before leaping himself into the dark abyss. The portal

, along with the Barsburg soldiers, disappeared and the dimension became still.

Teito let out a relieved sigh as the bishops turned to leave, knowing there was an exit in this place.

It's over, Teito thought as he turned to Carmen who stared at him with a small smile, waiting for him

while offering her hand to him.

" Let's go back, Teito." She said with a gentle voice.

" Hmm." Teito nodded and took her hand, smooth and warm to the touch. Carmen smiled while she

lead him where the bishops have went, comforting each other as they stepped into the exit.

_It's over, you say. It's far from it.*_

As soon as me and Teito stepped from the exam room's doors and into the hallway, we saw Frau himself

come charging at us while hearing him shout along with Hakuren in the background

" Carmen! Teito! Are you okay!?"

" YA STUPID BRATS!"

Before we could invade, Frau swept us in his long arms and crushed us against his hard chest.

" Frau!" Teito exclaimed when Frau angrily growled at us in our ears ,

" Why don't you ever stay out of trouble!? Babysitting you two is freakin' hell! And you…you stupid

girl! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? Diving in there like that could've killed you! I thought you were

dead!"

" Bishop Frau! You're killing them!" Hakuren cried.

I struggled to say while being suffocated " I'm sorry Frau…"

" But I'm glad you did it." He said in a calmer tone, his arms around us relaxing, " Teito would've been

lost if hadn't been for you."

Frau took his arms from us and backed away to show us his soft smile. A smile I never seen Frau make.

" Hakuren." Teito turned to our friend" Are you also well?"

" Silly, of course I 'am." Hakuren said cheerfully with a bit of arrogrance, " Just worry about yourself."

" Good old Hakuren." I laughed.

" Welcome back." said Castor, who appeared behind Frau with Labrador at his side.

" Thank goodness you two are okay ." Said Labrador with smile but it was quickly gone when he

continued solemnly

" But, you are still are not safe here. You need to leave the church."

Castor joined in " The Imperial soldiers are retreating, but they know that you two are here and they will

come back again. This will endanger the people of this city."

" We understand." Said Teito. I nodded in agreement. We stayed long enough. It was time to move on.

" And I'll be coming with you." Said Frau with a determined look, ready for anything.

I said " Oh, that's right. Teito needs to see you or else his collar will blow up."

Frau coughed, " Y-yeah, that too. But I'm not leaving you guys to travel on your own! You need a

protector and someone who knows his way around."

" I do! I've been travelling my whole life." I peeped up. Frau covered my mouth and shushed me

"Quiet you."

Teito asked, " How will we be travelling?"

" By Hawkzile." Frau said, " We can take a secret tunnel to leave the church unnoticed."

" Wait! What about Vivo!?" I cried, not once forgetting about my friend, " I can't leave him here!"

Castor kindly said " Please forgive us Miss Carmen, but a hawkzile is much faster and safer than a stag.

You must leave here without him, but I assure you we will take good care of him."

It pained me to listen to this but he was right. Vivo couldn't take all three of us on his back. I finally

nodded and said, " When he's ready, could you let him go on his own? He can find his way back to my

caravan. Vivo had done it before. You can sell my saddle and reins if you like. I'm afraid I won't be

riding him for a while."

Labrador nodded and smiled " He'll be well taken care of."

" Now let's not waste any more time." Castor said, " Let's get to the tunnel. There's a Hawkzile waiting

for you there."

All of us made our way to an underground hallway where, like Castor promised, the bird like vehicle was

sitting quietly on the white tiles. Ahead of it, was the dark tunnel.

Frau leaped onto the Hawkzile's seat to start its engines. Once the vehicle roared to life, me and Teito

turned back to the others to say our farewells.

" Thank you Bishop Castor, Labrador for all the kindness and aid you gave to us." Teito said as me

and him bowed our respects.

" We won't forget you guys." I said.

Castor and Labrador smiled at us.

" You are always welcome here." Said Castor

" We'll meet again very soon." Said Labrador.

My eyes started to sting, threatening to spill tears as I sniffed with a smile

" I hope so. Thank you again."

" Well, you're off to travel the world, Shorty?" Hakuren said with a smile.

" I'm not ' Shorty'! Stop calling me that!" Teito yelled.

" It's your fault that you're not eating properly." Hakuren said " Carmen will make sure you do in my

place."

" Of course I will, Hakuren." I said with a small smile.

Hakuren looked at me with a sober gaze. " Take care of yourself too, Carmen. And I also want to

apologize."

" For what?" I said puzzled.

Hakuren continued, " Teito told me that you lost a friend that you loved very much and I courted you

constantly while you were grieving for him. Carmen, I'm deeply for my stupid-"

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest.

" No, please don't say you're sorry." I cried into him, " You're a good friend ,and I'm happy that I got to

know you."

Hakuren encircled his arms around me to murmur

" Same here. Take care."

" You too." I said,, withdrawing from him while tears dripped down my face. I was deeply saddened to

leave these kind people, our friends that had guide us and protected us.

Frau said his farewells to his fellow bishops before he turned to me and Teito

" Let's go, you guys. The Barsburg ships have begun their departure. We should go before they can see

us."

With one last goodbye to our friends, me and Teito hopped in front of Frau on the Hawkzile. As Teito

secured the excited Mikage in his jacket, Frau shouted to us over the engines drone,

" Hold on! We're outta here!"

With that, the Hawkzile flew into the tunnel, leaving behind the church's hallway light in seconds. I

couldn't see a thing through the darkness or the powerful wind that whipped at my eyes, but Frau

maneuvered the Hawkzile easily with his supernatural vision. The vehicle swerved and ducked for what

seemed to be an eternity when we saw a light through the dark, signaling the end of the tunnel.

Frau accelerated for it and the hawkzile zoomed from the tunnel and into the sunny, blue skies. I

winced from the harsh sunlight, but my eyes soon adjusted to gaze at the land below.

The height was incredible, literally taking my breath away at the sight.

We passed over the city and into the country side of fields that looked like the sown patches of a quilt. I

looked over my shoulder to see the towers of the church far behind us, and when I focused my eyes past

the church, I could see the small white shapes of the imperial fleet retreating the other way.

" It's so big." I heard Teito murmur in front of me. I looked at him to see his awed face as he watched

the world below us pass by from underneath.

I smiled at his funny expression , knowing he never traveled before , and said to him, " Yep, the world is

big alright. But what you're see is only a fraction of it. The rest of it is quite different."

" But it'll take time to get there." Frau yawned behind us, " Meaning a lot of flying."

" I don't mind." Teito said, his tone determined, " I want to uncover the truth about my past. I want to

learn more about my royal line and the Eye that was given to me by my father. "

I put my arms around Teito's waist and hugged his back with a smile.

" We'll figure all of it out, Teito. And we'll do it together." I murmured to him, " I won't leave you."

" Carmen." Teito sighed as he took my hand to his cheek, his skin warm to the touch, " Thank you for

being my friend."

" And don't forget about me, you damn brat." Frau laughed as he roughly messed up Teito's hair. As

Teito exclaimed his annoyance and Frau chuckled in deviousness, I thought about the vision I saw back

with Ayanami.

I remembered the strange girl with the same brown hair and green eyes as Teito, she almost looked like

him too.

Who was she? Is she someone of the future or the past? But I never saw her before?

I felt this was important and somehow it was connected to Ayanami. With a sigh, I gave up on my

pondering. We'll find out on our own.

For now, I continued watching everything from our Hawkzile, enjoying the beauty of the land and sky

with Frau, Teito and my love, Mikage, his fingers brushing against my smile.


End file.
